Control Within
by Tunder28
Summary: Brennan and the others struggle as they try to help Shalimar cope with her mutation.Some may have read this, but it is here for others as well.
1. It begins

Title: Control

Author: Tunder28

Rating/Warnings: none yet G(parental guidance)

Pairing: B/S

Disclaimer: Don't own them but I really wish I could

Author's Notes: shortly after the episode, one step closer. Shal starts to go through her mutation.

Summary: Brennan and the others all try to get through to Shalimar when she's going through her mutation.

Shalimar's thoughts…

What will it take for you to see?

See the thing inside of me.

It can take complete control of me

Only I know what it can be.

You try to show me it lies within you to

But you know what to do.

You know what I'm about to say

Each second of every day.

You try to show me control

But it lies beneath the surface like a mole.

My one and only weakness

…Is your warming near-ness.

Brennan's thoughts….

Soft and warm tears ascend your face

Like you're struggling to win an endless race.

If you'd only let me show you

The feeling that can shine threw.

The amazing feeling of it all.

Your first feel like you can't fall.

But soon that will dim

And a new fire will rise within.

Brennan watched from a corner of darkness, as she struggled once again. She gritted her teeth and crunched her hands. Shivering with the need to keep control.

It lasted for about 2 minutes, before she fell to her knees and gulped in her breaths.

He scolded her softly in his mind. If only she'd let them in, he would for sure help her out. No he didn't know what she was going through, but he'd help if he could.

He walked the rest of the way to his room. Normally he would run to prevent Shalimar from catching him. But she wouldn't be moving any time soon.

He reached his room and lent against the door, as if expecting foot steps to suddenly sound off the floor.

Tomorrow he would show her, maybe then she would open her eyes to see the full size of the world.

Reply and tell me if u all like it, if u reply I can post the rest of it.

Thx 4 reading

Tunder28


	2. What's wrong

Control 2

The next morning, she exited her room, walking quiet fast to go and hunt in the woods that surrounded sanctuary. Brennan watched her as she snuck out, but didn't follow her. At times, every one needed time to them selves. Besides, if she caught him following her, he might become the hunted.

He went to the kitchen, where Jesse was sitting on the couch, stuffing his face with something Emma had made the day before. it was some thing sweet, and it was delicious...but he wasn't in the mood for it.

He opened the fridge, trying not to distract Jess from the film he was watching. But he seemed to fail in his task.

" Hey Brennan? where's Shal?"

Brennan shrugged, keeping his head inside the fridge, " Don't know...she went out I think?" He heard Jesse sigh from where he was sitting. " She still the same then?". But the emotion in his voice said he was sad that Shal was still going through her...change. He too had saw how Shalimar some times struggled to contain the feral in her. He really wanted to help her, they all did, but she had started to block them all out, since she nearly bit his head off two days ago.

two days ago

Brennan was in the dojo, doing a routine work out, unknown to him, Shalimar had been watching.

Jesse was walking through the main area of sanctuary with Emma, both chattering away about a new mutant who had just came into the underground...and she'd chatted Jesse up. Emma was teasing him about it, and he just made it worse when she mentioned it, his cheeks went bright with red.

Jesse turned to Shalimar who was sitting with a book on the top of her knees, but was pointed in Brennan's direction.  
" Hey Shal...you ok?...you look a bit tired". She looked up at him and tried to smile, but her mood had suddenly shifted now some one had broke her concentration on a certain thing.

" Ye...I didn't get much rest last night..." Jesse smiled, " Maybe Em, can help you out. it would at least get her off my back for a few minutes".

Shal shrugged, not really looking at him or Emma. She tried to look at her book, but Jesse's voice came through again. She lent her head back against the wall, the heat in sanctuary at the moment felt like it was strangling her. She sighed deep, slightly annoyed now Jesse was constantly bugging her.

" Shal...are you sure your fine...maybe Adam should give you a check up-" "-JESS, Jess. I'm fine...just a bit over hot and I'm in a bad mood so...please don't aggravate me more".

Jesse fell silent at her sudden out burst. Emma looked at him and tried to tug him away before any thing could kick off.

Brennan had stopped his work out because of the out burst from her and turned to see what was up. In seeing this Shalimar got up with a huff and started to walk towards her room. Jesse shook his head and went after her, determined to cheer up the person that was like a sister to him.

" Shal...I'm sorry. but what's wrong?"

She swung round, her eyes golden now. " WHAT'S WRONG IS THAT YOU KEEP ASKING ME THAT JESS! I TOLD YOU I'M FINE". with that she stormed off out of sanctuary.

Hours later she came back drenched since it had been raining. Brennan was the first one to see her and froze when he did. She was shivering, and he misinterpreted it for her being cold.

" Owe Shal...why didn't you come back when it started to rain...god, here". He took his jacket off and hung it over her shoulders, rubbing her arms to try and get her to warm up. He felt her head and fear roared in his gut when it was burning. " Shal...your head's burning-" Before he could finish she grabbed the collar of his shirt with a vice grip and pulled him close to her. When he saw her eyes were still golden he started to feel panic slowly sink its teeth into his nerves.

" Shal...what are you doing", she looked up at him, her grip tightening as her eyes seems to shimmer for a second.

He didn't know what she was gonna do, " Shal...take control, you need to get con-" before finishing a low growl silenced him. and it seemed that was why she had done it...to make him shut up.

She leaned close for a second, as if looking deep into him...and then, in a flash she pushed him back and did a full sprint for her room, where the last he heard from her was the slamming of her door.

Shalimar's thoughts

why can't I control this side of me

some thing that rages with me to be free.

slowly it's taking over my action

building up this tension.

I fear the day I lose my control

I fear then I will be trapped in its hole.

Hidden underneath the surface of it

slowly disappearing bit by bit.

keep enjoying it guys. reply please.

Tunder28


	3. Convincing Shal

present day

Brennan joined Jesse on the couch and sat down next to him. he would either confront Shalimar when she came back...or suggest an idea to Adam.

It was 9am in the morning and Shalimar didn't come back till 12. She seemed better, but the slight jitter, and fidgeting signalled some thing else.

Brennan saw her walking to the dojo and decided it best if he has a talk with Adam first, just leave her alone for a bit. He asked Jesse to come with him to the lab, to help him convince Adam his idea was good. He'd already explained to Jesse his idea and Jesse had agreed with him.

They waited till Shalimar was fully into her training with the simulations before sneaking past and going to the lab. They didn't want her to do a runner again.

" Hey Adam...can we talk".

Adam was leaning over another piece of work, and when Brennan and Jess, came in, he smiled. "Of course...what's on your minds".

Brennan folded his arms trying to make the words in his head before he said them. He looked at Jess, who nudged him on to continue. "well...we think, it'll be best for what Shal's going through if..."

Jesse nudged him again, " If...we go some where were she feel's more...relaxed. you know...more at ease".

They both waited for Adam to talk, but he remained silent, still looked down on a piece of paper he was reading. Before Brennan or Jess could ask him if he was listening, his head popped up to them, his face smiling. " Of course...just what I had in mind". He walked round to the computer and started to type some thing out. It lasted only a few seconds before he turned back to the two-team members.

" I've been looking for places that she can feel more at ease, and I believe, I may have found it." he pulled up and image of a 3 story house...the house, surrounded by tree's and forest.

" This house, belongs to a friend of mine. When I told him about Shalimar...he suggested this place would be the best therapy for her to relax".

Brennan huffed with surprise, " Wow Adam..." Jesse nodded, " Ye...that place is huge. So is Shal just going or is it all of us". Adam smiled, " We're all going. The fresh air will do you good and the best part is Shalimar will feel better. Call it a vacation if you like. We'll all be leaving tonight if you like...so go and get some stuff ready".

"How long are we going for?". Adam smiled again at Brennan, " About a week...but if Shal still isn't better, it may be two. Just pack your stuff for a week away and if a week turns into two, then we can come back and get some things".

Jesse smiled, " alright Adam. But...who's gonna tell Shal..." The room suddenly went silent, and in that silence, both Adam and Jesse looked at Brennan.

" What!...No way...no...she's already in a bad mood. I'll probably have a few broken ribs after it...Adam...no". Brennan's voice was slightly panicked now. They'd dropped it on him.

"Yes Brennan. you can tell her. She's more open with you...besides the worst that could happen is she says no. She bit my head off, she wont do the same to you". Jesse was smirking now.

" What make's you think that?"

Again the room fell silent...but Adam and Jesse knew what was going through their minds. Brennan looked at the both of them, and both turned to look at some thing else, feeling awkward to explain it to him.

Finally Adam and Jesse pushed Brennan out the lab. Jesse then went to get some stuff ready and Adam started to make arrangements.  
Brennan found Shal just finishing up on her work out, and when she saw him she froze, not really knowing whether to run or stay. She tried to seem she wasn't affected by his presence...but her fidgeting had returned.

He smiled, already nervous, " Hey, Shal". She smiled slightly, but some thing else effected it. She took a weary step down the stairs leading to the floor, testing how far she could get before some thing triggered inside of her.

"Shal...the others and me were thinking, you know, if you want to...to go on a little vacation".

Her eyes shot to his and he felt his nerve going. Already he was fighting the shakiness that had arrived when her eyes landed on him. some thing about those eyes, that made him weak in the knees and almost hypnotise him into doing any thing.

She cleared her throat, head bowed slightly, " Where we going?" Brennan felt his connection with her tug as she stayed put. " Jess and me asked Adam and he came up with the idea of the countryside". She looked directly at him and the weak feeling came over him again.

"...no thanks you guys go I'll stay here", she started to walk away quickly and Brennan felt his chances to make her go were leaving with her. He ran after her, " Shal...wait. let me just tell you ok".

She stopped, " What!" she was gritting her teeth, but he hadn't noticed due to her back being towards him.  
" We all want to go, and we all especially want you to go as well. It wouldn't be a holiday if your not there".

He saw her back tense though and she turned to him, voice weak, "Brennan...I don't know if I can". He walked up to her and hugger her, her voice had nearly broke. "we'll be there to help Shal...just like you guys were there for me when I started mutating". She gripped tight onto him, letting a few tears fall. But they weren't of pain, no, they were of frustration. She was frustrated because she had all these instincts all telling her what to do and then she had the rational side of her mind that told her nearly all these things would destroy her connection to all her team-mates. She didn't want to lose them, but she was getting tired of fighting off the feral. it was apart of her and on some level, the things it wanted to do...so did she.

"so...are you gonna come. Or am I gonna have to set up camp in sanctuary with ya".

She laughed and started to wipe away her tears. her feral side felt calm and she felt in control when he was close to her. she stepped back and smiled up at him, "ye...I'll go. when is it. Also you and Jess have to cook me, Emma and Adam the best dinner every". Brennan smiled down at her, glad she was partly back, "Deal, Adam said we leave tonight so get your stuff... and just to let you know...I'm a terrible cook". Shal laughed again and slapped him lightly on the chest before leaving to get packed.

Brennan watched her go and felt the weight of nervousness lift off his shoulders, then ran up the stairs to his room to pack some bags.

Jesse had watched from the crack in his door way and started to smile to him self, before closing his door. Those two so dig it for each other. Now, what to get to impress Emma.

Please reply back.

Tunder28


	4. leaving for paradise

Control 4

After every one was packed and ready, they all meet in front of the main computer in sanctuary. When the others saw Shalimar with her bag slung around her shoulder and a small suit case next to her, they gave broad and genuine smiles that showed how glad they were that she was coming along.  
She stood close to Brennan, almost not wanting to get into a discussion with one of the others. All her senses were focused on him, so she tried to keep her distance from all of them.

Adam stepped towards the computer, where a male face suddenly popped up at the click of a button.  
" Adam... I'm so glad you agreed to taking up my offer". Adam nodded with a smile, "Well I could barely refuse. So is it ready". The man on the screen nodded, "all set up and waiting for a few people to come and relax".

Adam started to laugh along with the person on the screen, "thanks Marc". The man known as Marc smiled wide, "hey, you're a friend and I still owed you. Well hope you all enjoy your stay and have a wonderful time".

every one thanked him and then the screen went black.

The helix was set up and ready to go as soon as the team members got on board.

Adam and Jesse chose to be drivers, so Brennan could keep Shalimar's mind together and help her keep control. Emma was so excited she even gained a smirk off Shalimar as she raved on about what she was going to do and what she was going to wear. Soon, Emma and Shalimar were in a full heated discussion on what they would do and Brennan suddenly wished he was driving when they started talking about clothes.

The ride lasted about 2 hours considering on how far away it was. But when they landed, all of them knew it was worth the time.

It was on an Island, and it was all to them. Shalimar's eyes light up at the thought of running like there was no tomorrow through all them trees. Her eyes flashed gold for a second and she shivered at the feel of the wind as it gust towards them, bringing hidden scents and other things with it. It almost felt like a relaxing hand had swept across her as she stood with the draft of the wind.

Adam guided them to there house, where there would be staying, and that too took away every ones breath. Every one got a room, which they fancied to there own tastes, and started to unpack. the ground floor only had 1 bedroom, but was huge, like all the rest. Adam chose that one, saying it was the best for him.

The second floor, had two big bedrooms, like the third floor, with bathrooms attached. Emma said she'd stay on the second floor, and Jesse quickly volunteered to do the same.

Shalimar and Brennan went to the third floor that held the last two rooms, and the view took their breath away.

Shalimar had chosen the room that, like Brennan's, had a balcony. She quickly unpacked her clothes and stood staring out at it.

Brennan came into her room with a low knock. He saw her admiring the view and walked in, to stand behind her. she didn't say any thing, and the only knowledge she gave, that she knew he was there, was when she reached back with her hand and gripped his hand to pull him closer to the edge. He almost jumped when she did, and gulped when he looked straight down at the drop below them. He couldn't help at that moment, but hope she didn't have a grudge with him, and get the idea to push him off.

He looked towards her and saw she was still staring over the tops of all the trees. A bird flew up and out of the trees. the colours that seemed part of the bird glistened a pale blue and green with the suns reflection. Even when Brennan wasn't a feral, he saw the colours. They were fresh and vivid like the bird had just been born.

Shalimar sighed and allowed her senses to reach out, letting the flow of every thing roll over her. She felt her shoulders drop as they lowered their defences, felt her mind fall to ease at the feeling of the suns rays painting them selves over her. The wind blew a warm breeze, which amplified the easiness, which settle in her core.

Brennan stood looking at her, not realising he was staring intently. He think of looking away, a small thought kept repeating if he turned, he might miss another moment of seeing how beautiful she was.

He couldn't help but be drawn in and relax him self. Emma had told him once Shalimar was good at helping you relax, but he didn't believe her. With him, she was good for keeping him on his toes, but never gave him relaxing lessons. His eyes flickered from the view to her, and then stayed on her. He could almost feel his mouth hanging open, and when he tried to close it, he felt rendered too weak by her to lift his arm.

A hard knock on the door made him jump, but Shalimar was already turned to see whom it was.

Jesse slowly walked into the room, cautious with the look Shalimar had in her eyes. It was a distant look, like she wasn't there, but some thing else was, in her place. He took a deep breath, remembering why Adam had asked him to come up.

"Adam wants to talk to us down stairs". Silence followed and an odd moment came when he thought Shalimar and Brennan would just ignore him.

Brennan felt him self coming back to reality. He gave him self a quick shake and started towards Jesse. The younger molecular was still waiting for Shal when he passed him to the door. He turned back to see what the hold up was, but made sure to get to the door.

Shalimar gave one last glance at the forest of tree's, before following. Jesse gave a small smile when she followed, and she felt an old part of her self, remind her he was like a younger brother to her. She smiled back and gave Jess an encouraging push towards the door.

when every one was on the ground floor, they had come to realise that the living room was a grand size. The kitchen was cut off, having its own space that too had more than needed.

there was a medium sized bathroom and toilet to which was in the back part of the mansion it seemed.

Adam was sitting down on the couch when they entered the living room. When they stepped in, a calmness hit them. the room reminded most of Emma's room. they all took seats, Shalimar slightly cut off from the others and waited for Adam to start.

"Ok now were all here. I want you all to forget about Mutant x for a few days, and the GSA. no worrying about that stuff".

Jesse cut in, "Adam, what about the new mutant... wont they need us". The group nodded in agreement, but the elder man's smile seemed to counter Jesse.

"I have a small group of people who are more than capable of taking over, for a while. So this vacation is going to be stress free. as you all know and have seen, the forest is every where. There is a small section of the house, which joins like a garden near the back, that had a small pool, but the house makes up for that. there is also an attic, which has some stuff in it but I'm not sure. so have fun for a while, there is plenty to keep you all entertained".

Every one was already thinking of what they could be doing at that moment.

Jesse was thinking of the pool, but some thing about the attic had caught his attention. it sounded boring, but some how, some thing in Adam's voice seemed directed at him.

Emma gave the thought a once over before thinking of what the forest would hold. It was silent apart from some animal noises. But it would hold such peace because there were no people there.

Brennan tried to think his through. He didn't much like the thought of the pool, while Jesse would surely take it as an opportunity to drench him, knowing his dislike for too much water. He thought about just sitting in, since he knew Shalimar would take the opportunity to go and have a run free in the forest. Well it really wasn't a forest, more like a new beginning of a jungle. Jesse and Emma would most likely run off some where, and Adam always snuck off to do research.

Jesse and Emma both bounced to their feet at the same time. Jesse said he wanted to check the attic out and was off in a flash as Adam shouted on how to get to the attic.

Emma was out the door in seconds with a quick saying of out side.

Adam stood and went straight to the office that had been set up for him. Brennan suddenly thought of the replacement Adam had talked about. He couldn't image any one taking Shalimar's position on the team, let alone Adam's. He was the brains and there came no better than him.

Shalimar stood up slowly, "So where you off to then". Brennan gave a shrug, trying not to let his mind wonder. "well come with me then"

Brennan's thoughts crashed into one another like a car pile up. "Really?" She nodded and he saw in her eyes she meant it. Trying to think only made his thoughts slip more so he nodded, "ok. But I don't wanna intrude or any thing".  
She seemed like her old self. She gave a small laugh at him, and grabbed his arm as he got up, and pulled him outside. Emma was sitting on the swing on the porch, cross legged and eyes closed.

They tried not to disturb her as they passed by, and she didn't seem to notice.

Shalimar took him deep into the trees, where when he looked back, only more tree's cluttered the land. he kept his eyes on her, and followed, not wanting to get lost on the first day. She kept walking deeper and deep, further, and further away from the mansion. he thought for a second she might be following a scent, but she wasn't weaving about any where. Animals never go in straight line... 'I think'.

She stopped in an area that didn't look much different to Brennan's eyes than the rest of the place. she tilted her head back, and took a quick sniff of the air. Brennan froze when he saw her do that. It reminded him too much of a wild animal, not Shalimar.

She took quick glances round, making Brennan feel nervous. When she turned, her eyes held a distant look, and she trailed her feet around. Brennan watched patiently, like she was scenting some thing, and when she looked at him, he felt his knees would buckle under the stare.

Her eyes were golden, but Brennan realised, did point at him, but only a moment. Her eyes hit some thing behind him, and he froze. the thought crossed his mind that she may be doing it just to play a joke on him, but her eyes and expression didn't seem like she was joking.

Jesse didn't know exactly what he was looking for, but when his eyes landed on a small object sitting on top of a pile of old newspapers, he investigated. He eyes the object intently, revealing what the object was the objects that held it together. He sat down and started to mess about with it, and after a few clicks, of turning and inspecting, it fell together.

He grinned when he realised it was a small device to a system, or a safe or some thing. He looked around to see if any thing else looked suspicious and when he saw a wall to his far left, went to it. a piece of the wall looked separate.

He click a piece into place on the device, and pressed a hidden button. the object gave a small beep before it gave a small red flash. the piece of wall in front of him opened up, and a small computer pulled out. Jesse grinned to him self and started to type on the pad of it. Another beep and the computer screen flickered to life.

It seemed old to Jesse, but it buzzed with new life. Jesse begun examining it, and realised what the computer held on it. A small disk lay on the base of the computer and he popped it in. after a few seconds the disk came to life on the computer.

A list of names flew up on the screen and Jesse randomly clicked on. A face came with the name, and Jesse smirked to him self. The names Jesse thought, some were familiar. They were lists of mutants, for the mutant data base. Adam knew how much Jesse kept it in check and made sure it would stay that way. He gave a sigh and started to search the computer more. a message was left, and weirdly, addressed to him. He opened it, and read it.

I know you've already found the disk and this computer for you wouldn't be reading this message otherwise. Adam asked me to set up a disc for you so you wouldn't get bored. it is a list of new mutants, foreign if you like to say, that need to be inserted in the underground. It's not major since the people have agreed they don't want to go straight away.

The computer will take any data you feed into it, along with any disks you found, or any you may have with you. It also plays any games you may like. its linked up to any thing you may wanna hack or rig so its all your for the time your at the mansion. just make sure you leave no trail for any one who may track you to the computer.

message from

Marcus

Jesse sighs and his hands worked wildly to search the computer for any games he might enjoy. He found about ten that he'd enjoyed and loaded one up.

Emma allowed her breathing to equal out and her mind to run free. she sunk deeper and deeper into her own mind, as she allowed the peace to swallow her up and engulf her to the extent allowed.

Her mind was in its self, wondering along the lines of eternal peacefulness and bliss. she sighed as she allowed the feeling to spread over her. she'd never get the chance to do it at Sanctuary, never so deep any ways. They were on a lonely island, and it only held the max to their knowledge, 5 people. she smiled and let the feeling of peace wash over her once again.

the wind blew lightly at her and she sighed in the pleasant touch of it. It was warm, but not stuffy, yet a slimmer of cold, hung in it. it was a perfect mixture and she felt she could fall asleep at any moment.

Next one will be coming.

Reply please and tell me what u think.

Tunder28 ()


	5. In the woods

Brennan stood still as Shalimar's eyes roamed behind him. After a few minutes, she turned back the ways she was walking, and continued. Brennan knew his mouth dropped open at that moment. "Shal... what was it?"

She gave a shrug, and continued her walk. He followed a bit closer, now in arms reach. She didn't give any detail of anger, of any other emotion that he may have annoyed her with his questions. "I don't really know, I thought I heard some thing, but it was gone by the time I turned. Must have just been a tactful animal".

She didn't say any more and Brennan couldn't help him self, when his mind wondered what kind of animal it could have been.

Shalimar shivered when she sensed Brennan move closer. The feral ran its claws down its prison walls, and growled at her for release. She made sure her back was straight, so Brennan wouldn't see her shiver so visibly. She didn't want him to panic or fuss over her.

She kept walking, following, something. Some thing pulled her towards the direction. She knew Brennan wouldn't turn back, unless she told him, or some thing happened. But she wanted him with her, but as selfish as it sounded to her, she couldn't admit it really was. Brennan would panic or freak if she didn't come back that night. So it was better if he was there so he could see she was fine. A small voice sounded in her head out of nothing ' but is that really why you brought him along... don't lie to your self too'.

It was her voice, but she stepped back as if it sounded aloud. Brennan gave her a worried look, but she waved it off, saying some thing had flown near her face.

She felt the feral grow stronger in her weariness, and wished it would just settle and let her rest a bit longer. She didn't want to go completely feral, especially if Brennan was there. The thought of what may happen to him, made her heart jump, and her breath catch.

They both went the way Shalimar led, and it kept going till Brennan knew over an hour had passed. He thought she would just keep going, till she brought them out and into an opening. The tree's seemed to naturally leave space for the area. There was a small cave to there left, that seemed to dig into the ground and the ocean to their right. There was a small cliff, where the sea and island suddenly cut off.

Shalimar walked towards the edge, and Brennan didn't recognise he's quickly reached out and grabbed her arm before she could go the next 5 steps to the edge. She stared deep into him, and he felt slight fear when his hand slipped gently away from her arm.

"I'm not going to jump off, I just wanna get a bit closer". Her eyes held him where he stood, and he had no thought of his own. He felt like a sweet spell had been cast and he was under it.

She walked to the edge, and peered over. She smiled to her self, and looked over the sea, to the sun that was lowering. She could sense Brennan behind her and was trying not to look at him. She knew it was a bad idea to bring him out there with her, but some thing just, said, he needed to go. Even if he'd had other plans to do some thing, she was confident she would have changed his mind in coming with her. she tensed her back, not allowing any stray thoughts to be brought to the feral in her, attention. Although she feared it already was.

Brennan moved towards the edge with her, like he had no fear of either of them falling off. He lent to look over and saw the drop, and his heart skyrocketed into his throat. He moved back away from the ledge and before he could croak out any thing, Shalimar stepped away from it to. The need to tell her some thing, it buzzed in his head, in his throat, but he just didn't know what it was.

He tilted his head, suddenly realising the sun had been blinding him and stepped back away even further from the ledge. He walked towards the cave, and found some pleasantness about it. A cold draft hung in it, but nothing moved within. There were some pictures that reminded Brennan of what Cave men used to do, but they seemed vivid. So real he felt he could reach towards it and touch the real object. Sighing with gladness that it was abandoned or at least the animal that lived there, was not there, he let him self-lean against the rock and relax. He mentally laughed to him self when he remembered what Emma had said about Shalimar and relaxing. He shook his head, Shalimar had done nothing relaxing, only scared the life out of him.

Her foots steps were what made him open his eyes. She was looking into the cave as she came over to him, and lent next to him.

She closed her eyes, letting her self relax with the wind blowing in from the sea. She sighed, and slid her back down the stone. Brennan soon followed. they both sat there, sealed in the moment of letting their fear and adrenaline, Shalimar's adrenaline, cool down.

Emma wavered when she stood up. A broad smile spread on her face, and she glided into the house, feeling better than ever. She felt more joyful, more full of life, but sleep called as the day gave way to the night, and howls of various night animals gave main features to the night.

When she walked in, there was no one there. She knew she'd sensed Brennan and Shal going into the woods, but to where, was Adam and Jesse.

She went to Adams office and gave a low knock, not wanting to disturb Adam if he was into some thing that was important. She stuck her head around the door when no answer came. Adam lay with his head, rested on the desk, fast asleep. She sighed with a shake of her head, and went in search of Jesse. She gave up after she searched his room, and the kitchen. She tracked him down using her ability, and followed the trail.

When she entered the attic, she covered her mouth as she walked into a cobweb, and tried not to squeal. She kept going, to find Jesse.

When she found him, she tapped her foot on the floor in annoyance. Jesse slowly turned with a half stupid grin on his face, and it wiped away when he saw how annoyed she was.  
"Hey Em... what up?"

"you. I was trying to find you so you could help me get Adam to bed, but instead I find you up here doing god knows what". Her eyes were stern but she was trying not to giggle at the stupid object Jesse had over his head. No doubt it was to play a game on the computer, and Jesse always did get too deeply involved in them. The object seemed mostly metal, but hung over Jesse's head as meant to be some hat or helmet. It had all kinds of visible wires, and didn't really look safe.

"I'm just checking this game out, it's amazing. I've got to get it for the computer in Sanctuary". Emma nodded, and couldn't help but add a small bit to the end.   
"Along with that hat".

Jesse sighed, and quickly pulled the thing off his head, "I didn't realise I was still wearing that. Any ways lets go get Adam and put him to bed". Jesse rose as he said that and started towards the door. Emma chanced a quick glance at the title flashing on the screen and almost laughed when it read some thing about pilots.

They half dragged Adam as he lifted his head once to see who was calling him, and dropped it straight back down when he realised it was the younger two of the team. He was tired from working and didn't complain or even wake up again as Jesse hauled him up and heaved him on his shoulder.

when he was into bed, he gave a grumble of some thing, and then fell off into sleepy land. Emma gave a little snicker and Jesse couldn't help but smirk at her. She seemed too close to perfect, too close, to some thing. Jesse couldn't put his finger on it, and sighed, knowing he wouldn't be as close to her as he wanted.

hey went up to their rooms but before Emma popped into her room she turned around, "Jesse".

Jesse halted at his door, and was slightly glad to see a small smile on her face. "Ye Em".

She hesitated for a moment before her smile was real, "what were you doing up in the attic".  
Jesse gave a small laugh, "Owe, just playing a few games". Emma gave a nod after a while, accepting his answer and he smiled back.

She gave him a hug, and was relieved when he returned it. There had been awkward moments between them that had made Emma's mind wonder to far off certain lines, and crossed barriers she said she would never have with Jesse.

They stepped apart, and she gave a nervous laugh before going into her room, and closing the door with another say of good night.

Jesse waited till her door was closed, before having another moment to make his heart stop pounding. He knew he liked her, but he didn't want to ruin what they had as team members. HE gave a sigh, before too stepping into his room.

Neither even had a thought of where Brennan or Shalimar could be.

next one will be better, hopefully.

just in case any one is confused.

It's a B/S and J/E. but nothing major.

Please reply. And again thx 4 the replies.

Tunder28


	6. Not my room

Brennan shifted as he felt a body lying heavy to his right. He didn't know what it was and in his sleeping state, tried to ignore it. The last thing he could remember was his eyes slowly closing when the sun set in front of him and Shalimar. He couldn't really remember how they had gotten where they were, only it mattered that they were there.

Shalimar shuffled closer to Brennan when the cold air threatened to wake her from her peaceful sleep. She found a small place on Brennan's chest to rest her head, and fell deeper into a sleep. For once, the feral seemed to be asleep as well. Shalimar had her suspicions about that, but would question them later. Right now all she wanted was peaceful sleep. Complete silence and that would help her put up with the feral side of herself a bit longer.

Bushes near the two sleeping members parted, and a dark creature lurked closer and closer to what was napping out side its home. He crept up to them, and waited to see if either had sensed him coming. Neither moved so he drew nearer. Its whiskers tickled Brennan's face as it inhaled what they both smelled like. Brennan waved away what he thought may be a fly and after it went away, his hand drifted back to the floor. His hand landed on a huge paw, but in his sleep, he just brushed the thing aside in his mind... along with a small prick he felt on his hand, and let his mind fall deeper into slumber. The creature pushed aside the humans hand with a bug paw that held small little daggers on the end that retracted and ran along the middle of Brennan's hand

The creature moved to Shalimar, and suddenly jumped back. It smelled an animal, but saw a human. It tilted its head and inhaled her scent again. The creature stepped back as she suddenly started to move about. When she didn't rest again, it started to move away from the two.

It sprung back into the bushes, leaving no evidence it had ever been there or ever existed for that matter.

It was around 3am, when Brennan opened his eyes. He felt comfortable, but jumped away when darkness greeted his eyes. He tried to remember where he could be, but couldn't remember walking back to the mansion with Shal. He tried to stand, and as he succeeded, a low thud made him look back down. He squinted to see into the dark, even if he couldn't see his feet. He jumped and realised it was Shalimar when golden eyes looked up at him in annoyance.

"Hey Shal... sorry but, where are we?"

He saw as she started to look around with those gold eyes, and sat back down as gently as possible. He felt around for any thing, but only wafers of some thing, which felt like grass, greeted his hands.

Shalimar confirmed it for him, "we're still out side... I wonder why the others didn't start a search". Brennan bit his lower lip as a thought crossed his mind on what Jesse had told him, and quickly banished it. He rose more determined now, and still he tried to squint to see 3 feet in front of him. Sighing, he gave up looking and allowed his other senses to roam. If he couldn't see, then hearing, smell and anything else that may help, would have to do.

Shalimar rose and in an instant took his hand. He jumped at the contact, and was glad Shal hadn't looked at him at that moment. His face went red with embarrassment, and he tried to turn away, but Shalimar wasn't looking at him.

"Come on Bren, I'll lead us back, just try and watch your step".

Brennan gave a little huff, "that's easy for you to say".

During the walk, Brennan kept his own thoughts to him self, not wanting to start freaking Shal out, and him self, if he said he thought he could hear some thing behind them. He kept hearing it but put it down to his own mind, and how tired he was. Along the paths they took, Shal seemed to find some joy, every time Brennan lost his footing in a place, and she would prevent him from falling on his face.

Once he slipped on the edge of a hill, and nearly brought Shalimar down with him. But with reflexes like a cat, she gripped a tree and pulled him up.

Brennan seemed to get used to the ground as Shalimar pronounced that they were drawing nearer to the mansion. He gave a sigh of relief when she said it. But the constant thought some thing was behind them, dug into Brennan's brain and made sparks of doubt question if there really was some thing there.

He dared not turn, just to find his answer. He may like animals, but only ones that aren't wild and don't tend to sink big teeth into flesh. Ones with paws to match the size of his hands, and jaws that held the package of the teeth.

He shook him self, trying to get his mind along happier thoughts, but none came, and he continued to think about what might or might not be, behind them. A stray thought made him feel slightly better.

'Shal would have sensed it if anything was that close'. Brennan nodded to him self, but his thoughts instantly started to argue with them selves.

' Not if she's too concentrated on getting you to the mansion, while keeping you from falling on your face'. He blew out a deep breath, and continued to allow Shalimar to pull him back to the mansion.

When they arrived out side, he almost felt like dropping back down to the ground in relief. Shalimar tugged him inside and when they entered, were slightly surprised to see the place was also dark. No light was left on which signalled no one was awake.  
They quietly walked up the stairs; again Shalimar leading him by the hand, until they reached their rooms. Brennan was too tired to take notice of what was going on around him, since the walk with the fresh air had sent him into a sleepy state.

He remembered Shal pushing him into the room, and then he was lying on the bed. He couldn't remember how close his bed was to the door, or any thing of the mansion. His eyes were already closing, to let him drift off. He felt Shal lie down on him and didn't really care. They were both asleep in seconds, and cuddled up.

One last thought echoed in his head, as he remembered in which direction Shal had pulled him in as they got to their rooms.

'Isn't my room on the left and not right'. But sleep took all other thoughts, and sent him drifting down the riverbanks of the dream world.

Ok. Sorry that this one was so short. But I'll make it up to you all with the others.

Please reply and keep them coming.

Thx for reading.

Tunder28


	7. Dreams

Control 7

Chapter title: Dreams

Brennan could hear the beating of his own heart, amplified. It beat in his ears, blood rushing and other things crackling in the background. He tried to move his arms and legs, but they remained determined to stay locked in the position he stood in. he felt panic lay a thick cover of its self, on his brain, as he realised as much as he tried, he could do nothing. He tried to talk, but his mouth nor jaw, didn't even budge an inch. He tried to move his head, but it was locked in place.

He became aware that he was standing in the wood again... but they seemed, darker. Like he knew some thing was out there, watching him. He shuddered as a thought of being connected to what ever it was out there, flashed in his mind.

He tried to ignore the noise in the bushes not 10 feet from him to his right. His heart hammered in his chest as the bushes started to shake and then part to allow some creature passage.

The creature gently made a gap in the bushes it had recently come through, and lifted its head to inhale the scents that still lingered in the air. Its wide and heavy feet left deep paw prints in the ground, and made leafs turn to crisp under them.

It sensed some thing, close by. Its whiskers twitched wildly, and its eyes roamed the area for any living animal. It sensed no animals, for they were smart enough to stay away. Some... scent, lingered in the air, driving the creature on to find it.

Brennan tensed when he started to see the thing come out the bushes. It left barely any thing where it walked, and no clear trail could be distinguished with the leaves falling off the trees.

He felt his body should have been in convulsions, with shivering, since the creature was now on its way towards him, although it's predatorily eyes had not locked onto him yet. But it didn't help him feel any better than it hadn't noticed him yet. It seemed to be tracking him by scent, and it was drawing nearer with every heart beat... and the closer it came, the less chance he would have of getting away.

Its casual slowness, made sweat form all over him. The creature seemed to have no worries, no thought of anything over powering it in its own home, or any fear of new things like normal creatures should.

Its gracefulness signalled only one thing to him... it was the top predator. He knew that because Shalimar had used the same techniques when sparing with him. Slowness signalled it knew some thing the other person did not. The gracefulness was working its way up to take on what ever may be ahead.

The nearer it came, the more it sensed what it had been tracking. Its nostrils flared as its mind prickled with the need to follow the scent. It was so close it felt it should be a few feet away from the suspected prey... but its eyes said other wise.

As the scent grew to a sudden Holt, the creature looked around suspiciously. There was nothing before its hazel eyes, but yet, some thing nagged that there should be.

Its breathing grew heavier and its eyes raced around the area in which it stood. Its muscles tensed and flexed as it moved about on its paws, scanning.

Brennan did feel some reaction as the creature came a foot from him, its nose reaching towards him as if to prod him to move... but it wasn't the reaction he was expecting.

His breathing was heavy as the thing came towards him. Every muscle tensed reactively, and switched as if it should be moving. His mind raced with questions but held none of the answers. He didn't want to look at the thing any longer. The closer it came, the more he felt like dropping to the floor in exhaustion. He didn't what was happening, or whether it was a really bad nightmare that formed realistic boundaries like the real world, or just a odd meeting.

He wished to god that it wasn't real, because if it was, he would be sprinting in the other direction... and need some more underwear.

His right hand burned. The middle of his palm itched like crazy and he was despite to the point of feeling every little detail or effect that happened to his body... especially to his hand.

Brennan's breath caught when the creature suddenly stared directly at him and started its pursuit.

The creature knew there was some thing. It felt it as the wind blew, and seemed to shift to the side as if being blocked by some thing. It's whiskers twitched and muscles tensed as its eyes fixed on the position where the wind did not touch.

Its back bent as its shoulder blade adjusted also to the style of being as silent as possible, even if that meant as slow as possible. A growl slowly worked its way from the pit of its stomach, to rumble in its throat. It started off so silent it was like a soft whistle, and then the growl grew louder and amplified.

The sound of a growl froze Brennan's blood, and all he wanted was to be a million miles away from the creature. All he could see, was a side ways glance, but couldn't really make out what kind of animal it was. When the growl came, his thoughts erupted into an image of a mountain lion and that was what sent his nerves running to pack their suitcases. He couldn't verify if it was, but he didn't want to verify if it was either.

He could only wait as the thing stalked towards him, with a determination in his eyes Brennan knew only some form of animal or feral, could relate to. He knew because Shal normally gave him the same fixed stare when he'd done some thing.

He almost thought he'd stumbled as its feet started to quicken and his vision went to blackness. He thoughts he'd fainted and almost wanted to laugh... until some thing gripped his chest. This time his body did react to his orders, and he flew up.

Shalimar nearly went toppling off the bed and her eyes flashed feral when Brennan nearly sent her the rest of the way. Brennan had bolted up from sleep and woke her in his actions as she had been leaning on him.

"BRENNAN... its not good for your health when you wake a feral twice in one night".

Brennan sat panting and shivering, not really hearing what Shal had said, or even the tightness in her voice that carried the threat. Sweat dripped from his forehead, and he kept taking deep gulps of breath, trying to calm his heart that was still stampeding into his ribs. When his head had settled for a slow drumming of a headache, he looked towards Shal.

She was still staring at him, but her eyes softer and worried. She didn't need to be told he had had a nightmare, for she saw the fear in his eyes. It was distant fear that had faded more in the passing seconds of waking, but it was still there. She lent forwards and hugged him, and wasn't surprised when he returned the hug. She was oblivious to the sweat that was now on her.

She tried ignoring the sweat that was rolling down the side of his head, and the heavy breathing coming from him, but it was stirring some thing in her.

She didn't know if it was the feral or she own sympathy for him, but some thing was changing in her.

Brennan pulled away from the hug and let his head drop with a feeling of disgust with him self. He shouldn't have allowed a dream to have taken so much control over him... but it had, and all he felt was weak and helpless after it. He felt the emotion still as Shal fixed her eyes on the floor; glad she wasn't paying attention to his weariness now to go near her.

After the hug, after he'd pulled away, a flash of the creature had ran through his brain, reminding him, when he look at her. In the dream, that creature was the top predator, and in real life, the strongest member of Mutant X was Shalimar... She was the top predator of the pack.

He wanted to hate him self for how he was feeling towards her, but he couldn't help it.

Shalimar saw he was also staring away from her, but down at his hands. She thought the dream may have had some thing to do with his powers, but the atmosphere that lingered around him seemed too powerful, too overpowering, to have been about his powers. She'd picked up a trick a few months after he'd joined the team, to know when he was thinking about his powers, and when he wasn't, and it didn't look like one of the times he was.

"... You wanna talk about it".

Brennan heard the softness in her voice, and his eyes levelled with hers. He no loner thought of the predator he knew she was, but the comforting part of her. She always helped him feel better when Emma could not succeed, and that was most the time. Emma and him had a connection, and it was deep... but it was different with Shalimar. Emma helped him mentally, but with Shal, her presences and calmness levelled him out physically.

Sighing, he felt rather embarrassed and stupid. He brushed his hands over his face and back through his hair.

"...No. Its ok now Shal... really. I just got a bit spooked".

He lay back down, letting his arms lie above his head. He didn't think it was real, but then again... ' It felt so real'.

Shal didn't lie back down though. She sat up on the edge of the bed. Both legs tucked underneath her and watching him. She still looked worried, and he reached out to her with his hand that wasn't prickling with pins and needles. After a few moments she gripped his hand tight with her own and lay back.

As her head lay back down on his chest... the beating of his heart greeted her ears and she gave a sleepy sigh relaxing further.

Brennan felt her ease down and was glad. He'd hoped he'd fooled her with his act of being ok, but every time he closed his eyes, all he could hear through the silence of early hours of morning was the growl. He didn't want to go back to sleep, but it seemed every thing Shal attempted and wanted him to do, he did.

"Go to sleep now Bren... I'll protect you from the monsters". She gave a small shudder of her shoulders as she laughed, and he did too.   
He sighs and slowly, his eyes started to close. His mind voiced what he wanted to say.

'... I hope so...'

please reply to the story.

Hope u r all enjoying it.

Tunde28


	8. Wake UP

Control Within 8

Morning crept in on them all, and woke Jesse and Emma. It was 7:15 when they both exited their rooms at the same time, and gave each other the greeting of a quick, 'morning', before making their way to the kitchen. It was stocked and they found things that would suit their taste in the morning perfectly.

Adam came shortly after, giving them thanks for putting him to bed. He was straight back to work within the hour, and by the time it was 8, he was well into it.

Jesse and Emma never bothered to think of interrupting him. As they both sat munching on their breakfast, Emma remembered Brennan and Shal.

"Hey Jess, did Shal and Bren come back yesterday".

Jesse stopped the spoon of cereal half way in the air, while looking towards her. He dropped it back down and gave a small smile of knowing.

"I don't really know... they may still be out there. Just leave them to it". He scooped the cereal into his mouth with the spoon, trying not to stare too much at Emma. She had her hand on her hip, "Leave them, to what".

Jesse quickly finished and stood up with his empty bowl. "Never mind. Why don't I go see if they're back"?

As Jesse washed his bowl, Emma's eyes burned into his back, making him feel nervous. He tried to stop him self from running out the room, and when he was out, he sighed with relief.

He jogged up the flights of stairs and towards Brennan and Shal's corridor. He went to Brennan's room and gave a heavy knock. He expected a grumpy elemental to tell him to go away, but no reply came. He knocked again, "... Brennan".

After yet another no answer, he slowly started to open the door, hoping the elemental was either not there or in a good mood. When he was grumpy in the morning and Jess went too far, Jesse normally had to run for cover in the lab with Adam.

The door gave not one creek and slid open with ease. Jesse was confused when he saw the bed was still made and nothing disturbed only for Brennan's clothes half hanging out the cupboard. He fixed them back in and wandered about, wondering if the elemental really had spent the night in the woods with Shalimar.

After taking a look around, he left Brennan's room, closing the door behind him and went to Shal's door. He gently knocked on the door, and waited again. There was movement in the room, which only made Jesse think Shal was alone, and then his mind clicked that Brennan may be out in the woods.

He gave a more urgent knock, and started to jostle about on his feet in nervousness. He heard some thing thump to the floor, and stepped back, thinking Shal was running to open the door. There was a curse and then he heard feet drumming on the floor. He thought he heard Shal talking to some one, telling them to get more sleep and then in a flash, Shal swung the door open, looking slightly annoyed.

"What's up Jess?"

Jesse gave a small smile, "have you seen Brennan?"

Shal widened the gap in the door and allowed Jesse to see in. There lay Brennan still asleep. Jesse had to smile at the sight. Brennan looking like he'd just only gotten asleep and his hair was slightly messed up. Shal returned the door to her side, cutting of Jesse' view of Brennan.

"Any thing else?"

Jesse heard a slight mumble off Brennan and his smile grew bigger, making Shal give her hair a quick tidy up. "... What time did you guys get back last night?" the smile still remained as he talked.

"... I can't remember. It was late and you guys had already gone to bed. What are you staring at!"?

Jesse shook his head, "no, nothing... so, ruff night".

Shalimar flashed her eyes at him, "Bren kept having a few nightmares. Nothing major, so Jess. I suggest you wipe that grin off your face before I-"

Emma came up the stairs and gave Shal a wide smile, "Hey Shal... where's Brennan".

Jesse pointed to Shalimar's room and Emma instantly fell silent. Her and Jesse both exchanged a look while Shal stood watching, her temper was slowly building up again. She gave a low and warning growl before the other two stood straight, but neither gave her a straight look in the eyes.

"Ok. Just to clear this up. Bren, and me we went there for sight seeing, nothing else, nor did we have the intention to get lost. We got back late, and was too tired to do any thing so get the grin off your face Jess".

Jesse just shrugged and walked down the stairs, and Emma struggled to still stand there while the feral of their group stood expecting her to accuse her of some thing. She soon followed Jesse and when she was down the stairs, Jesse was standing at the bottom. When she reached him, he shook his head, "I still say they dig each other".

Emma nodded, and started to make her way towards the porch again, although she had no intention of meditating. Her and Jesse always sat scheming with each other, and putting plans into action. Mostly, their talks were about how to get Bren and Shal.

Adam was busy on his computer, checking the history of the place they were at. Marc was a friend, but he was a kind of prankster. He always helped people, but it held a hidden agenda behind it.

He found some tales of when people had came to visit the island, and claimed a creature had hunted them the whole time. People had started to go missing, and the creature was blamed. He checked to see if there was any images or any information of the creature, but all who saw it, went missing within the next few days.

Adam sighed with annoyance and tried to clear his head of the fog of the myths of the creature. Some said it was sent from the gods, to protect their land they once lived on. Others said the devil sent it to take away the tainted ones. The ones who committed the evil acts.

So far, Adam believed neither. He always thought there was a scientific explanation behind every thing that happened.

Sighing, he pinched the bridge of his nose, and then got back to work with searching.

Brennan's eyes slowly opened, and when they did, he sighed with relief and gave her a small smile.

"Hey Shal... did I wake you up". He couldn't imagine what he looked like at that moment, but she looked like a goddess. She was standing at the foot of the bed, with the doors to the balcony wide open, allowing the golden glow of the sun to envelope her.

She gave him a smile; "I've been awake for ages. I was waiting for you to get up so we could go".

Brennan lifted his head in confusion, "Go where... I don't remember you telling me?"

She gave a laugh at his state. He looked like he could sleep for a week, but he needed to get up and eat some thing. His hair was messed up still, and his clothes seemed creased from sleeping on them.

' I should have got him to change'. An image of that scene sprang to her mind and she gave a slight shiver. Already the feral was getting back on track with tempting her.

Brennan started to get up, not really wanting to, but the thought of saying no to Shal was just not possible at that moment. As he stood up, he stretched and groaned as muscles that were tense from his sleeping position gave in to relaxing. He shook his arms and started towards the door, where Shal was waiting.

As he passed, he saw her hands fidgeting at her sides but thought to deal with that later. If the feral was still annoying her, he'd just have to come up with more ideas on how to get her to relax.

He went to his room, and made sure to close the door behind him. He really didn't want any one to sneak in and scare him to death. If Jesse succeeded in doing it, he would never live it down from having the spooks of the place.

As big and as amazing as the place was, there was some thing about it that sent nerves flying through the roof, and unknown emotions to surface.   
Brennan thought back to the dream he'd had. ' Was it a dream... it had to be... '. He looked around the room and started to search for some clothes. When he found them, he put the on his bed and started towards the bathroom. He turned the shower on and after undressing, and putting his COM ring on the sink, got in.

Although water weakened him, he was glad to have it. Warm water was perfect for loosening his muscles, and from the dream he'd had, every muscle in his body felt flexed to the extreme and strained.

Shalimar had also gotten her clothes ready on her bed and went to shower. It wasn't a habit the team had; it was just being out in the woods had left too many scents on her of the inhabitants of the woods. She didn't know whether to call it woods or forest, it seemed more forest, but woods was the first name that came to mind.

She went into the shower and relaxed against the warmth of the water. She tried to forget the images that randomly floated in front of her minds eye, catching her off guard. She could hear Brennan in his room, and was glad he'd also went to shower. The same scents had been left on Brennan, and she really didn't want to constantly be reminded the feral was on alert to any weakness in her it could attack. Scents made her feral side more aware of things, and prepared to set an unknown plan into action.  
She got out after 20 minutes of washing her skin and hair and after a towel was filmily around her, she went into her room to dry and change.

Brennan made sure to dry his feet when he stepped out the shower. It seemed he was having a week of bad look and didn't want any injuries to follow him back to sanctuary. There were bad guys to fight, and with him with an injury, that would give them an advantage.

As Brennan walked back into his room, he made sure his clothes were still there and the same so Jesse couldn't have came in and changed them. He suddenly shivered. His window was open, and he stared at it wearily. He struggled to push away images from the dream and slowly made his way towards it. He steps seemed slow, but yet too fast. He gripped the handle on the window and started to close it. When it closed, Brennan didn't feel any better. His hand remained on the handle, seemingly glued there.

He turned around after finally letting the handle go, and surveyed the room. Nothing seemed different... but there was some thing, about it, that made him feel a bit jumpy. He was tempted to spark his hand up with the familiar and encouraging energy that coursed through him, but pushed the thought away when he remembered he was still wet.   
He started to dry and got changed. He was ready to walk out the door, and unknowingly, felt around his arms and neck to see if he'd forgotten any thing. He realised he'd left his ring in the bathroom on the sink.

He still felt the awkward presence in the room, but knew he had to forget about it, or if Jesse knew he would even had that carved on his gravestone when he died.

The bathroom held nothing to make him jump at the slightest noise, but the constant dripping of water did make him feel nervous. The taps were fully turned off, and the same for the shower.

He grabbed his ring, being careful not to knock it into the sink. He slipped it back onto his finger quickly, and felt some sort of relief come over him.

A blaring noise made his heart slam into his ribs and he sucked in needed breath to take the effect off his heart. He turned to look into his room, and started to curse him self in his head. It was the alarm he'd set to wake him if he slept in. His heart fell silent for a few seconds as the alarm suddenly cut off its noise.

' Now I know its not supposed to do that...'

Brennan allowed energy to run along his fingers, and come to life in his hand. He started towards his room, trying to ignore his heart that claimed to be running a mile a second. He stepped into his room slowly, letting an old emotion come into play that always held fear at bay.

He glanced around the room, and started to move towards his bed. His cupboard that was near the door had one door hanging open. He went to it, and closed it silently.

Some thing suddenly tackled him from behind, leaving him no opening to throw the energy. It was no use any ways. With the shock of the attack, Brennan had lost his concentration, along with the hold on his power. It vanished as soon as he was slammed into the floor.

He swung around with a quick flip of his hands, and was lying facing the thing that had tackled him.

"Hey Bren".

Brennan let out a gulp of breath, "Shal... what are you doing?" she was smiling wide, a little devil glistening in her eyes. "What am I doing... what are you doing... are you trying to kill some one"?

Brennan got up off the floor, trying to work up an excuse in his head why he'd had his energy ready to burn some one to ascender. Sighing as he brushed off his clothes, he changed the subject.

"Did you turn off my alarm?"

She nodded, "it was giving me a headache. It had only been on for a few seconds and it was annoying. No wonder you have it to wake you up".

Brennan shook his legs and brushed his hands together. He could still feel the energy bubbling under his skin, waiting for any attacker to step into its path.

Sighing, he walked towards the door, Shalimar following closely behind. When they were in the hall and walking to the stairs she started talking again.

"What was it... are you still freaked about your dream".

Brennan just shrugged, "I don't know... it must be. I'm all right now. I didn't mean to wake you last night". An image of hazel eyes flashed in his mind, and then Shalimar's eyes, and he wanted it to go away. The dream was repeating in his mind, opening up more things he'd gladly forgotten.

Shalimar smiled, "don't worry about it... so, are you coming with me then?"

Brennan remembered what she had told him earlier, and gave her a smirk, "where we going".

When they reached the bottom of the flights of stairs, they were heading to the kitchen for some food.

"We're going with Adam to do some searching. He thinks he may have found some history behind this place".

"Owe..." Brennan felt his heart quicken at the thought of going back out into the woods.

'Ok Bren. Stop freaking your self out. It was just a dream, not real... I hope'.

Please reply back and hoped u enjoyed it.

There is more to come.

Tunder28


	9. Searching

Adam was waiting at the front door for the two oldest members of Mutant x. As soon as they were in front of him, he gave them an encouraging smile and told them what they were looking for.

"We're gonna be searching for any remote area, where its separate from every thing else. When we find an area, we'll have to keep our eyes open for any places that animals may live".

Shal smiled, "well there is plenty of tree's that birds can live in. What kind of home are we looking for? how big is it? And what kind of animal".

Adam sighed, "I don't really know what type of animal. It must be big, bigger than a wolf or a warthog. It most likely wont be the size of a bear but keep your eyes open for any caves. Large open area's I believe will fit this kind of animals liking".

A dull feeling of dread started to creep into Brennan's stomach; making his nerves start to sizzle. He couldn't remember what he'd seen in his dream, but Adam was describing its size pretty well. He didn't know if the creature was what Adam was talking about... but if it was... Brennan didn't want to have an encounter with it.

Before he could change his mind and make up an excuse to Adam, Shalimar seized his arm and started to pull him out side.  
Jesse and Emma were sitting talking on the swing chair on the front porch. Their talking came to a Holt when Brennan and Shalimar both stepped out. Emma gave a low gasp before pretending to meditate. Jesse knew Emma would leave him to deal with the trouble, and he quickly gave the two other members of mutant x a wave and a smile, trying to show he didn't want a beating, when he didn't deserve one.

Shalimar's eyebrow rose in question to him, and her mouth slowly started to open, before Adam stepped out onto the porch. With one wave to go on from Adam, Shalimar's mouth clamped shut and she started to lead Brennan and Adam into the woods.

Jesse turned back around to Emma, "thanks Em, do you want me to end up in the lab 24/7". But he stopped talking when he saw the worried look on Emma's face. Her eyes were opened again, but it seemed she was staring off into some thing, like she was trying to work some thing out.

"Em... are you ok".

She gave him a worried look and then shook her head, "I don't know... I was meditating and suddenly, I got a hit of emotions of one off the others. I weren't trying to read any of them, but the emotion was strong that I picked up on it".

Jesse chanced a glance at the retreating members of Mutant X and then turned back to Emma. "Which one was it?"

Emma was not hiding her direct look towards the group of people. "... It was Brennan. He's weary of some thing... but there was fear hidden inside it. I don't know how to explain". After a few seconds, Jesse decided not to turn the situation into a joke. Emma certainly wouldn't find it funny and that would just make him look like an idiot. It wasn't like Brennan to be afraid of any thing... other than Shal.

"Maybe we should ask him what's up".

Emma gave a small shrug, "... I don't know. It's gone now, he's ok now... but it was a brief flash. It was faint, but at the same time, strong". Jesse nodded, "well, if it's gone now, lets go have some fun and forget about it, for now."

Emma gave him a smirk, "well what do you have in mind". Jesse felt heat flash into his face and quickly pushed it away, hoping Emma hadn't sensed it. 'I doubt it'.

"The pool's free... wanna try it out". Emma was biting her lower lip, and quickly jumped up, "ok. But just as long as you don't hurt you're self trying to show off". Jesse stood up with her, "Show off. Em, I don't need to show off".

As the three members of Mutant x ventured more further into the Woods. Shalimar was leading them, while also keeping her eyes open for any clue of what Adam was looking for.

Brennan strayed at Adam's side, not really wanting to be there at that moment. He was afraid, that was true, but another thought had drifted into his mind, while they walked.

'I may be afraid and yet I have the electricity on my side. What if some thing happened to Shal, and she couldn't defend Adam if some thing came. No, I need to stay, and most of all face what ever needs to be faced'.

Adam was watching Brennan, watching his facial expression change constantly as he battle inside his own head. Adam sighed and shook his head. Brennan blamed him self for every thing that happened to the team. But what Adam didn't like was when his own mind spoke back to him, ' just like a certain some one'.

Adam quickly thought it best if he used his eyes more, and take his mind off the events happening to the team.

They continued to walk in silence for the next hour, before tiredness pulled at their legs, slowing them down more than was needed. After Shalimar noticed the men dragging behind, she stopped and said they needed to rest. Brennan was about to protest, but one sharp look off her and his tongue was silenced.

As she sat down, she felt the hairs on her neck, prickle and her eyes flashed feral, searching the area around them.

Brennan lay back against a tree as he allowed his aching legs to relax. He was too stubborn to have asked Shal to slow down, let alone stop. But he still wasn't happy about being out there.

As soon as his thoughts started to lead back to the dream, his back suddenly stiffened and he could feel some thing, lurking, slowly trailing about somewhere near by. He look directly over to Shal, and when he did, his fears were confirmed when golden eyes flared.

His mind started to panic and he almost felt the need to smack him self across his face.

' Its real... Its coming, it can sense us, smell us! We need to get away from it... Adam may make it back if Shal and me hold it'. His thoughts crashed into each other and made asunder when Adam gave his shoulder a slight shove. His expression was of worry for him, and Brennan tried to suddenly hide his fearful eyes from their leader.

"Are you ok Brennan?"

Shal suddenly looked over towards him, and he felt the need to look away from those golden eyes... those predators' eyes.

He shrugged off the calming hand and looked away, "Ye, I'm fine". Silence stretched out between them, and Brennan wished for some noise to take his mind off the crackling in the woods around them.

Finally Shalimar rose, with a wondering smirk on her face. "Hey Adam, me and Bren found some thing when we were out here yesterday".

Brennan's headshot round to her in disbelief, she wasn't going to take them there... was she. The look in her eyes said she would, "Shal, I don't think that would be what Adam was looking for".

Adam was glancing between them, "Well its at least worth a look. Where about was it Shal. Do you remember where it was?"

Shalimar nodded and started into a pacific direction. Brennan gritted his teeth to suppress the curse that flooded into his mouth.

Adam waved him to follow, and with a reluctant sigh, Brennan dragged him self-back to his feet. He gave the woods around a quick glance, and a weary look before following after the two.

I know this one was short, but please reply.

Thx 4 reading.

Tunder28


	10. Some things out there

Chapter title: Some things out there...

As the three members of mutant x trudged back through the woods, they were unaware of a shadowy creature following. Shalimar felt the hairs on her neck stair once again in the last 5 minutes and allowed her eyes to change to their perfect golden tint. She scanned the areas around them, but again, like all the other times, found nothing on their tail. She gave their surrounding area a confused look, before leading the two other men on. She had her wits about her, and was ready for any thing that may decide it was tired of sitting in the shadows.

Adam and Brennan nearly took a tumble a few times during the walk, but wiping their hands clean of the mud, and little branches as big as a needle, and continued after her.

Adam gave a sharp grunt when he stepped on an uneven part of ground. A striking jolt flowed now through his ankle, while he quickly tried to wave off the attention of Brennan and Shal. He too could feel some thing, out there. It was like having your back to the light, and seeing a shadow that wasn't yours flow past you. Every time Adam thought he'd heard some thing, the woods would betray him, and the wind thrash at bushes, wavering every thing to get no location of what he thought, could be tracking them.

He watched Shalimar wearily, and confirmed that she too had heard some thing moving about out there.

He kept glancing back at Brennan, who was watching the trees and bushes as if they would suddenly whip out and snatch him up. He was worried about Brennan. He'd been like that the whole time they'd been out there. Adam felt his forehead was beginning to crease just like Brennan's the more he looked at him.

Shalimar sniffed the air that was gusted towards them by the wind, hoping for some hint as to what was out there. Some part of her mind said she was imagining it, but could she very well imagine the smell of fear off her two other teammates... she doubted it.

When she found the path her and Brennan had took the resent day, she found the solidness of it, the reality of the area calming. She waved Adam and Brennan to follow, as slowly, the cave came into view.

Brennan saw the hand gesture to follow, and his stomach gripped onto its self. His mind started to act on its own and he felt his body start to move sluggishly, and slow down. He scrunched his hands into fists, and fought to keep himself under control. When he felt the sliver of coldness expand from his centre, he knew he at least had some control within.

As he followed, it felt like he'd stepped over an invisible line somewhere entering the clearing. Instead of fear and weariness like before, calmness and peace radiated from the place, and enveloped him in its trusting arms. He almost wanted to sink to the floor, the feeling so overwhelming he nearly did. He saw Shal move with still the stiffness in her shoulders, but he saw the same effect that was happening to him, take its toll on Adam. Adam's knee's nearly buckled, but with a jolt he was back up before any one knew the difference.

Brennan shook his head as he tried to clear the fog of calmness out of his mind. He needed to be alert so nothing could sneak up on them from behind. The thought seemed to have some effect on the fog, and with the advantage, Brennan cleared his lungs of the hot air, and welcomed the cold air that flooded into his looks with a deep breath.

Shal was standing in front of the cave, inspecting the wall that Brennan thoughts he'd had a dream about. Adam was next to her, doing the same.

Brennan stood back as he watched the two. He saw the gleam of interest in Adam's eyes as he studied the images. Shalimar's eyes however, held no interest like Adam's. Her eyes fixed on certain images, working their way along the rest. But still, her hazel eyes found the same ones she'd been staring at before. With an intense gaze, she grazed her fingers over a particular one, and then suddenly pulled back like the thing was a viper.

Brennan tried to edge closer, to see what she was looking at. He jumped when Adam suddenly spoke, stopping him in his tracks.  
"This is amazing. I've never seen such detail, nor such realistic poses, in any thing of this type. That one you are looking at Shal is a drawing of an ancient animal, that some said could roar the voices of the gods. Hey Brennan, come here and see this one".

Brennan allowed his shoulders to sag, as he knew Adam would literally go into his lecture mode about the history of the place, and any thing else he could remember from research. Shalimar gave him a smile that was ready to spread to a grin while still be sympathetic.

He went over to Adam who was leaning towards a drawing, nose nearly touching the wall it was drew on. Adam grabbed his arm and pulled him closer, and nearly thrust Brennan shoulder first into the wall.

"This one I think means the eyes of the hunter".

Brennan gave Adam an amused little laugh, before it ended abrupt-idly. What he saw wasn't funny. On the wall, was a scene that triggered images from the dream?

The picture on the wall was a beast of some sort, in mid jump, its right eye that pointed towards some thing, was what was meant to be the main point of the picture. But the rest of it, made Brennan's breath turn to condensation in his throat. The creature was leaping towards some thing, claws outstretched from those huge paws.

Brennan felt his legs started to wobble as his insides turned to ice, which felt like, were melting. The eye looked to be bulging, to Brennan's eyes, making it seem too realistic. He tried to look away as his breath, started to be heaved for.

Adam wasn't looking at Brennan, since the sound in the woods had caught his ear. He had walked towards the woods, where he tried to peer through the trees and bushes that blocked all view.

Shalimar was standing next to Brennan, also looking at the image. However, she was successful at ripping her sight away from the image. With out even looking at Brennan, she gripped him by the arm, and pulled him backwards away from the cave and towards the cliffs edge.

When she was less than ten feet from the edge she sunk to her knees. Brennan was still staring at the cave, eyes transfixed on the exact position of the image, which held his mind in a tight hold. Shalimar sucked in fresh air, and tried to keep from glaring at Brennan. Her hands were glued to her thighs, scrunching the clothes into her tight fists. She didn't realise, that her lips were pulled back, showing off her teeth. She was panting for breath, trying to keep her feral side under control, while also trying to ignore its luring words of temptation. She knew if she gave in, the results would lead to only total damnation.

She felt the waves of the struggle glide over her skin, giving her goose bumps. She tried to ignore it, and after a few more tried, gave a whimper of frustration.

Adam came back into the clearing, and gave a sigh of annoyance. He was certain he'd heard some thing, even seen some thing. But it was like a shadow, but vanished in the presence of him. But always, just over his shoulder.

He saw Shalimar on her knees and started to feel worry clog his mind. He walked towards her with urgency in his steps, but froze when golden eyes blazed at him. A small growl emits from her, but it was loud enough to be heard by Adam. It was a warning to stay away.

He saw Brennan just sitting at ease next to her, looking like he really wasn't there. Hoping to catch his attention for help with Shal, he talked low, so not to provoke Shalimar with any loud noises.

"Brennan..."

Brennan looked up at his mentor, and when he saw the urgency in his eyes, blended with worry, he felt his mind detach from his foggy trance, and be invited back to reality. He looked at Shal when he heard the whimper, and slowly, his mind came back to him. As if still in a trance, he reached towards her hands, and successfully got one into his.  
"... Shal..."

He was surprised him self, when his voice was so soft and low. It worked though. Shalimar slowly looked up at him, and after seeing he was trying to help. Scrunched her eyes shut, and nearly crumbled to the floor

With out realising what he was doing, he scooped her up with one of his arms, and pulled her to his chest. At immediate impact, he felt her shiver. Wetness soaked his chest, as she started to cry. He kept his arm around her though, protectively, not wanting her to feel any pain. He ached to end her tears, to see her smile again, and held her tighter to him when he realised... he couldn't do any thing to stop it.

After a few minutes of crying, Shalimar slowly started to feel the feral back off. It always happened in Brennan's embrace. It always made her want to laugh at the irony of it. The feral acted up when she would let her defences down, when she would enjoy her self and relax, and that was 8/10 times with Brennan. But when he held her tight, lending her strength, the feral coward away. She could feel the overwhelming feeling of not being in control flood the air. She couldn't tell whom it was coming from. Her because the feral had nearly beaten her, or from Brennan and Adam, who couldn't help because they didn't know how.

Adam slowly made his way over to the two members on the ground. He sat down near them, but ready to scuttle away should Shal go into another wrestling match.

Shalimar leaned off of Brennan after a while, and felt foolish for doing what she did. She didn't meet his eyes, and dared not meet Adam's. She knew his would be a mask of how he really felt, while Brennan's would be wide open for her to read.

She stood up, back stiff in determination, and newfound strength. Shaking off the worried hands of her team members, she told them to stop worrying over her and do what needed to be done.

"Are we done her Adam?"

Adam nodded, "Yes, this cave was what I was looking for, all I need to do is take some pictures and then get back to check them out".

Adam was off to the cave, where several flashes could be seen as he raised his COM ring to take the pictures.

Brennan didn't linger on the event that happened seconds ago. The feeling of being watched was back, and he couldn't help but picture the eyes in the cave blazing its hazel fury at him. He glanced at Shal, who seemed to had forgotten what had happened seconds ago, and was looking off into the woods.

He wasn't entirely looking forward to the walk back. He knew as soon as they stepped back into the woods, the feeling of worry and dread would return also, and follow them to mansion, where it would also creep into the floorboards of the place, settling in.

Shalimar was staring intently at a position; any position to stop every thing else from seeming like it was shifting.

Her eyes fell on a dull thing, which seemed to be standing on the edge of the shadows. She focused more, only to realise with fear it looked like some one, was standing watching them. She pushed her hand behind her back, and fixed her eyes on the figure, while waving her hand to Brennan behind her back. She knew if the figure saw, it would bolt, and she wanted to verify some one else could see it too.

Brennan saw the hand gesture, and felt his heart pick up a quick beat. He followed the title of Shalimar's head, only to feel his heart go into a seizure for a moment, when he saw some thing.

"Shal..."

"Can you see him Brennan".

Reluctantly, Brennan swallowed the lump in his throat and answered. "Ye".

He felt fear slice a new wound in him when he saw Shalimar's back bend slightly, and every muscle in her tense. 'No! please don't go feral Shal'.  
"Good". He reached towards her in a flash at her words, mind already working what she was going to do. His hand gripped thin air.

Ok. That one was longer than the others so a reply would be nice.

Thx for any other replies I got.

Thx 4 reading and hope u enjoyed it.

Tunder28


	11. Strangers

Control 11

Chapter: Strangers.

Shalimar sprang off towards the figure, and as expected, the figure took off. A small smirk came to her mouth as she felt her feral side sparkle up for the challenge of a hunt.

Brennan felt his heart start to hammer in his chest as she flew away from him, into the trees after the fleeing figure. "SHAL. NO. COME BACK!"

She didn't. He looked towards the cave, and felt an overflow of fear when the flashes from before, never came. Before he could stop him self his mind made a small laugh as it spoke, 'we're being split up! No, we cant split up'. He thought about chasing after Shal, and quickly dropped the plan to shatter on the ground. There was no chance he would catch her, especially since she had a few minutes ahead of him. He would rather hunt down Adam than go running off in the woods alone. The dream wavered into his minds eyes, and he struggled to push it back.

He moved wearily to the cave entrance, and looked deep into the darkness. Adam was nowhere to be seen. He felt a thick trickle of sweat coat his forehead and he quickly wiped it away.  
"...Adam..."

No answer. He raised his voice and called into the cave, but again got no answer. He denied the thought that Adam would have gotten past him and Shal, while staring at the stranger, nor jumped off the cliffs edge. He felt the familiar crackling under his skin, and a brainstorm hit. He sparked his hand up, and started to venture into the cave.

Jesse and Emma were bored when once again; they had been left with near nothing to do. Jesse had blushed at the mention of it from Emma, and quickly tried to hide it. When he realised he was only making his cheek grow redder, he got up, saying he was going to get them some thing to eat.

He opened the fridge and chose to make him and Em some of his best sandwiches. It was a mixture of foods, but it always filled him and he had no doubt Emma wouldn't turn it down.

He looked up as he realised it was starting to get dark. The sunset early on this island, and he didn't think it strange considering the woods blocked out most of the light.

As he looked to the window, he dropped the ham he'd been holding, when a dark figure stood in front of the window, its face nearly pressed against the glass, but still concealed.

He jumped when he heard Emma suddenly scream and with out another thought, bolted back into the living room. She was standing behind the couch, while looking at the window opposite her. Jesse knew surprisingly that there would be some one there.

He went to Emma and gripped her hand. The figure behind the window took them both in with its glare.

Jesse swallowed hard, trying to make his voice sound strong.

"Who are you? And what do you want here?"

The figure didn't talk, but its hand slowly lifted to tap on the bottom of the window. Jesse didn't understand, until Emma tapped his arm viciously. "Jesse, the window isn't locked".

They both watched as the figure made a motion with its hand, before the lock gave a screech before falling into place. Emma and Jesse both stared at the figure in confusion.

Slowly, the male shape turned away from them and started, back into the shadows of the woods. When he'd vanished, Emma and Jesse both let out a sigh.

Emma sagged against Jesse, "Jess... when he tapped on the mirror, I heard him talk... in my mind. And when the lock was in place, he said we needed to keep safe". She seemed to strain in just remembering and Jesse hugged her tight to him. "Its ok, he's gone now. How do you even know he was human?"

Emma gave a shake, "... I felt his emotions, it was not to harm us, but to protect us". Jesse gave her a confused look, but kept her in his embrace. If any thing was to happen to her while in his arms, he knew he would throw him self in front of the worst of it.

Shalimar raced through the woods, tracking the running figure that had been watching her and most of all, Brennan. She knew it hadn't noticed her looking until Brennan had turned at her mentioning. That was the fleeing figures mistake. She had saw how it had glared at Brennan, and she felt a spark of anger. If this thing was dangerous, they needed to face it before it bit them in the butt later.

Shalimar was right on his tale, and smiled when she heard heavy breathing, caused by too much running... and panic.

She was quiet enjoying making him suffer. Making him waste all of his energy in trying to get away from her.

With a grunt, the figure in front of her tripped, and landed hard. He slid a few feet with the help of mud, and then tried to scramble back up onto his feet. But Shalimar was already on him during his first mistake. She slammed into his back, and he almost dropped back down while trying to clutch at his back. Shalimar had hold of the back of his cloak, and pulled away the hood to reveal his face.  
He wasn't exactly young, around his mid 30's, late 30's. He had dazzling blue eyes that held knowledge, and short brown hair, with a shade of blond in. He gave her an annoyed look, but she passed his looks aside, along with the thought he may be a fight. He was easy enough to catch.

"Ok. Lets start simple, who are you?"

The man seemed to give up trying to shrug off her hand, "My name is Steve Gwatt". He didn't look like he was resisting her any more and that was weird. Normally, people would fight and fight until they realised she just wasn't letting them go with out her finding out details about them.

He looked up at her, as she made sure to tighten her grip on his hood, to show she still had control over him. "I suppose you want to know what I'm doing out here... on an abandoned Island. Well... I suppose I could tell you, but then I would just be wasting your time. Your friends are in danger so if I were you, I would run as fast as I could, back to that cave, because your friend are about to get a nasty surprise".

Shal considered what he was saying, and judging by the look on his face, he wasn't lying. Another thing to back that up was his heart had not skipped a beat... it would, if he'd been lying.

She held onto him a bit longer before giving his hood a sharp jerk, and flew away on shoes that just may have had wings attached to them.

Brennan wondered down the never-ending cave, letting his hand trail along the wall for at least some comfort. Any thought he had of Adam going this deep voluntarily had changed when he found an almost impossible trail to follow. Two small lines that just lingered on the floor, like some thing had been dragged. That put him on full alert.

He kept glancing over his shoulder every time he heard the impact of a droplet of water in water. The noise made him feel even more on edge, since there was a near none existent repeat of noise. He followed the trial, hoping that he would turn a corner only to find Adam had trailed his feet to find a way back... but with no light... Brennan doubted it.

He crouched down to examine the floor where the trail had suddenly ended, with his ball of light in hand. He looked up the walls, and was meet with more sketched images.

Constantly, the droplets of water hit water, and started to send his mind into a panic. He knew in a cave like this, the noise would be amplified, but it sounded... too near.

After a few moments of considering on which way to go, he chose to take the way that led right, since the straight walk he'd had before had suddenly cut off into two ways, left and right.

As he stepped into the right path, a cold chill enveloped the air, and he considered going back to choose left.

' No. Just stick with my choice and hope I find him'. He sighed as he realised he was talking to him self. The noise echoed back to him, and when he drew a new breath, it felt like small needles that made his lungs numb were stabbing at his lungs.

A thud dropped suddenly behind him, but before any chance of turning could be made, Brennan needed to make his body react to him. His legs were like stone and wouldn't budge, and his while body constantly refused to take his command any more. But never the less, commanding strong arms swung around him, and breath was lost in an instant.

He was lifted up, and squeezed back against some ones broad chest. Knowing it was a man, he was glad he wouldn't regret doing what he had in mind. Conjuring up as much energy as he could, he sent the energy to converse over him, and spread into the attacker.

Brennan was still held in the arms of thick muscle, and when he knew the jolt of energy had hit, he tugged with his hands, and that was his mistake. The attacker gave a growl of annoyance into his back, and the muscular arms flexed as they squeeze even tighter.

After a few more seconds of struggling, and trying to heave his body out of the giants gasp, he started to feel his head getting heavier, and his body. '... No... I can't let this happen... Shal... Adam... I can't leave Adam in here. And Shal's probable going to come running straight into a trap... just like I did".

With a gasp for breath, which was rewarded with next to nothing, Brennan threw his feet towards the floor, sending the attacker flying over him and to land on the floor in front of him.

Brennan instantly sagged to the ground as cold oxygen hit his lungs, and tried to release the strain on his lungs that had been deprived of oxygen, seconds ago.

A ruffle signalled to Brennan the unwanted company, was back on his feet and ready to finish what he started. ' Well I'm not so easy to put down as you may think buddy'.

He waited to hear the ruffle of feet of the floor, and waited to the last moment before sending an arc of energy directly into the attackers chest, and was satisfied when a howl of agony rippled through the air, and a thud followed... but no ruffling of feet or any thing else, followed after that.

Shalimar was in front of the cave in a few minutes, and panting for breath. Now that her mind was on the drill for looking for her two missing teammates, she allowed her feral side to help guide her to them. Adam's scent was very faint; almost a wafer in the air, but Brennan's was more resent, but still distant. Both scents led into the cave, and that was where she went.

Well, will Shal find Brennan?  
Who were the mysterious men?

What happened to Adam?

What will happen to Jesse and Emma?

So many questions so much time to answer them.

Please reply to this chapter.

Thx 4 reading.

Tunder28


	12. Questions

Control 12

Questions

Brennan leaned up on his elbows to try and see into the darkness where he had heard the man fall. He didn't like the silence that had followed during the man's falling, not even the water dripped like it had before. 'Is he dead?'

Blackness was stiff all around him, and he struggled not to light up his hands again, that had just been a beckoning for the guy lying a few feet away, most likely unconscious, but to do it again was wishing for bad luck.  
Slowly, Brennan climbed to his full height, and continued to walk down the path where he hoped, would lead to Adam.

Adam gently opened his eyes, when he recognised the drumming of blood loud in his ears. His head hurt as he lifted it to look around where he was. As he dropped it slowly back to the cushion it had recently lay on, he wondered what had happened. He'd been taking pictures, and one that he'd noticed a bit further in had caught his attention. He couldn't recall what it looked like, and then realised that he couldn't remember anything else.

' Did I bump my head? ... Did Brennan and Shal bring me back to the mansion? ..." All these questions left unanswered made Adam feel at a disadvantage. He couldn't remember whether the other two had found him, and fear suddenly gripped him when he realised Shal and Brennan had staring at some thing in the woods, and then Shal took off running... but Adam could briefly recall being struck from behind.

Now he knew it wasn't Shal, since she'd run off, and if certainly wasn't Brennan since he'd been looking right at him.

Adam took a gamble and opened his eyes fully, blinking several times to adjust his eyes to dim light. He rocked his head to see around the room he was in, or what could be classed for a room. He knew in seconds that by the cool draft that filtered in, that he was indeed still in the cave. He was lying on a mattress, and the lighting around him was small flames on the end of thick pieces of wood, and Adam suddenly recognise it as a torch.

But his attention was redirected, when foot steps started to echo down the passageway that lead directly into the room, but thankfully he was hidden slightly to the left, out of plain sight from the door. The footsteps grew louder, until Adam knew the person would be right on top of him, in walking into the room.

When some one did enter, Adam half glanced at the figures appears, and considered putting his head back down to try and wake up.

Shalimar started to feel confused when she had stepped further into the cave. A feeling of comfort, and a feel for home seemed to rise out of the ground and seep from the rocky ceiling and walls. But as she drew more into the cave, Brennan's scent had started to fade, but she could... feel him. Walking about, and her breathing became heavy. Her eyes were already golden to help with the darkness, but she felt her control slipping away. Urges to suddenly sprint into a certain direction lulled her. She gave a grunt of annoyance and leant against the nearest wall to her, panting. Normally, she could handle the feral in her better, but at the moment... control was not winning over her animal instincts.

In the back of her mind, things screamed at her, thoughts. She laid her head back, trying to not get too caught by the web of the distraction. Suddenly, Brennan's scent seemed too heavy in the air, and she turned her head away to try and ignore it. Adam was in trouble, which she knew. Some thing screamed he was... but Brennan was close by.

She dropped to her hands and knees, trying to keep from going completely feral... but she was losing. Within seconds, the feral was whispering in her ear, tempting her and raising her mind to accept them... accept what she wanted.

When her eyes opened again, she felt she could see even better than before... now that she had some thing to follow.

Brennan was using the wall for support, and was looking like he was limping as well. He growled as he remembered the attack. The guy felt like he'd done his left arm when the squeezing had seemed to cut off all blood flow. He tried to twist it about, to check it was ok, and a striking pain near his shoulder told him to stop.

His right arm was starting to get small scratches off the wall, and new cuts formed. Brennan tried to imagine what he may look like, and thought it must have been a mess. Trying to ignore the stinging of the cuts on his right arm, he kept on, determined to find Adam.

' Come on Mulwray... you've felt worse...'. Really, he never had felt worse. His right side gave twinges of agony shooting into his lungs and preventing too much air from being inhaled. He tried to ignore it the first few times, but was halted when his whole side went slightly numb and his lung shrieked for comfort.

Now he took a slow pace, still feeling his chest try to heave every so often for more air that was desperately needed. He stumbled a few times, and a growl of agony echo all around him in the darkness. That was even worse, that the dark almost seemed to mock him in his attempts of searching. It was determined not to make it easier for him. With a sigh of relief when some of the pain wavered away, he carefully climbed back up, and continued to push him self on. '... I need to find him... Jess man, if you think its boring staying in the mansion, I'll gladly trade places with you'.

Shalimar seemed to move on thin air as her feet moved in the instruction of a slow run, just starting up, but her eyes wondered to looking about. It was true, she could sense Brennan, but that didn't mean that the caves didn't hold any danger. She came to a passage, where it split in two. She gave it a growl of annoyance that it was slowing her path, and slowing her arrival to Brennan. ' And Adam...' but some part of her knew she was trying to convince her self she was still interested on where Adam was... since he was apart of her pack. But Brennan was whom she was going after and she couldn't deny it. Protective nature for Adam was overpowered by what she was following.

She lifted her head up clear in the air, and inhaled. Images of things flashed in her mind... and one of those was Brennan... going right.

Ok. Sorry for it being so short, but I want to leave some for later.

Please reply and thx 4 reading.

Tunder28


	13. Christopher Harwood

Control 13

Christopher Harwood

"Well... its nice to finally see your awake Doctor Kane". The voice was deep and commanding, leaving little room for the softness Adam detected hidden somewhere inside.

The man was around his mid 40's, but yet, some parts of him said he might be older, while others said younger. His brown eyes that gave away his caring nature, told of age, and knowledge, while a vibe of danger wavered off him, leaving no room for it to be missed. His build was very muscular, and suddenly his height of 5 ft 7 seemed to loom like a tower over Adam, making him feel small, and this man, in control.

"I believe you study in DNA manipulation, am I correct". When the man looked over at him in his silence, he realised his mouth was hanging open and snapped it shut with a click. He couldn't help but glare at the man as if he were a part of his imagination. The man looked... civilised. Considering the island that surrounded them at all times now, the man seemed to be very much up to date.

The unknown figure gave a small laugh, masking it with a small smile that directed its self to the floor.

"Forgive me... I have not introduced my self. My name... is Christopher Harwood".

Adam was sure that name had rang a bell some where in his head, but it was hard to determine since his ears rung church bells to echo endlessly in his mind.

He tried to sit up, and found it much easier than before. Christopher never tried to stop him however, but seemed to encourage him with an amused smile. As Adam felt he had gone as far up into a sitting position as he could, he again gave his surroundings a hasty glance.

"Where am I?"

" You are in a safe place... you will not be harmed unless I wish it... but I find you are no threat so you will not be harmed. My home is further into the woods, much further... but that is none of your concern for the moment. No... now I wish to... ask some thing of you Adam. A favour if you will".

As Brennan trampled along, a sound behind him, made him quicken his pace.

' No... that guy can't be up already... can he?... '.

Before reasoning things out, he sparked his hand up, determined to catch who ever it was that was sneaking up behind him. Weirdly enough, the sounds in the cave echo back at him, exaggerating their nearness and harmfulness. Darkness held thing Brennan wasn't prepared to face... so hastily, he started to walk faster down the cave tunnel, now with a torch at hand... literally.

Shalimar was in a full sprint, when she suddenly came to a Holt when other scents hit her nose. She looked down at the ground and saw the dirt had been disturbed, like a fight or struggle had taken place. Leaning down to examine closer, she continued to keep on high alert. Feeling the ground she was greatly surprised to find it was still warm, and felt a small smile spread across her red lips. Rising with a determined mind, she was off into the eternal darkness... after her prey. This was a hunt to her, but at the end, there was no kill, only the prize.

Adam tried to fight back the darkness that threatened to overtake his vision, and was surprised when Chris reached out to grab his shoulder, and steadied him as he sat up. When the dizziness passed, Adam looked up into those eyes that, he hadn't noticed before, gave a brief flash of gold when the candlelight hit them.

Chris must have seen his facial reactions, because a smile spread on his face, and he sat down next to Adam. As if a father would when he needed to talk to his son. Adam recognised this gestured, and started to feel like he was a child, in this mans eyes.

"We need your help doctor Kane... or Adam if you prefer..."

Chris had a leaders strength in voice and in actual shape, and Adam found him self-looking up most of the time at Chris. Even though they sat side by side on the mattress on the cave floor.

Brennan had once again had to slow his pace, and this time had checked his ribs to look for bruising. he saw nothing in the light that was provided by his glowing hand of energy and was slightly grateful. There was just a small mark where his shirt had made friction when it had been held and shifted about on his skin. Brennan looked back, to make sure the unknown attacker was not directly behind him again... only darkness faced him, and was held 2 steps away from him, by the glow.

He turned back, ignoring the pang of pain in his side, taking it only for the small mark that was left after the previous wrestle. he considered wondering if he had landed hard on that side, and tried to remember back. But the darkness that had presented its self to him during the fight, had not helped none the less.

Sighing he pushed one foot in front of the other, and lost his balance when a stone under foot, decided to roll out from under him. He dropped forwards, trying to catch him self with his hand, but only succeeded in crushing then under his chest. A groan of pain escaped his lips before he could suppress it, and it echo backwards, the way he had came. His chest burned and tingled, while his hands gave him a feeling of cold spikes in them, suggesting to let them out from under the weight.

He pulled his hands from under him, and tried to rest his head on the dirt that he could literally smell an inch from his face. He didn't care if he could feel it smearing its substance on the surface of his skin, just that the coolness of it had started to wake him up more.

After waiting for eternity to pass, he started to climb up. first to all fours, then to an unsteady two legs, and then leant to the wall. His hand landed on the cool and jagged surface, and he used the contact to push on further.

He felt a damp breeze hiss past him, leaving a chill in the air, but also, it carried the wetness he didn't want. As he took his steps, he now tried to look out for any loos stones that may just find his weight as unbearable as being cooked up in this cave for so long.

When he thought it would continue to go on forever, light flickered up ahead. Relief filled him, but deserted him just as quickly when he realised Adam was still missing, and he attacker was still behind him. He would have to deal with the man when he found Adam. A stray thought brought about where Shalimar was. Last he'd seen of her was when she had ran off into the woods, after the cloaked figure. ' Cant change my mind now. Have to find Adam first, then Shal'.

The light continued to flicker as he drew nearer. Nothing else moved. Soon, he was about 30 feet away from an opening that looked like a room... and he could hear some people talking. One of the voices was Adams.

He moved more determined now, trying to be as silent as possible. Stealthily, he slid across the wall, trying to get closer with out his feet giving him away when they knocked some loose stones on the middle of the floor. He strayed to the side of the cave wall, sticking close to it. AS he came closer, he could hear another voice that could never have been a women's. It was strong, and deep, holding a clear and indestructible authority over all who heard it. Brennan half felt him self feeling a bit weaker, as the voice held strength he knew he couldn't match, nor could Adam.

When he was just near the entrance, he heard Adam start trying to bargain some thing out. Some thing about the team being on the island, and how he would help the unknown figure, if he just let Adam go back to the mansion. There was eternal silence, and Brennan felt a momentum flare in his stomach when he thought he may have been caught.

He let a sigh of breathe go, when Adam continued to talk.

He chanced a quick glance into the room, and gained a quick sighting of Adam, sitting on a tatty mattress and had a cut above his left eye. Brennan couldn't remember from the glance whether Adam had been any further injured. He didn't think so... that was good.

He started to strategise on how he was going to take the other person in the room with Adam, by surprise, considering he was the man holding him there. 'What if its not... what if he was kidnapped as well...'.

Brennan sighed as his mind started to bicker with its self. With mind guns, shooting right through his plans and putting holes in them that may make them fall into a snake pit.

Clenching his fists, he decided to rush in, since any other plan may end up with him being caught. Besides there was him, big and strong, and even Adam, who could hold his own more times than Brennan had considered. Two against one would mean better chances of getting out.

His mind even brightened more, when he realised, if Shal had caught the guy, he would be tied up and she would be tracking the missing members of Mutant x down. If she hadn't caught him, she would have came back any way, to find them and see that they were ok.

No one would match up to Shal... that... he was sure of.

Please reply and thx 4 reading.

I tried to make this one a bit longer.

Thx 4 the replies guys.

Tunder28


	14. Damien Reef

Control within 14

Chapter-Damien Reef

Jesse and Emma were sitting in the living room, trying to figure out what to do, or what to do next. Waiting for Adam and the others was out of the question, since it was dark now, and the howls all around had sent shiver up both their spines. Going outside was out of the question, and was drawn on as being more dangerous, since Emma kept shooting the idea down, saying that man had told them to stay safe... and staying safe was staying inside.

"So what do we do then Em? ". Jesse was now on the edge, worrying for the missing members of the team, and for his and Emma life. Emma may have trusted what the man had said, but Jesse felt nothing of trust when he saw how the figure moved, and how silent it was. It reminded him of Shalimar when she was really pissed. She moved with graceful slowness that lasted out like a cannon ball.

"We need to stay here. Isn't their any thing that you can do..."?

Emma dropped her head in defeat when Jesse stared back at her in confusion. He drew her attention when he started to run about, getting things. "Emma you're a genius".

Emma allowed her jaw to drop, "...gee, thanks Jess, but what did I do? ". But Jesse was already out the room, and she was running to catch up to him.  
He was going to the attic, and kicked the door open, since the bundle in his arms, prevented any hand gestures or use.

He'd gathered small things on the way, and when he got there, he grabbed the remote to activate his computer and started to move.  
Emma watched as he sprung about, putting things together and making them work. He type viciously on the computer, and told her he was setting up a security system. They were small cameras he was putting up all around the house, and linking them to the computer up in the attic.

Emma was quite impressed, and a small smile played along her face. She sat down on a couch that looked a lot more comfy than the floor and crossed her legs. She was going to find out where the other were.

Adam had been having a long talk with Chris for a while, and he didn't want it to end. Chris knew he was a scientist, and explained every thing perfectly clear for Adam, not really thinking if he could trust Adam. he was gambling with his trust in him, and telling him with what they needed help with. Since he was there.

To Adam's amazement, Chris knew about Mutant X... and about the team being there with him. Chris wanted to meet them... talk with them, but he needed Adam to help a close friend of his.

"His name is Damien Reef, he's having a bit of trouble. I can't really explain it to you this moment, but it would be best if you and you team spent some time at my house..."

Adam didn't trust the way Chris suddenly became... weary. Would there be danger waiting at the house, or a trap. He didn't like it...

"Am I being kept here against my will..."

Chris suddenly came out of his thoughts, and gave Adam a warm smile. "Not at all. But I am asking you to help a friend of mine. I consider him to be like my child Adam... a son. I know you look at your team that way too. You must know how it feels when one of them is hurt, and you cant help them some times". Chris lost some of his calm status, and anger showed in his voice.

Adam's reaction to this was plain Chris had caught him off guard and his head had lowered, remembering times when he was in the exact position.

Chris continued, "And then you show up, so I find that a sign of help".

Adam nodded after a moment, "So who attacked me then..."

Chris gave a small shake of his head as if he did not agree with it. "That would have been Nick. He is very defensive towards strangers. He may have captured you if he knew like I do, that you could help Damien. He and Damien are Best friends, and when Damien... got the way he is... he was determined to find help for him. As determined as I am".

Silent moments passed, and Adam blinked when he thought he saw a small flash in the cave, but pushed that away. It may be lightning out side, and he wouldn't even know or hear it.

"... Ok Chris. I'll try and help your friend, but first I need to find my team and show them I'm ok. They'll be looking for me, worrying over me if I don't show up".

Chris lifted his head, as if looking off somewhere deep. A smile spread on his face, as he continued to stare off at nothing.

"Indeed they will".

A tingle struck Adam, but as soon as it appeared, it vanished, but the familiar warmth to it made him with it would come back.

Adam was about to ask when would he be able to find his team, when a familiar crackling suddenly sizzled in the cave entrance. He froze, ' No...'.

Brennan sprung into the room, and saw Adam's head snap in his direction. There was no time to hide now, since the man Adam had been talking to, was facing his direction. With out further thought, Brennan threw his hands forwards at the unknown man.

before his hand could level, some thing struck him side on, knocking his flying sideways into the cave wall. His head rebounded off the wall, sending shooting spikes of pain into his brain. He couldn't react quick enough as a huge hand gripped around his throat, and pinned him dangling against the wall.

His feet barely scraped the ground this time, while his hands tried to loosen the tightness of the hand.

It felt like Shalimar was trying her hardest to snap his neck, or strangle him very fast, but it wasn't Shalimar. He knew the moment the figure had attacked it wouldn't be her.

Not for the obvious reasons, but he knew when she was near. And this wasn't her.

He heard Adam shout his name, and heard a rustle from the direction Adam was in. He couldn't see Adam, since all he saw was half of the cave wall, and a dark corner. His head was turned away from Adam and his... new friend. He couldn't remember when that had happened, but he was determined not to stay in the strangling position for long.

He tried to catch a glance at his attacker, but his face was still held in a strong grasp. A tingle stopped him for a split second. It wasn't off the attacker... it seemed more familiar, inside his mind.

Adam tried to get to Brennan, but as he stumbled towards them, his arm was swiped into Chris's tight hold. Adam pulled against it, but Chris's soothing voice filtered through.

He didn't seem to be talking directly to Adam, but as Adam turned to stare into those dangerous eyes, he knew he was reassuring Adam.

"Nick... Holt!"

Instantly, Nick froze, easily holding Brennan filmily in place with his huge hand around his throat. Nick was easily over 6 foot, and arms at least 4 inches thick. He had wavy black hair that was turned upwards and spiked all the way through. Surprisingly, Adam saw the fashion fitted him well. He was handsome, with a muscular face, and piercing brown eyes that held any one at bay. His muscular arms seemed thick with muscle, and Adam wasn't surprised Brennan could not pry the hulks hand off his throat.

"See Adam... none of your family shall be injured. I want you're as a friend, not an enemy".

Brennan gave a grunt of discomfort, and gave a short twist to try and get free. Nick didn't even seem to notice it... merely gave him a warning glance, before dropping him back to his feet.

Brennan could feel the burn of Nick's fingers still on his throat, and couldn't help but rub at the sore area. His eyes saw Chris and they burned into him with an even greater warning than Nicks. A small glint appeared in Chris's eyes, and Brennan half stepped forwards.

Shock thrust through the Mutant x members when a growl emitted from Nick, halting all except Chris, who seemed like he had been waiting for some thing like that to happen.

Adam stared at Nick, trying to think out what was going on. First, Chris wouldn't give him a straight answer on what was wrong with this, Damien. Then, a growl of Nick, only sent Adam's mind spinning even more.

His and Brennan's eyes met, asking one question to each other.

'Is he a feral...'.

Adam considered it, although it did sound conspicuous when Shal was offered to come to this island and relax. Informed that the island was empty was even better, but it wasn't.

Adam had a strange thought creep through his head, but brushed it back under the mat before he could even challenge it.

He just hoped the others were ok... and hoped even more that he could keep the one member of the team that was standing in front of him, safe.  
Surprisingly, Brennan seemed to hold some parts of the team together. Flirting with Shal, acting brotherly with Emma, Best friends with Jess, and he even managed to claim a small spot in Adam's mind of approval when he challenged his choices. It showed Brennan was looking out for danger... but now, it was too late.

Brennan gave Nick a deep glare, a part of his mind waiting for those eyes to flash gold, but they didn't. Brennan tried not to show his chest heave heavily for more air. He'd temporarily forgotten about his run in with this guy in the dark before. His chest and side, gave him a rude awakening... but he was determined not to show his weakness. Nick stared right back, defiant to look away.

Chris could feel the temperature in the room, step up a few notches, and decided it was now to act. Releasing Adam's arm, he cleared his throat.

"Nick. Relax. Dr Kane has agreed to help us. Will you go back to the house and get the car so we can take Dr Kane to him".

Nick seemed to relax at the news, but still kept a weary eye on Brennan. This time however, when he looked at Brennan, there was no death threats... just a glaze of wonder and suspicion. Nick started to leave.

Brennan's head shot in Adam's direction when the words were relayed to him. He found Adam staring right back at him, almost looking like they were waiting for a challenge.

Brennan smartly backed down. he wasn't going to start to judge Adam in front of these two. He could tell the one Adam was talking to, was in charge. He bossed this fellow, 'nick' about that way.

Brennan couldn't have denied the feeling of authority the man seemed to vibrate around the room. But he shoved them thoughts aside, and tried to catch Adam's eye again, to see what the plan. Adam didn't look at him, so the plan was obvious.

Adam had agreed to help them so he was going to. '...but help them with what?...'

Brennan's head spun in Nick's direction when he heard a sharp intake of breath.

What could have happened?

Find out in the next chapter.

Thx 4 all the replies guys. It's not over yet. We still got a long way.

Please continue to reply and thx 4 reading.

Tunder28


	15. surprise attack

Control Within 15

Chapter 15- Surprise attack

When all the cameras were set up, Jesse hung a few near the top of the house, easily phasing his hand through walls and sticking them in place.

When he was done, he had started to flick all the cameras on. A triumphant smile enveloped his face when all screens came up clear and unfussy.

Turning in his chair, he stared at Emma. She was sitting on a couch that he hadn't even realised was there until she revealed it. Now that he looked at her, he saw her beauty. He hadn't ever missed it before, but now it seemed... amplified due to her using her ability in a time of need.

Emma had closed her eyes, only to feel the walls of her surroundings come apart, and reveal her to an unknown world to all her teammates, except her. It was like coming home, and arriving in the warmth glow that vibrated off the place. She relaxed into it, pulling the warmth in al around her.

A flash of her friends faces, made her remember why she was there. Scrunching her eyes shut, she concentrated on them. Their minds were distinct in this place, but it was even easier to find them, since there was...supposedly no other life there except the animals. She did pick up on other minds, and made a mental note to tell Jesse later. Right now... she needed to find the others. Her friends... her family.

A wave of images hit her when she caught Adam's mind working on overtime, as usual. He didn't really know where he was. But he knew there was trouble.  
She felt a quake of fear hit her when she remembered Brennan and Shalimar. Linking to Brennan's mind, she felt a small amount of pain, and discomfort, but nothing major.

She let a sigh escape her lips; relived Brennan hadn't gotten hurt in what ever he had done. Seconds into linking, to his mind, she felt him relax, and decided he was ok. If he were with Adam, Adam wouldn't let anything happen to him.

...So where was Shal.  
She allowed her mind to wonder around, and just about caught onto Shal's mind. Her breath caught when she felt Shalimar's emotions. They were overpowering. Her mind implied a simple answer that she knew was correct. Shalimar was in feral mode, and she wasn't in control.

Emma tried to sooth the feral, but some thing had already gotten to it, and was agitating it fiercely. Her mind twisted to try and not make Emma mirror Shalimar. Her emotions were starting to affect her now.

Opening her eyes, she saw bright blue instantly. She was startled and jumped slightly back. She ground her fists into the couch with relief and anger when she realised it was just Jesse.

Shaking her head, the note came into focus. She stared back at Jesse.

"We have a problem".

Nick had a mixture of scents hit him when he had been staring at Brennan, while waiting for Chris to make his decision. He was leaving as Chris had asked when he caught a small drift of a scent, and his mind crashed... He was too late to react to what happened next.

Shalimar was being overpowered by all the smells around her. Slowly, the constant dripping drove her further to the edge. When it was unbearable, voices in the distant were revealed to her.

A victorious smile spread on her face as her quick walk turned to a trot. Finally, she had found her prize.

Her foot stopped with a jolt as she heard Adam shout Brennan's name. The panic in his voice, started to bring ideas to her mind that she didn't want at that moment. There was a scuffling noise, and she quickly identified it for a struggle. Some thing had happened to Brennan.

Her trot continued, as her eyes honed in on the position on where it had come from.

Light soon started to fill part of the cave in front of her, but she hung back. She could see clearly inside, and ground her fists into her thighs, determined not to give her position away.

Her eyes roamed the scene. Brennan was being held against the wall, looking in discomfort with the position. He didn't look like he was hurt. A flush of heat rose in her, making her skin tingle with its suggestion.

Before her mind could move any more into the thought, she heard a strong and stern voice command the talk and bulky man. Her eyes narrowed in on who was holding Brennan. He was her target of attack, and he wasn't even a challenge. Her confidence filtered though all the scents and fears, leaving nothing to hold her back from getting much deserved revenge.

She saw him suddenly let go of Brennan, and her eyes shot to Brennan, to confirm her thoughts that he wasn't injured too badly. He gave a slight lean to one side, and she instantly knew his side must have been injured at some time. His chest wasn't rising properly, ticking another item on the list of injuries.

She bit her lower lip in worry at his state. She had seen him in worse states, but some thing was wrong. An invisible hand pressing on her brain, as if trying to make her realise some thing that was right in front of her eyes.

A strong, commanding voice shook all around her, making her crouch low to not be noticed. A smile of victory claimed her face as she saw the man start to move towards her. It seemed that fate agreed with her to revenge her teammates.

When his eyes landed on her, a look of startle flashed in his eyes, and then she saw him drawing on strength to over power her, but it was too late.

She pounced, and when contact hit, she felt her right kick sink into the mans awaiting stomach. All events went in slow motion.

Brennan had just caught sight of her before she had sprung into an attack. Never had he seen her eyes so intent on their target... burning with so much anger. The gold in her eyes seemed too bright to look at, making him see the rest of her. Her clothes were slightly dirty, which he gathered she might have got when chasing after the man in the woods. He was curious where he had gotten to, but right now, his mind was shattering its self repeatedly when he saw how the attack had came.

Nick doubled over, both arms cradling his stomach... but Shalimar didn't stop there. He felt all the punches, all the kicks leaving a mark in places he thought never existed.

Shalimar threw all her anger and fury into her attack, making sure to do the job right if it was going to be done. Every kick hit an exact point that caused Nick to growl in pain, and stumble back, avoiding the attacks.

Every punch knocked him further back until he was against the wall, with only flickering arms reaching out at Shalimar... but she couldn't be touched.

Adam's jaw dropped as he saw her furious-ness towards Nick. It just wasn't Shalimar who was attacking, but an enraged animal.

He tried to stop it, calling her name, and trying to reach her, but Chris held him in place, watching the scene with curious eyes. Adam was amazed he was acting so cool when one of his close friends was being pummelled into the wall by flying fists and feet.

All she could hear was the buzz off the blood as it surged through her veins. All her locked up emotions, and at that moment had fed the adrenaline, she couldn't think of any other person to take out her rage on, to unleash all her thundering emotions.

Her fists were numb from constant hitting, as well her feet, but she didn't care, As long as they did the job they were required to do, and then she was fine. Every thing else was blanked out, even though her senses kept coming back to every so often. She often heard her name being called by Adam.

Brennan was standing off to the side, just watching. A sense of need to show her strength to him, mixed with her attack. She half mocked her self in her trapped mind, 'Brennan doesn't like you like that... he'll be afraid of you after this...' But a small, luring voice countered her remark.

' An animal shows off to her chosen mate... right'. Arguments thrashed at each of the walls of her mind, leaving Shalimar to deal with them... and the feral on the outside, to do what it wished.

Well… what did u guys think?

Please reply, and thx 4 all the other replies. They helped a lot.

Tunder28

P.s. the next chap may be longer…sorry.


	16. Problems

Control 16

Chapter 16- Problems

Jesse sat back as Emma stood to her full height, and started to pace the room. Her sudden answer to him before had taken him back to wondering. She'd said there was a problem, but now he was waiting to find out what was the problem.

Still she paced, muttering to her self about the others. Every time he thought he understood just a word, he'd catch another, and loose track.

She finally stopped sensing his confusion, "... the others are in some sort of danger Jess". The look on her face made him stand up and try to start devising a plan. But Emma had been right the first time about staying in the house. If they left, they may get lost and loose all chance of helping the others. If they stay, then they do nothing. But the risk of wandering out there and getting lost was less appealing than sitting waiting.

Just thinking of waiting for the others was making his muscles want to move with sudden energy. A flash of remembrance hit him, as it always did when he felt like he was ready to take Brennan on, with a head to head in basketball.

But Brennan wasn't there, nor were any of the others... and some thing needed to be done.

His head shot up with an idea, "What about the com link system, they should work since Adam was up all the first night working on them to get them going out here".

Emma gave a weak shake of her head, not agreeing with him.

Jesse flopped back down to the couch Emma had just been sitting on; feeling like all his energy had been zapped along with his ideas.

Emma came slowly over, and sat next to him, chewing her lower lip with worry. She was scared the others wouldn't come back, and angry that they could do nothing to help them. She could feel similar emotions flowing off of Jesse and to her, but her own seemed more harder to ward off than any one else's ever have.

After a few moments of heavy sighs off the two members, Jesse spoke up.

"...So what do we do?"

Emma already knew the answer, and dropped her head, not daring to look into his innocent and awaiting eyes. "... I may be able to get a hit off one of them, if there within a few miles of this place, 15 miles at the most... but until I get it, we cant go venturing out. We could get lost... we have to wait".

Shalimar continued her assault on her enemy, the one who had attacked Brennan and given him his injuries. A red haze had coated her vision, blurring all actions within the raging storm of flying fists and feet. The movement came to her as natural as water flowed. Every thing that had been bottled up inside seemed to explode within, sending thunderous energy shooting through her veins, sizzling them, making her skin tingle. She'd never felt so alive, and was allowing the feeling to pulse through her even more rapidly.

But her surrendering so easily scared her. She knew it was dangerous in what she was doing, that she may just kill the unfortunate person in her line of fire, and that she would regret it later. She had to stop... but she wasn't in control.

Adam slowly sunk to the floor, losing his will to continue to shout Shalimar. She was gone, and the feral was left in her place. He couldn't get through to her, no matter what he did or shouted.

There was no persuading the feral part of her to allow her to return back to normal. It was in control, and staying there.

Chris's face changed from curiosity to a pinch of fear and anger. He dropped Adam like a stone and moved so fluently that he seemed to flow in perfect rhythm with the very air around him, seeming invincible.

He flew to the dangerous scene and enclosed his fingers around Shalimar's arm, pulling her away from the now bleeding and beaten Nick, who dropped instantly to the floor when Shalimar's attack had ended.

Shalimar struggled wildly in Chris's hold, growling and biting and thrashing about to get free. Chris knew that when she was done with Nick, She'd try and come for him. He wasn't going to let her go, no matter what happened, until she was under some degree of control.

Brennan watched the scene in slow motion. His whole body was filled with a hollow and sick coldness as he watched some one close to him give such a deadly attack on some one they barely knew.

In the attack, he knew it wasn't Shalimar, but still, the hollowness, the emptiness kept him trapped in its sickening comfy arms.

His mind wouldn't adapt to what was happening, refusing to believe it. His instinct screamed it wasn't her doing this, but his eyes saw it. Which should he believe?

Suddenly the coldness shattered and he felt his whole world drowning in its self when Chris took hold of Shalimar. Panic hit first and an intense shaking enrolled its self into his very bones.

Chris had hold of Shalimar, and she was struggling like her life depended on it.

The coldness struck him hard in his stomach when he saw Shalimar suddenly throw her weight down and Chris go reeling over her. He landed hard, but flew up to his full height... but it was too slow up against the feral that had overrun Shalimar's body.

Shalimar struggled against Chris, while her whole world dove into hell, bringing newfound rage to the surface. Rage fed her need for freedom, and she lunged with all her weight downward, and was relieved when the strong arms of her captor, suddenly pulled away.

A victorious smile spread as she saw him go down, and the adrenaline hammered in her veins, roaring to her to continue on in her path.

She flew forwards, determined to show she wasn't a push over like he so recently had thought when he had surprised her with a bear hug from behind. Well all things had their faults, he just didn't recognise it like her.

Adam lay still in his sitting position on the floor. Nothing the figure in front of him did, resembled the lovable blond they all knew and praised for her strength. It just wasn't her.

He felt a jolt of fright hit his centre when Chris was through over her, and flew up to defend him self from the already soaring feral.

She was airborne, and when she landed, she struck Chris hard on the collarbone with her knees, landing on top of him as he crumbled. Her fist rose high to finish him off.

"Shalimar!"

This only distracted the feral from finishing her attack. She looked over at the man lying on the ground who had shouted so loud she thought the panic in her voice wasn't just towards her. But for the man she was attacking. He shouldn't defend the creature that she lay on. He'd tried to take Adam away from them. That was his mistake, and she was there to show him the consequence of his actions.

The panic in his eyes made her stare deeper into him. She recognised those fearful brown eyes. Those eyes that looked at her with loving of a father, and pride of a father. She knew who he was.

He saw she was concentrated on him, as did Chris as he watched her with weary eyes. He saw the slight twinge of recognition in her eyes and thanked god deep inside. There was some hope left.

"Shalimar... stop... I know you know who I am. Who we are. Remember Brennan..."

He pointed in Brennan's direction and slowly he watched as her head followed the direction of his finger.

Brennan was on his knees. He couldn't remember when he had fell. His world was back together, and he froze with the scene in front of him.

He heard Adam talking, and said his name. Every thing else in his brain slotted into place as he saw her turn and stare at him. Those eyes looking so fierce and yet so lost and confused hidden deep within.

He felt a connection between them pull, as he watcher her defences drop.

She hesitated at first, and then slowly dropped her arm, allowing the tweaks of pain run through her. She forgot all about Chris and Nick and glanced back at Adam. Weakness slowly rolled over her, and she felt her control fall back into place.

"... Adam. Brennan..."

She stared directly at Brennan, pleading eyes that hoped the scene that was a dream to her, had not been nightmares come true. The evidence was all around her, but if he said it wasn't, then she would believe him.

He felt his heart being stabbed when he was the pleading in her eyes, the pain of it all. Slowly he moved to her, and pulled her into a hug. He couldn't let her feel that pain again. He just wouldn't let her.

Her hands gripped handfuls of his shirt in agonising realisation. She shivered suddenly feeling cold, and allowed the drawing darkness to take her with one wish... that she'd have some peace.

Adam waited for her to go limp in Brennan's secure hold before shakily standing up. Chris mirrored his move.

Chris didn't seem to worry, but looked far away in thought as he looked down on the two members of the mutant x team. He suddenly turned to Adam, "the others are coming. More of my friends. They will take us to my home in a small car. Do not worry about her... its natural. I will explain it more when we arrive at my home, but first, will you be so gracious as to help me with Nick. He seems pretty beaten up, and an explanation will be in order for the others".

Adam was still staring at the now silent two on the ground. He didn't understand what was happening. Didn't understand what Nick or even Chris was. No normal person could take such a beating and live long. No ordinary person could hold onto a feral out of control that long.

Hardness glistened in his eyes as he stared at Chris, "What is going on? What are you? what are all of you?".

A heavy sigh left Chris, "all will be explained when we arrive at my home".

Heavy footsteps could be heard coming from the cave entrance, drawing all the remaining people who were awake, attention.

Shadows started to shape on the walls as the approaching people drew more near.

Chris turned, and a small smile vibrated he was tired. As the people drew near he sighed again, "right on time".

Ok. I'm sorry if this is too short. But I can't leave u guys hanging so long.

Thx 4 the other replies, but as usual, my inspiration runs off your replies.

So please reply.

Thx 4 reading guys.

Tunder28


	17. Suspicion

Control 17

Suspicion

The shadows and patting of feet on the cave floor brought three men into the room. All looked similar, some how, but to the naked eye, they looked nothing alike.

When Adam looked at them, he saw three different guys, different in every way excepting muscle build. They were all at a different height. The one in the middle stepped forwards, after seeing what lay before him.

He crossed over to Chris with a glance towards Brennan and Shal. With a wave off Chris he went to tend Nick, who was grumbling as he woke. Nick seemed the tallest out of them all, as he warily climbed back to his feet; still unsure they worked properly yet.

When he realised who was helping him, his back straightened in manly pride and he tried not to limp when he joined the group near the door.

Shalimar rolled her head on Brennan's chest, to take in the new comers who may just be threats. Her eyes narrowed and a growl rippled in her throat. With a flash of her eyes, her body became tense in Brennan's hold.

Brennan looked down at her in confusion, pretty sure a few moments ago that she was too tired to fight any more. Apparently, he was wrong, again. She was too unpredictable, and yet that was one of her lovable factors.

His eyes took in the men at the door, already feeling his defences go up, and his hold on Shal tightened. He didn't know what had just sent Shalimar into a territorial state, but he wasn't about to let any thing else kick off. Adam wouldn't be able to handle them, but if he was able to help should anything kick off, would make him feel better than knowing he was running head first into a pack of lions.

His mind praised him on the right word. A pack of lions, definitely the right term. They all had an edge to them, giving a vibe of danger about them.

Chris tuck no notice to the warning Shalimar had sent at the group and walked to Adam, helping him up.  
"I apologies for what just happened. Will you and your team follow me? We will be heading to my house after all". He turned to the smallest of the group, just Adam's height, but yet even he had some thing hidden about him that sent alarms off even in Adam's head.

With no words passed, the smaller man walked out, and the only evidence he hadn't just vanished into thin air, were quiet tapping of feet on the cave floor.

Shalimar watched the remaining ground with even more intensity. Her golden eyes never blinked, but shrunk into a glare as another growl was thrown the men's way. They all turned at once and looked directly at her. All eyes seemed to search for a threat, and all but Nick misjudged her greatly by turning their attention back to Chris.

Brennan saw the look, and felt his stomach hit cold ice. They had no idea what Shalimar had just done to Nick. The look Nick gave her was respect, although none of the others were willing to give the same. Brennan turned back to Adam to check on him, but already Chris was trying to lure him out the room, already leading him to the cave entrance.

Shalimar emitted a heavy growl before bouncing easily to her feet, and walking confidently towards the new group.

Adam saw her move and tried to ignore the ice that was trying to shatter his stomach.

' God no Shalimar!'

He pulled his hand away from Chris's eager pulling and gently grabbed Shalimar's right Shoulder before she could pass him. Her eyes never left the group, but her stance intensified as they all turned to face her.

Brennan rose up behind her, being guided by an unknown force and took his place silently behind her. Some thing about the group of men was about to get them the worst beating of their lives.

The one who had helped Nick, had dark brown hair that seemed to waver from brown to black. His eyes seemed to do the same, but were hunter's eyes. He was around 5 foot 7 and had a stocky build to his whole body. His stance towards Shalimar was cocky, bringing a grin to her face. He had a fighting glaze in his eyes, but he wouldn't be hard to take down. None of them would.

The one who had left was 5ft 5, but his build spoke of not so much power as the man facing Shalimar, but a lot of speed. All of the group's hair seemed to fade to black as the torches on the walls hit them.

But the one that had remained completely still was her real fun. He was nearly as tall as Nick but a resemblance shouted out at her. Nick standing next to this guy spoke of a relation. The unknown man seemed a bit younger than Chris. But oldest of the group.

Nick must have been the youngest, so the guy facing her was around late twenties. The one who'd left seemed the same age.

But all of them standing as a group spoke of ancient things. Age wavered a thin line with these men, but still there was a line for them, not like the rest of the world.

Brennan felt his whole body tense, and then the familiar burn under his skin. He didn't really know why he was suddenly so rattled to fight at that moment, when seconds ago his whole chest had been slightly numb due to Nick in his earlier attempt to stop him from reaching Adam. Now... his whole body burned with a new desire of fighting.

Adam placed him self in front of the two groups, making sure he would not let his team get any more injuries. He gave his two-team members a stern look and planted his feet.

"Guys relax. There's no need for a fight. Chris doesn't mean to attack us, he needs my help".

The group of men seemed to loose all there tension and gave small smiles to Chris of hope. The one who'd decided to face Shalimar stood straight, losing a small stance Shalimar had picked out instantly.

Sighing he spoke directly to them, "We didn't know you were guests of Chris. If we knew we would have been... more welcoming".

Shalimar stared at them a few seconds longer before letting her tight fist relax. There wouldn't be a fight after all. Lucky for them.

Brennan felt the tension in the air blink out as if a candle had been blown out. The feeling of a fight that had coursed into him now had fled, leaving him to remember the injuries. But he didn't sink or give in to the pain. He stood straight, not daring to show any weakness to these people.

Nothing about the look in there eyes said any thing about being welcoming, nor grateful to have other member of Mutant X there.

Chris smiled softly, "Shall we go then..." When they all turned to him, he led them out side, and into the night. Slowly they all could see a small orange glow strike the trees, signalling the sun was rising.

Jesse and Emma sat there for hours, watching the screen until finally tiredness won over all. They were both curled up on the couch that had been discovered by Emma, fast asleep.

Neither noticed as the sun started to rise.

A small knocking on the door brought them awake with a start. Jesse checked his watch for the time that was 4 am. Emma waited anxiously for him to answer the front door with her. She wasn't about to go running to open it, since it may be trouble. With Jesse with her, she had a better chance of fighting some one off, or people off should there be trouble.

They ran down the stairs, to the front door. Jesse's hand hesitated as he reached to the doorknob. Sighing he turned it and opened it not to wide but so his body was visible, while he blocked Emma off.

A man stood smiling up at them. "Morning. Is this where Adam Kane and his friends are staying"?

Jesse gave a hesitant nod and the mans smile grew. "Good, get you clothes, we need to go".

He was already turning to head off into the woods before Emma's voice stopped him, "go where?"

He gave her a small smile, which said of secrecy. "Adam asked me to get you... come on. I'll take you guys to him. But hurry up. Don't wanna keep them waiting so long".

His voice was friendly strangely. Jesse and Emma looked at each other for confirmation before closing the door and shooting to their rooms to grab a small bag of clothes.

Ok guys. This one may seem boring, but the good part is coming up.

This was quiet long. Longer than the last.

So please reply guys.  
Thx 4 the other replies + Thx 4 reading.


	18. escort to mansion

Control 18

Chapter title: Escort to mansion

Jesse and Emma were out the house in 5 minutes, and to their surprise, there was a small jeep sitting hidden just behind the clearing of trees. This brought a grin to both their faces.

The unknown man was sitting in the front seat, (driver seat) waiting patiently for his two passengers. He gave them an encouraging smile to say to get in, and when they did they drove off. The ride was bumpy but better than walking.

Emma sat back, sighing; she'd found some peace in the whole thing. She'd been worrying terribly on how the others were. She'd linked with Adam once and got the impression that trouble was kicking off and that they needed her there to calm people's emotions... that being Shalimar's emotions. Last time she had connected with the feral, the results had been a struggle for Emma to resurface and escape as fast as possible. All her attempts to calm her had sunk in the water surrounding her mind, so nothing else could distract her from her decisions.

Laying her head back on the surprisingly comfy and cushiony seat, she relaxed her mind, letting it wonder. If Adam were in trouble, even he would be able to sent off high amounts of stress levels for her to pick up on.

Jesse watched the driver with a curious glint in his eyes. He was happy they were going to find Adam, but some thing about the driver sent warning sirens screeching in his head. He couldn't pick out any thing different about the guy, but when he thought he was getting onto some thing, the man would turn and give him a bright smile, shattering all other thought of him being a danger to them.

He decided to watch where they were going, so he might have some clue should they want to get back to the mansion without a guide.

Brennan half carried Shalimar all the way out the cave. She was persistent on keeping tight hold of him, and refused him any space to walk freely. He asked her why, and she said he still looked sore with his injuries.

He didn't mind, but every time he tried to walk slower or faster, Shalimar insisted on keeping a normal pace. Before he lost his patience with her the 5 times she didn't move, he scooped her up, and carried her. She didn't even protest or ask why he did it, just layback watching Chris as he led them on ahead. Occasionally he saw her head loll to the side, to stare back at the group of men that had showed up after her little fight with Nick.

No matter how much Adam or Chris reassured her or Brennan that the others would do nothing to hurt them, Shalimar still watched with predator eyes, waiting for a weakness in there fake smiles, and fony acts.

She felt a sting of familiarity as she watched each one turn their heads to the side as if listening with intensity.

Adam walked ahead with Chris, listening to Chris's description of what Damien had. He had not hesitation in thinking the other men that had came along to be their escort, were able to hear what they were talking about. Chris gave no clues as to what they were, but by what Adam had seen so far, he believed that these people were... mutants... or feral's. They certainly acted like them.

He had to keep an open mind though. His own mind criticized him as he had thought them to be mutants earlier on, when Nick had growled, but now he believed they were not human.

He tried to steer Chris onto the subject of mutants, but he only referred to Mutant x, and the members being mutants, but never mentioning any thing at all about the others.

Adams mind was already working up a plot. ' Hiding secrets from me... well when we find Emma and Jesse, Emma will be able to give him a better heads up on what he was feeling. Chris wouldn't be able to hide behind his stone face complexion for long'.

Brennan ignored the overpowering feelings of the burning eyes into his back. All of them had been watching the two of them, while Adam whispered at the front with Chris. Did they expect him and Shal to put up a fight again, as if they saw some thing they did not like, a fight is what they would get.

He shifted Shalimar about, trying to get better hold on her, and her arms linked around his neck. A slow feeling of peace and happiness seemed to emit from her, making him almost miss a step. It had enveloped him, and swallowed him mind, turning his world all around, in a split second of hesitation. He continued on, whilst trying to figure out what was happening and what was going to happen when they got to the house.

Leaving the cave brought more heat onto her more than she liked. She shifted about uneasily in Brennan's hold, trying to find the coolness that had once been there before. She shied her eyes away from the sun, scrunching her self closer to Brennan. She didn't want any thing like the sun to interrupt her short and brief moments she shared with him. Such peace never happened in her world, and she wasn't going to let any of the new comers ruin it as well. She intended to show them how dangerous she was... later on.

Linking her arms more solidly around Brennan's neck, she sunk into his warm and caring embrace, ignoring the rest of the world.

Chris continued to lead them on, before long, Adam let out a small gasp of amazement as two jeeps sat in the darkness of the trees. The men following climbed into the other jeep, while Chris, Adam, Brennan and Shal all got into the first one of the group.

When rested in his seat, Brennan tried to be as gentle as possible in moving back to relax. Shalimar had been right about being sore, but he was to proud like every man to admit weakness.

He watched her with a close eye, examining the way she was acting. He knew she'd gone feral, and was greatly thankful he had not angered her at the time. He still could not get over the way she had ripped Nick apart, easily taking him down, and playing with him. She'd then turned her attack on Chris, but he was spared.

His eyes were pulled towards Chris, who drove with ease. His hands lightly rested on the wheel, while Adam was sitting staring at the direction they were taking. Brennan relaxed a bit. Hopefully the trouble was settled in the car behind them, and Adam would remember the path back.

He bit his lower lips suddenly, holding back a grunt of pain as Shalimar increased her hold around his chest, her arms compressing pressure onto his injured side.

She pulled back with a jerk, scolding her self for her own ignorance. She leaned off of him, instantly seeing the grateful smirk he gave her. She gave a small smirk back. Some thing was different about him. It reminded her of when he had been having the nightmares.

He worried about little things that really were nothing. He still looked worried, and in pain with his side.

Turning in her seat, Chris turned to her and she gave him a hard stare, while talking to Adam.  
"Brennan needs his injuries looking at". She heard Brennan protest, but ignored him, looking straight at Adam. She received a nod of Adam, who quickly silenced Brennan with a stare.

Chris had been watching and gave a small smirk in Adam's direction. He was wondering if they thought of each other as he did his friends. Adam he knew took them for his own children, as Chris did with his friends.

He could sense Shalimar's intense glare on his back, but ignoring her attempts to catch some flicker of anger in him had all failed, just like the rest will.

A tall mansion about three stories high was coming into view. The two jeeps sped towards it, and parked up in front.

Adam looked up at the house marvelling at it. It resembled their house in many ways, but this one had a feel of age and warmth to it. The front of the mansion was painted in a pale white that had crisped in places where the weather's harsh judgment had been laid down on the house.

Chris walked now with more confidence and pride that even Adam saw it in his eyes. He couldn't mistake the look, nor could he deny he too would feel it for such a place. The house seemed not to exactly look over you, but reach out with its arms to welcome you.

Shalimar pulled Brennan out of the car in quite a hurry. When the other car joined them, and the remaining people in it, started to climb out, she pushed Brennan ahead of her to where Adam was waiting for them, whilst still staring back at them as if they still might attack them from behind.  
Chris was leading them into the house, already waiting with the front door open, smiling at them. Slowly they all entered, even the men behind. To Shalimar's surprise, all but one all walked off into other rooms, talking away to each other and laughing a bit. The man who standing still, had been the one in the cave to tend to Nick. Now he looked at her with suspicious eyes, and yet, that was concealed to all but her, by the colour of his dark brown eyes.

Chris led them into a room, looking like an office, or a study. He seated him self behind the desk with familiarity and gestured for the others to sit as if it was over tea.

Both Brennan and Shalimar's jaws dropped as they saw Adam seat him self directly in front of Chris.

Brennan shifted about as Shalimar tensed. She was holding him up again, and nothing of his argument was heard. She stared at Chris, but he could tell she was reaching out with her senses, trying to find out where every one was so nothing surprised them.

Her head shot up, and she stared deeply into Brennan's eyes. He was stunned to see her eyes were back to normal, but they had a rim of gold, enhancing her brown eyes. Suddenly, her eyes focused, and she looked confused, but turned back to the others, Chris and Adam.

"Adam… I can sense Jess, and Em".

Their car pulled up out side, and they all eagerly climbed out of it. The trip had not been to there liking and each of their stomachs was wobbling and churning.

The supporting t Jess, who to swayed a bit, held Emma against him. They all leaned against the car, even the unknown man.

Jesse still managed to keep an eye on him all the time, never letting his guard down. But the unknown figure was making his way towards the large mansion. He opened the door, and gave a bright smile, and gesture for them to enter.

When they got in the house, Emma stuck close to Jesse, gripping his arm in a tight huck with hers. She told him of the amount of people in the house, "Jess, there are more people here, a lot more. But.. There's some thing weird, I don't know what it is..." Emma gripped her head, but another flicker sent her mind latching to familiar minds. "JESS... the others... there here".

They were lead to a room, where the doors already stood open, and when they entered, gasps were heard as an echo in the room.

Adam rose up from where he was, but gave Chris a hard look. Chris gave him a bright smile, and rose as well. "Good. Now you are, all, here. You are all welcome to relax here, as guests at my house if it pleases you. -" He turned to the man awaiting at the door, "Peter, thank you for that".

The other man who had brought Emma and Jesse smiled wide, like a dog that had been praised by its owner for bringing back a ball. "No problem Chris. Let me know if you need any thing".

With a grateful nod off Chris, Peter left.

They all stared at the leaving form of peter. He treated Chris as if he was an old man, and he was waiting to do any thing for him.

Adam watched and waited, before seeing the slightly pained expression on Brennan's face, and moving to check his chest.

As he walked over to him, all eyes pulled to him, with the sudden movement. He gave Jesse and Emma a small smile, which was returned, but he felt the smile never reached his eyes.

Brennan took a step back as Adam lifted the front of his shirt to examine the injuries that had, coincidently been made on his chest. His side burned and itched, and ached. All these things screamed the words directly into his ear that 'there was some thing wrong'.

Adam proceeded to check the damage, ignoring the small protest Brennan gave at fussing over him. Disapprovingly shaking his head, he stared up the elemental with a determined glint in his eyes. "I'll need to bandage that up, to make sure none of your ribs start to crack or stiffen".

Brennan stayed quiet, even though he really didn't want any of the people in the mansion, to know he was injured.

Shalimar stepped back to his arm, as soon as Adam moved away. She had a depth to her eyes he really didn't want to know what it was. Some thing told him it wouldn't be nice, or pain free.

Shalimar eyed Chris as he started on a small talk with Adam. She didn't really like what he was saying, but still wasn't in complete control of her self, so she kept quiet, and made sure she saw every thing that went on. She wouldn't have 'the team' injured just so Chris could help a friend of his.

Chris sat down as soon as Adam joined him. "Adam... I have tried all I know to help Damien get better, but I am afraid my medical skills are not as developed as yours. And also with your previous work on, new mutants, you may be able to help Damien".

Adam's mind tried to talk but his mouth relayed it to Chris first, "So Damien is a mutant then..." He wanted to leave it at that. Should he have asked if the rest of them were, would be pushing.

Chris lost the calm in his eyes, and now had curiosity sitting in plain sight, "some thing like that". He sat back in his chair for a moment, watching Adam intently, and slowly, his eyes ran over the rest of the anxious members of mutant x. He watched them all with predator eyes that waited for a weakness. He stared at Shalimar for a few moments longer, but that was a few moments too long. She growled and her eyes flashed a threatening gold, as she moved towards him.

The tension in the room seemed to amount only in Shalimar, as she saw a small smirk in Chris's face. It didn't really look mocking, but... determined.

Adam signalled for Brennan to help grab Shal, as Jesse moved in besides her, whispering to her comfort. She only relaxed when Brennan gently put an arm around her shoulder, reassuring her that Jesse was right.

Emma gave Shalimar a long and curious stare, lost in her own mind, and Shalimar's. A moment later her eyes lost the glaze but still she kept an eye on the feral.

Chris stood, oblivious to the dangerous glare Shalimar was giving him, and moved around the table, whilst walking to the door, he spoke to them. "Perhaps you better see for your selves. I'll take you to Damien. But I warn you, if you come you must keep this an absolute secret.". He gave them all a hard stare, which surprised them all with its sudden depth of coolness.

When they nodded, he gestured them all to follow, and started to lead them through the mansion.

Shalimar allowed her senses to reach out forwards, in the direction they were going. She didn't want to walk into any trouble or a trap.

She could smell scents of animals, all over the house. They were familiar, and she remembered the smell in the woods. It smelled like wolves.  
Her eyes scanned every piece of darkness, waiting for an unknown threat to pounce out at them.  
What ever had been through the mansion, she didn't like the idea that wolves ventured through it, and supposedly, frequently.

The smell of animals grew stronger, as they moved further on. She stayed near to the front, just in case some thing turned up, but Chris walked on with out any worry or any tension in his steps.

Brennan shuffled along behind Shalimar, not taking any offer of help off Jesse. Emma gave him a hard stare, as if directly calling him too cocky, but he went on.

He watched how Adam to seemed to hand back away from Chris, but made sure to stay ahead of Shalimar. He must have seen her reaction to some thing about, and made sure he kept him self in front of her.

Brennan sighed as they passed a seat of stares, leading up to the next floor, and went down a corridor just beyond the stairs. All their feet echoed in the corridor, making him take a quick glance back to see no one was following.   
They all passed by doors, seemingly rooms of some sort, but they kept on to the end of the corridor, where a single door stood facing them. The door was very different from all the others. It showed its age, with the door handle slightly rusty, along with the hinges, and the pain crisping. The colour was very bleak and dark brown, giving a small jolt of dread to all the mutant x members. They all glanced at each other as soon as Chris opened the door and trotted down more steps.

They followed.

The stairs led down to a dimly lit basement, and Chris was leading them 5 feet away to another door. This had aged as well, but the whole door was thick metal, or iron Jesse guessed. The door made no noise as Chris opened it to a dark room. He walked in, and stood holding the door open for them.

Jesse couldn't help listening to the voice in his head, as it screamed some thing was wrong. He held back his protest as Adam slowly and wearily started to walk into the room.

When Adam was in, Shalimar confidently strode after him. To Jesse's surprise, Emma strode in with confidence as well.

There was just he and Brennan looking wearily into the pitch-black room. The darkness almost looked like it was reaching out to them, but when he blinked, it was the same as before.

Brennan sighed heavily before shrugging, and walking to the door, closely followed by Jesse. When they entered, Brennan tried to walk as far forwards as possible to leave room for Jesse, and walked straight into some thing, and froze when golden eyes stared up at him.

Jesse slid into his back, the same as Brennan had done to Shalimar... 'Hopefully'. He wished he could actually know it was her. He tried not to try and see his hand in front of his face, as he didn't want to panic frightfully when he couldn't.

Jesse gave him a quick pat on the back, before his hand disappeared and Brennan heard his steps to the left behind him.

Suddenly, bright lights flashed on, blinding Brennan for a few moments, before his eyes adjusted. Thick bars stood out around him, and some thing sat 5 feet away from him. He tried to think if it was an arm or a leg that was changed to the floor, of the thing. He noticed the door to the cage was open, and he quickly stumbled backwards out of it. Not a second later, Chris was shutting the cage with lightning speed, bouncing metal on metal. In that second, some thing had lunged at the cage door, and rebounded off it with a vicious growl.

Brennan felt his feet being sunk into the concrete floor, as golden eyes stared at him through the thick metal bars. He couldn't help but allow him self to shiver, but ceased as Chris turned and looked at him. Curious eyes almost searching his soul for an unknown secret hidden inside.

Brennan jumped as slender fingers hucked into his, and stared back at Shalimar; still stunned he had been so lucky.

Shalimar gave Brennan sympathetic eyes, before they bore an immediate stone look, digging into Chris three feet away.

She glared into the cage at the beast that had attempted to attack Brennan. She blinked in shock as the thing started to pace in the cage. It was a wolf, or an overgrown one. It was bigger than normal. But there was no mistaking it for a common mountain lion, or any other animal. She knew it wasn't a cat, since she smelled a canine, but still she couldn't help but give Brennan's hand a deathly grip back, as he gave small shudders.

Adam glared into the cage, disbelievingly. It looked familiar, but he couldn't remember where from. Chris was standing near the cage bars, but the animal didn't attack him as it did Brennan.

"... What is going on here Chris? You said you were taking us to Damien. I don't see how showing us a wolf is going to change any of our minds on this place".

Chris still seemed to be waiting for some thing, for them to see some thing. His eyes slid to Brennan once again, curious.

The beast of a wolf, walked towards the bars, leaning onto the bars, as if they would start to bend under its strength.

Shalimar kept a tight lock on Brennan, as he started to move about on his feet. She glanced back at him, questioningly, but his eyes diverted away, and he didn't link eyes with any one who did the same as Shal.

Emma glanced around as she started to see the room be aluminates by the rays of sunlight sinning through a window to there top right. She saw the interior of the room, and her mood slide down another slope. There were more cages around the room, all far away from each other, and stuck into the concrete floor. Each one was similar in size but slightly thinner than the one the wolf sat in.

Each resembled the other with their thick metal bars running straight down and close together. Every one had some dirt of grass in, as if animals had been there recently.

She didn't like the look of the place, and the unusual vibes she was getting off of the wolf in the cage.

Adam gave Chris a stern look before a small crackling noise caught his attention, coming from the cage.  
They all watched as the wolf stopped pacing and seemed to hunch its back, as it crawled in on its self. It looked in a great deal of pain, letting small painful growls and yelp echo in the room.

Slowly, the crackling increased in volume, and the wolf started to change. At first all they saw its shape and then slowly, it started to take on a human form.

The answer struck Adam as hard as a brick to his head, nearly knocking off his feet, but unable to stop a small gasp of shock.

The gasp echoed through the members of Mutant x, but Chris still stood watching them all, with an interested glint in his eyes. It was like Adam's, except some thing about those eyes, screamed danger to any who chose to challenge him.

Shalimar's back hardened as she realised what she had been smelling, what she had been sensing all the time. A wolf that was actually human. She tried to puzzle out the dilemma. 'Could it be a transforming feral...' but yet her mind... her feral side, told her it wasn't. It seemed... too natural to the thing.

The thing slowly took on the skin and shape of a human, and when 'he' stood up, his eyes gave a shine of gold to them.

Finally he looked human again. He panted heavily and his skin had a shine of sweat whenever the sun hit him. His black hair was spiked due to the sweat, but it seemed to look more hair than fur like it did a few seconds ago. His brown eyes were so dark and full of mistrust to them, that they seemed almost black. A cold black. His age was hard to predict with those knowing eyes, but he might have been about Brennan's age. (26... only in my story).

His chest was muscular as the rest of him, but he wasn't too bulky, but the perfect bulk. He stood with confidence; his eyes never flickered with embarrassment of his lack of clothing.

Emma blushed brightly when she realised he was standing there rather naked, and swung around to look away. But to her shock, she still felt like his eyes were boring into her no matter what she did.

Chris opened the cage with quick hands, and walked back to the man when he had acquired a towel and some clothes from a table near by.

While the stranger dried him self, Chris stepped to Adam, with a glint of need in his eyes.

"Adam... this is Damien".

OK Guys. Sorry I took so long with this. But it may be the longest I've done.

Any ways. Tell me ur ideas on the Damien Character, an what u think may be going on.

Thx for the other replies.

They were amazing. But some more replies will help me along.

Thx 4 reading. Tunder28


	19. Keeping a secret

Control 19

Chapter 19- keeping a secret

"WHAT?"

An echo of voices hit Chris all at once, as the members of mutant x stood out side the cage, while 'Damien' stayed inside.

Chris's face found a small smile of joy at there struggling to understand what had happened. He'd seen it before with some of his friends.

Adam shook his head, "So... Damien can transform into a wolf". When he got a simple nod off Chris, his eyes dropped to the floor, as his eyes unfocused and his mind slid in on its self, trying to find a scientific path to it all.

That would be the only answer to it. His research on the island had brought up unbelievable myths that he refused to believe until the evidence stood up in front of him.

Damien walked out the cage, after changing into the blue shirt and denim trousers supplied by Chris, and stood watching them all bicker with them selves for answers. Damien's eyes swept the room, taking in every one, and every little detail about them. He froze when Shalimar stared challengingly back with golden eyes. The moment of shock, lasted no longer than a moment, before his former stone faces completion returned.

He gave Adam a small-amused smirk, before walking off out the room. There were no words said between him and any one else, but he gave Chris a quick glance.

Emma sighed when he walked out, shaking her head as Jesse turned questioning eyes to her. She could feel his worry, but it seemed to be standing in the mists of a fog, as her mind spun. She almost wanted to take back her answer to Jesse, and say how she felt. But she didn't. Other things were more important. Her eyes instantly locked onto Shalimar as her golden eyes followed Damien out, to make sure he'd gone. All she felt from Shalimar was a depth of territory radiating off her feral friend. She retuned sad eyes to Jesse.

Chris gave a small smile to them, almost encouraging, and once again started to lead them back the way they had came. They returned to the room they all met in, and he gestured for them to sit.

Adam instant took a place in front of Chris, already allowing the gleam in his eyes to be visible. The team knew what that meant, he was hungry for knowledge.

Chris started to talk in a tired voice, while still holding strong.

"Damien has been... unable to, change, back to human form until morning. It should be under his control, but he no longer had the inner control any more. It has caused some... un-necessary questions to be directed at us. You above all Adam should know how desperately that this secret must be kept. Along with the secret of new mutants".

Adam sat forwards on his chair, almost leaning across Chris's desk to talk with him as if in private. "So he isn't a new mutant?"

Chris gave a small smirk again, as if Adam was a child to his own eyes, "no... None of us are".

Jesse cut in, "So all of you can change like that?" After a moment, Chris nodded, and a slight look of fright crossed Jesse's eyes, but it vanished as soon as it came. He refused to show it any more.

A rather loud knock came at the door, and the sudden noise, awakened them all, making them jump, except Chris. He seemed to be almost waiting for it.

"Come in"

The hazel doors opened, and in walked a young woman. She ignored Mutant x as she crossed over to Chris, leaning in to talk to him. After a moment of the two whispering so soft no one but Shalimar heard, Chris levelled his gaze on the mutant x members.

"Ah... So ignorant of me. This is Elayne, Elayne, this is Mutant X, and their leader Adam Kane". She didn't seem to pay notice to mutant x, but her eyes gave Adam a quick sweep, to see for her self. When she turned to Chris, she started to talk quietly. Elayne had dark brown eyes that held a warning of her lethalness behind them. She had copper hair that shivered from a light brown to a dark. She looked around mid 20's, and around a height of 5ft 2. She was quite skinny, and almost mirrored Shalimar in her muscular arms and stomach that was revealed by a dim red belly top, with blue jeans that hugged her hips perfectly.

The Mutant X members were confused as all they saw were her lips moving in super fast motion, but in a quick whisper, was all she spoke with. Jesse was struggling to keep up with trying to separate the words, but he gave up after she continued a new sentence.

A few seconds passed before Elayne went to the door, and stood waiting for some thing.

Chris smiled, "Perhaps after some sleep, you will all be more relaxed, and less edgy. Elayne will show you to your rooms. Adam, thank you for coming". Adam gave him a reassuring smile, before following the Mutant X members out the door.

They were lead up a flight of stairs, and each shown to a single room, all were on the same corridor. After Elayne was way down the stairs, they all gathered in Adam's room, since his was the biggest.

Adam was pacing in front of them, "Ok guys, we are not prisoners here-" Brennan cut in, trying not to wince at his own movements, "Owe ye. Then why did you get a sock on the back of the head? I'm telling you Adam, they wont let us go until you help this Damien guy. And if he ends up some thing bad happens, like he dies from what ever it is, you'll get the blame for not being fast enough".

Emma nodded, as she sat on the edge of Adams bed, listening to all the arguing, "He's right Adam. They are all counting on you. I'm not trying to pressure you, but your friends Chris will just as quick kill us if any thing happens to Damien".

When Adam was met with an agreed stare off all the mutant x members he sighed in defeat and sat down on the centre of the bed, trying to figure a way around what was being so blindly pointed out to him.

After a few moments, he lifted his head, "Damien isn't going to die. I think he has some thing close to what Shalimar has".

Shalimar looked at him now from previously glaring out the window. When Adam saw the gold rim around her hazel eyes, he felt an uncontrollable defence go up in him. He knew she was still very much a big danger until she learned to control the burst of emotion the feral provoked. The anger in the cave had shocked him deeply, but he prayed Shalimar would find some way to keep control. And he prayed he could help her more.

He knew Damien had some thing similar to Shalimar by his eyes. When he saw them as he was leaving, he had a tension to him, as Shalimar did now. He also had a small glow to his eyes. When Chris had told him they were not new mutants, he'd had a little shock, but passed it by. He still needed to help Damien... and Shalimar most of all.

Adam continued, "I'm going to take e a blood sample from Shalimar and Damien and hopefully the thing that is wrong, will show its self. In the mean time, we all need some rest. So get some sleep, and I'll see you all in the morning".

The team left his room, and the team split up to there own rooms.

Brennan sighed as he opened his door, trying to ignore a small pang of home sick as he looked at the room. A bed, two wardrobes, a small bedside table, and a sectioned off bathroom, that was closed off to him by a door. He entered and started to check him self in a rather large mirror hanging on the wall near the bathroom.

He lifted his shirt to get a look at the bruises that now spread across his side, and some way across his chest. His door closed suddenly, and he jumped, before his cheeks were attacked by red, when he realised Shalimar was standing holding a bandage. Her eyes seemed browner to him at that moment, and he couldn't help but shoot her a small grin. She grinned back, walking to him, and unravelling the bandage.

Brennan reached to take it off her, "thanks-", but she pulled it away, out of his reach.

When he looked at her questioningly, her mouth held a small smirk to it.

With out warning, She lifted his shirt, and stepped close for a moment. Brennan felt a small flush hit him, but gave a small nervous laugh as he realised she was bandaging his ribs.

Minutes passed, as she continued her soft wrapping of his ribs, which held strong to him. He gave her a grateful grin, when it was done. His ribs did feel better, now that they were not sagging over each other.

"Thanks Shal..."

Some thing seemed to freeze in him at her lost stare into him. He felt a pull, and slowly his head dropped to hers. She responded, not flinching away.

Her hot breath hit his face, and he felt him self being pulled deeper, into a haze. There lips brushed a brief second, before an urge hit them with the fire of the small contact. The kiss was deeper, more needed, and passionate.

The moment felt like nothing would shatter it.

Shalimar suddenly pulled back, her 'brown' eyes suddenly filled with a deep fear. She pulled back and flew out the door, leaving it to swing in her dust.

Brennan felt breathless at her reaction. Did she hate him now... fear him. "Shalimar!". Running after her wasn't that hard, as he could hear her in her escape.

He followed her as she burst through the front door, and sprinting off into the woods. Brennan didn't care if he got lost, just as long as he found.

He followed her into the woods, calling her name in a small plea for her to stop.

Hey guys. So sorry for being so long.

Even more sorry for it being so short.

I will try to update faster, and with longer chapters.

Thx for the other replies guys,

They were amazing and burned into my memory with there words.

So please reply to this, and the next chapter shall follow.

Thx 4 reading

Tunder28


	20. breathe no more

Control 20

Hey guys. I think your gonna like this one. Sorry for again, being so long. But the longer it is, the better quality you get.

I've borrowed the song off Evanescence 'breathe no more'.

So hope you enjoy it, and don't forget to reply.

Just to say, this will mean when the song cuts in.

Chapter 20- Breathe No more ()

Shalimar tore through all the object in her way. She felt the door handle of the mansion she was in, grind in her hands, but she pushed on. Her vision was blurred with tears of rage and frustration as she ripped with fleeing hands at the leaves and branches that persisted on holding her.

When she got free of the branches, she shoved on forwards, deeper into the forest of trees. Every thing went past her in a blur, but she wasn't concerned with the environment around her.

I've been looking in the mirror for so long

That I've come to believe my souls on the other side

Her mind, from the inside out was being tore apart by its self. She didn't know what to do or how to think. There was nowhere to run for even a moment's peace, as she was constantly pursued by the pounding loudness of two voices.

Her normal side showed how idiotic she thought she was being, while the feral seemed to praise her for taking a step forward into knew territory... territory it wanted to no end. The voices and thoughts continued their assault on her mind, trying to push her over to there side.

Her foot slid from under her in the loose soil near the edge of a hill, sending her tumbling down. She tried to grip onto any thing, but her hands only retrieved more scrapes and cuts. As she feel a wood railing caught her attention, giving Shalimar a small stab of stupidity.

When she eventually rolled to the bottom, she lay there, shivering and lost in her self. She was too upset with some thing she had done, but wanted desperately to just have some peace.

All the little pieces falling

Shatter

Shards of me

Too sharp to put back together

Too small to matter

But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces

If I try to tough her and I bleed

I bleed

And I breathe

I breathe no more

She scrunched her eyes shut, letting her tears leak out, and wet the dirt below her. Her hands ground the dirt into her palms, as she tried to lower her senses when they started to heighten, trying to pick up on him.

Take a breath and I try to draw from these spirits breathe

Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child

A small luring voice whispered in her head, on how to get that peace. '... You know how to get it... he's coming to you Shalimar'. With just the words, Shalimar lifted up onto her knees, trying to ignore it. She could feel Brennan's presence getting closer and closer, making her shivering turn into trembling.

She hated feeling so out of control, just like she was when she was ten, fighting for her life due to her father. She always said to her self that she would never let her self get like that... and now she couldn't control it.

Her promise to her self that was now betrayed... never lose control.

Lie to me

Convince me that I've been sick forever

And all of this will make sense when I get better

Shalimar opened her eyes when she heard him drawing closer, and slowly started to push her self in the direction of the trees opposite her.

She could feel his scent itching in the back of her mind, trying to get in.

But I know the difference

Between my self and my reflection I just can't help but to wonder

Which of us do you love so I bleed?

I bleed and I breathe

I breathe no

Breathe, I bleed and I breathe

I breathe

I breathe

I breathe

... No more

Brennan tripped more than once when he saw her blurry figure flee into the woods, as she escaped the mansion.

He called her, but it was like she was out running his voice. His mind snapped into gear, and his legs followed hers. As fast as he ran, he knew he'd already lost her, by the time she was in the woods. His dark blue shirt that he had gotten given earlier by Chris was torn in places by the branches that left small claw marks and scratches on his arms and body. Brennan remembered hearing Chris leave the mansion, while he got changed, and with no sudden explanation.

Brennan ran as fast as he could, ignoring the torturous screams coming off every muscle in his body. His lungs heaved for more air, but cried out at him when they were unsuccessful. His legs and whole body began to buzz, and then burn. Still he drove on, calling Shalimar in a panic to find her.

He didn't want her out side when he didn't know where Chris was.

Chris and his friends, all had a secret hidden behind their eyes. Even when Adam found out they were new mutants, supposedly, they still seemed to be hiding some thing behind there eyes.

Damien has reappeared later on, watching them, and Brennan had felt a good need to keep near to Shalimar. When they stood together, Damien gave Shalimar a half glance before watching them together with an amused smile. Brennan had had to hold her back more than once.

Adam had explained they were like Shalimar, and how he could help Damien, and Shalimar at the same time. But still, Brennan couldn't help but feel like he was back in his dream when Damien watched them. Predator's eyes... watching... and waiting for a weakness to appear.

A tree branch caught his shirt and held him in mid air for a second. He grunted loudly, knowing what came next. A small pang shot though him, coming from the source of his earlier injury received from Nick. When he was thrown backwards, and landing hard on the ground, he spared his chest a tight hug, and a hard growls of pain to tell him to not be so stupid to run into things.

He was up in 5 seconds, repeatedly calling Shalimar.

He slowed in his run as he searched the surroundings for her. The woods were quiet, and all he heard was his heavy panting. A bird chirped in the distance, and another answered to it. But he never heard any thing else.

He bent over; leaning on his knees, while still trying to keep his eyes open to the things around him. The hairs on the back of his neck suddenly stood up, and he straightened abruptly. He could feel some thing watching him.

He glanced around, and continued to walk forwards, feeling along the trees, as the sun started to be blackened out by the overgrowth of trees.

He came to a stop near a hill, and leant against a tall tree. The tree was ruff against his shirt, but the solidness of it gave him some relief. He glanced casually over the edge, trying to forget about being watched. It wasn't he was afraid of being watched, but he was slightly by the thought of, 'what' was watching him.

A flash of movement from the bottom of the hill caught his attention, and then he spotted a small glimpse of gold as the figure was absorbed by the darkness of the trees down below. Instinct took over, already lifting his legs over the section of wood that was a railing so people didn't fall off the hill. A small section was missing, near the front of the clearing of trees where he'd just came from. When his legs landed on the soil, it instantly turned to gravel, shifting under his feet.

His butt made instant contact with the hard ground, and sent him rocketing down the hill. When he came to a stop his gripped at his butt, biting his lower lip in pain.

' That's gonna hurt tomorrow'.

He tried to decipher how long they had been gone... 10 minutes maybe.

Sudden movement in the bushes made him jump, and when he saw the figure fleeing once again, he knew it was Shalimar. He clumsily got up, and scrambled after her.

Adam, Emma and Jesse all sat in Adam's room once again, all waiting for an explanation. Adam had gone in search of Chris earlier, but he was supposedly out getting some equipment that he believed they would need later on. Now he paced back and forth, worrying about Brennan and Shalimar. Jesse, Emma and him and went to go in search of there team mates, when they had realised, due to peters notification, they should remain in the mansion until Chris got back.

Adam abruptly kicked at his cupboard, ignoring the worried glares off his remaining two-team members. He sighed, while leaning his arms on the cupboard. He was hoping Brennan and Shalimar would be all right.

15 minutes after the two members not returning, worry started to build in the room.

Jesse got up abruptly, "I'm going after them. I can phase though a wall to outside with out any of them noticing". Jesse was already heading for the door when a gasp from Emma made his heart leap into his throat.

Emma gripped onto her jeans with a deathly grip, her eyes unfocused and shivering badly.

Adam was kneeling in front of her, "Emma... what is it?"

She was shivering, and giving some a whimper of fear... and pain.

Jesse went to her in a bolt of speed, gripping her by the arms, making her focus on him. "Emma! ... What is happening?"

Her eyes suddenly focused, as tears streaked down her face. She remained to quivering in his arms, looking as if his grip was hurting. "... It's... the others. Brennan and Shalimar".

Hey guys. Sorry for cutting it short here.

But I want to see how many replies I get.

Thx for all the other replies. Amazing words.

But please reply to this as well, and as I've said, the next chapter will follow.

Remember guys- Brennan and Shal still got 5 minutes before the disaster hits them.

What ever could it be?

Thx 4 reading.

Tunder28


	21. Shadows attack

Control 21

Chapter 21- Shadows attack

Brennan was right behind her to his amazement. She seemed to be, gradually, slowing down, but he kept up his sprint after her. Slow running for her was a real work out of a run for Brennan.

When she did stop, she gripped with white knuckles on a tree branch. Brennan only hoped she was taking her anger out on the tree. He half expected the thing to snap in two, and when it creaked under her grip, knew it just might.

"... Shalimar..."

He tried to keep the fear out of his voice, already knowing that those golden eyes that she once flashed at enemies would turn on him.

Her head slowly turned, but she never lifted her eyes off the ground he stood on, as if expecting it to swallow him whole. But he remained.

After a few seconds of her stare, her head whipped back in the other direction, knowing that he wasn't her imagination. He wouldn't suddenly vanish, but be there to look into her golden eyes. Her hand increased its grip, making sap from the branch leak out and spill over her clenched fist.  
She couldn't deal with him now, couldn't deal with him being there... so close.

Brennan took a weary step towards her, not trying to startle her into running away again. His heart skipped when she clenched more forcefully on the branch, allowing the sap to leak away as if it was dying in her grip.

Slowly, he made his way around her, not getting close. She freaked the last time they had been close. The memory made him bite his lower lip with worry, not knowing how to take the next step.

When he was standing in front of her, he slowly lifted a limp hand, showing he wasn't any threat, and with that, drew nearer with baby steps.

Shalimar didn't have to see him, as her eyes were glued to the dirt covered woods floor, but she could feel his movement. It only reminded her how linked the two of them were... a how that may suddenly just vanish with her foolish actions.

When he was three feet away, he stopped, and lifted her chin with his left hand, ignoring the burn of reminder his right side gave him. He knew not to corner her, but if he didn't confront her now, when she was willing to on some level, talk to him.

The contact was soft as if could have possibly got. When her eyes levelled with his, he saw her tears and the frustration hidden behind her eyes. Sighing, he wiped them away as softly as he could.

His skin felt so soft on her skin, awakening her weakness over him. Her eyes refused to turn away at her command; even her body denied her any control.

Clenching her eyes shut, She suddenly had her arms in a tight lock around him, totally dependent on him. She let her emotions swell in her till she felt she might pop like a balloon... and then, she did. The water waiting over the dam wall spilled some droplets over the top, before galloping over and shattering the dam in the process.

Brennan clung to her, as she seemed to grip him with steel arms. He felt her shiver, and then she sagged, losing all her strength. He allowed him self to drop with her. The contact to the ground seemed to come from far away, allowing them a moment of peace.

Shalimar hung her head on his chest, just under his chin, while she listened to the rhythm of his breathing, and his heart beat. When her eyes reopened, they were brown.

She moved slightly back, wiping the tears away with the blur of her hand. She couldn't only imagine how foolish she must have looked, but Brennan held a small smile, one that he only showed for her.

He pulled her back into his hold, her back now to his chest, and he allowed the noises all around him, to seep into his brain, shutting him off from the rest of the confusion, and all the emotion. There was utter peace out in the woods that was why Adam had been more willing to bring Shal. She needed peace, if it was just for one second.

His arms tightened, as his heart was gripped with a fear that was shown to him a while ago. Some times, he couldn't protect her... couldn't stop the pain from reaching her.

Dropping his eyes closed, he concentrated on her and the feel of her back against him, as it shifted with her breathing.

Shalimar's eyes dropped shut the instant Brennan pulled her into his hold. Once again, the feral had suddenly quietened, becoming nothing but a buzz from far away. She wished it would stay that way.

His arms held her more tightly, and she shifted, making it easier for them both to sit comfortable.

Minutes must have went by, but the silence, and yet the roar of all the noises around her seemed to have cast all the voices out of her head, leaving her to stand alone with him... in peace.

His entwined his fingers with hers, allowing it to rest on her leg. She didn't seem to mind him being close suddenly, and he was grateful. He was tempted to try and hold her before, when she was bandaging his room. He could almost feel the feral taking over in her. His heart gave a small twinge, as his mind gave a silent whimper.

'...I'm losing her... ' He felt an old emotion come into play. The emotion that showed his stubbornness to following some orders, from accepting defeat. He wouldn't allow it. He'd do every thing it took to make sure she got better. He knew she wasn't sick, but she seemed on the edge of her self.

The wind blew as her nostrils took in the scents brought to her on the wind, giving her a relaxing moment. She lifted her head to look back at Brennan, who looked slightly worried.

Sitting up slightly, she turned to him, laying her arms on his shoulders, around his neck. His brown eyes lifted to hers and for a moment she was lost. The worry was taking hold of him, because of her.

Sighing, she felt her own forehead crease in worry.

Brennan's head dropped against hers, resting his forehead against hers, trying to share the moment a bit longer.

His eyes levelled with her, and he slowly dropped his head closer to her. Her head lifted to him, them both looking like they were under a spell of each other. The pull on each of them came back once again, giving them more incentive to follow it.

"Brennan..."

Instantly, Brennan felt a ball of anger swell up in him. Crunching his fist and looking at the small metal ring, which had spoken to him, he glanced wearily at Shalimar. She had moved back, and held a small smile. Even she was use to them being interrupted at the worst of times.

Sighing in frustration, Brennan lifted his hand and answered the call.

"Ye..."

The voices once again came alive in the small ring.

" Brennan... why didn't you answer sooner. Where are you? Where is Shalimar? Is she with you? Have you found her?"

All the answers came from Jesse, as Brennan knew he would be worried. Him and Shalimar were like brother and sister. He gave Shalimar an amused smirk, already seeing her return it.

"Ye Jess. I got here. We'll be back in a few minutes".

Jesse's voice once again came through, but Brennan wasn't listening. Shalimar sat looking at him, a small glint of disappointment in her eyes. Standing up, he offered her a hand up, and with a sigh, she took it. The moment was gone, once again. He caught her eyes, trying to send her small message in the look. She seemed to get it, as her face held a small mystify smirk. 'Later...'

As Brennan stood, his butt gave a pang of pain, and he covered it with his hands, trying to bite back a small groan of pain.

Shalimar laughter came to him, making him look at her. She was shaking her head, "I did the same... on the hill?"

Brennan nodded, allowing his own smirk to come back to him.

She started to lead the way, as he trailed behind, still gripping his butt. Walking wasn't very good he knew. A small thought came to him, on whether to ask Adam to see if any thing maybe broken.

His gave a small chuckle of laughter at the though. Adam telling him whether he had broken some thing in his butt. The thought on how Adam would find out made the smirk grow to a grin.

Shalimar looked back at him, and Brennan lost his breath as the sun caught her hair, making it glow. He knew his mouth was open when she gave him a smirk of joy. She was doing it on purpose.

They were 100 feet away from the mansion when Shalimar stopped dead in her tracks. Brennan half expected to see her smirk again, but when she turned to inspect the woods around them, her face was stone cold, and held those fierce golden eyes.

Brennan froze as they passed over him. It was only a second, but he couldn't help let some fear creep into him when he unconsciously started to listen to the things around him.

Shalimar came towards him, and griped his hand, forcing him in front of her and pushing him on to the mansion.

Brennan tried to turn and look at her, but her persistent pushing seemed to say he was walking to slow.  
"...Shal... What is it-"?

Some thing black flashed across the brink of the woods, making his insides suddenly numb. He couldn't tell whether he was walking, running, or simply being shoved more urgently, but it all stopped, and Shalimar spun to face some thing.

Brennan lost his incentive to reach the mansion, as soon as Shalimar stopped moving with him. She was walking towards a group of trees, going towards a dark spot of trees.

Shalimar allowed her golden eyes to flash in a threat to the thing following them, determined to show she wasn't weak.

The shadow she was heading towards, gave a low warning growl, but she continued to stalk forwards. Most animals don't like the confrontation and 7 out of 10 times, flee. When she was 5 feet from the bush, the thing leapt at her. She dropped and rolled under it, only catching a glimpse of black fur as it flew over her.

When she was on her stomach, flat on the floor, her mind froze. '...Brennan!'.

Brennan saw the thing as it emerged, and instantly the dream shot back into the open of his mind, screaming of its realism. He was frozen for a second as it landed gracefully on the dirt-covered ground.

It was like a wolf in more ways than one. Its fur looked thick like a wolfs, and the shape seemed right, but the size was unreal. Just on its four huge paws the size of his hand, it was up to his waist in height, and a huge head holding golden eyes took him in its view.

It looked back at Shal, but his reaction was quick. His hand sparkled with electricity, and that energy, was already souring towards the thing, to get it away from Shal. It didn't even look, but had dodged his attack.

Seemingly in a fluent motion it had done that the second its paws touched the ground and was like a bullet, racing towards him.

Fumbling in a panic, Brennan sparked his hand up, and through a bolt of electricity at it. Its body gave a gesture of water, as it dodged around the shot, and continued to close in.

Panic gave him a lousy aim. Trying to concentrate, he through countless bolts of electricity with both hands, trying to hit the thing, while also being careful not to catch Shalimar who was behind it all.

Shalimar's fear and recent nightmare had started to come true in front of her. She saw as the thing was easily dodging Brennan, and closing in on him. The feral clawed at her mind, screaming to do some thing. But her mind refused to move, to do any thing but make her watch.

Brennan held a bolt back waiting for it to get closer. When it was less than ten feet away, it suddenly cut its straight course to him off, and leapt into the woods. Brennan held his energy, waiting, but the woods mocked him with there silence.

Keeping the energy, he went to Shalimar, where she still lay, and started to help her up. The black shadow in the woods suddenly appeared, behind Shal and not 10 feet away.

Shalimar felt him tense and tried to face the thing before it disappeared again. To her shock, Brennan gave her a small shove, and she was on the dirty ground again. As soon as she landed, a black cloak of a shadow was flying directly over her, inches away.

Brennan felt the charge of his electricity double, as he saw the thing already flying through the air. He gave Shal a small shove to the ground in a quick gesture, before he knew what was happening.

A spark of pain hit him when the beast collided with him, knocking off his feet and to the ground. The thing had its huge jaw locked on his left shoulder before they both hit the floor.

Brennan's reaction was a jolt of panic, before the energy he had before, shot, searing though the things right side of its stomach. Instantly, the jaw unlocked, as the thing was knocked off him. Brennan had unknowingly given almost all he had to get it off him. He had panicked when its teeth had tore though his shoulder, but now his right hand was sparked up, due to his damaged left shoulder, and arm.

The thing seemed to take him seriously now, and slowly climbed back up to its bulky height. A sudden scuttle off Shalimar, who was running to Brennan, and it, gave a small growl before shooting off into the woods, leaving no evidence except the bite in Brennan's shoulder it had been there.

Brennan dropped his hand, and rolled onto his back, griping at his injured shoulder. Shalimar wasted no time, and tore the bottom half of her shirt off, and pressed the material to Brennan's shoulder. The tears flowing from her eyes were a flow of all different emotions. Anger for not acting, Rage towards the thing that had bitten Brennan, fear for him, and a struggle on whether to go and hunt the thing down, or stay with him.

She gripped his left hand, already making the decision. "Brennan... can you feel this?"

Brennan gave a small nod, surprised that he felt suddenly so weak. His left arm was shaking slightly, as if twitching. He put the sudden weakness down to the adrenaline rush and shock of the bite, and the twitching was from the bite, so he had all the grounds covered.

He gripped Shalimar's hands, stilling them when she got frustrated she wasn't making the bleeding stop. She was losing it, so he slowly sat up, ignoring the burn in his shoulder that felt like lava, and gave her a small smile.

"Are you ok..."?

"AM I OK! Brennan. I'm calling Adam".

Once again she had started to fidget with her ring, ready to activate it. A flicker of some thing in the woods to their right, and Brennan had his hand ready, allowing the glow of energy to warn off what ever it was.

Chris sudden stepped out of the trees in the direction of the mansion. "What's going on here-" When he saw the wound on Brennan, he suddenly dropped every thing, and hesitated for a moment before approaching Shalimar and the wounded Brennan.

Ok guys, was that long enough.  
Thx for the other replies guys, really enjoy them.

But it wont hurt for some replies to this.

Thx 4 reading

Tunder28


	22. Jumping to conclusions

Control 22

Chapter 22- Jumping to conclusions.

Helping Shalimar press the rag to the wound, Chris started to use that familiar authority, "Shalimar, press down hard on this. It may hurt Brennan, but it will slow the bleeding. Peter, and the others will be here soon-"

Brennan cut him off with a huff, "lot of good they are, Adam's the nearest thing to a doctor remember. Shal, can you call Adam on the COM link system".

Adam, Jesse and Emma were moving towards the front door of the house, when peter stepped in front of them, holding his hand out to stop them. "Where are you going?"

Adam was already pushing past him, "some of my team are hurt". That was all Peter got, but he didn't exactly let them go easily. He kept stopping them even as they got out side.

He suddenly stopped talking, and gave a stern look into the woods, before nodding and leading them forwards into the woods. Adam was carrying a small medic kit to peters surprise.

Jesse turned and saw Nick, and the two other men from earlier, following them. Shaking his head, he turned back to Adam and Emma, who were storming after Peter, who was leading.

Jesse was weary Peter knew where they were going... that was, until they sudden cam across Chris, Shalimar and Brennan. The scene took his breath away, when he saw the teary faced Shalimar, and Brennan bleeding on the ground with a wound to the shoulder.

Adam went to Brennan, while Emma tried to reassure Shalimar Brennan would be ok. She didn't seem to be listening, only watching as Adam treated Brennan.

Adam took one look at the wound and sighed, "Jesse, I need your help over here". His voice held a pang of worry, making Jesse shoot around the two female members of mutant x and to the other side of Brennan, where he was injured.

Brennan grunted as Adam once again pressed on the wound, and told Jesse to keep it held down. "Gee's Adam, try and be a bit gentle".   
He received a small smile off Adam, and then it was gone, as the scientist got to work. After a few minutes of Adam tying the a clean piece of rag, where it got it from, Brennan couldn't remember, he moved back, getting some thing ready Brennan couldn't see. His eyes continued to droop and open. His head was starting to burn up, and Adam acknowledged it as a fever quite quickly, trying to hide the panic in his voice.

"Adam... he's losing conscious. I think he may have a concussion".

Jesse's voice filtered through the haze laying over Brennan's mind, making him pry his eyes back open to look at them. He didn't want them to panic. When his eyes travelled from face to face, he saw the familiar but worried brown eyes of Shalimar. She was shivering, not even responding to Emma. He sudden felt some thing inside him, tug at him and his mind recognised it as fear... no, more. Terror. He was terrified he'd lose her, and wasn't that surprised to recognise the same emotion playing in her eyes.

He tried to crawl his hand to her, and when he felt her shivering fingers brush his, caught them before they could escape. He gave them an encouraging squeeze, before the rest of his strength left, and his body suddenly seemed to sink him into darkness.

Adam worked fast, inserting the needle he had been preparing into Brennan's undamaged arm. When it was done he looked around until he found Chris, "Chris, is there some thing we can use to move him-" to his shock, Nick came behind the unconscious Brennan, and started to hoist him up, not even budging the injured arm. Some one who looked remotely like Nick, only a lot older, picked Brennan's feet up, allowing them both to easily manage with Brennan. Adam scrambled after him, not even bothering to ask questions.

When they got to the mansion, they took Brennan to Chris's office, where there was a large table sitting at the back of the room. Adam only dwelled on the thought little seconds, not really remembering seeing it there the last time they had been in the room. Chris stayed with him, and a familiar women from earlier, Elayne, who was muttering furiously, and cutting bits of Brennan's shirt to see the wound.

Only Adam, Chris, Elayne and Emma were allowed to stay in the room, while Jesse had to half carry the stone statue of Shalimar. Chris's men followed them out.

After sitting on the floor, along with the un-responding Shalimar for over an hour, Adam popped his head around the door. Shalimar did react, by jumping to her feet. "How is he?" the words sounded like a plea for some thing she wished Adam would say.

Adam nodded, "he's fine, just needs rest. Chris and me will put him to bed when were done. Jesse, take Shalimar and your self to bed please. You haven't slept in 24 hours, so get some now". With that, his head disappeared back behind the door.

Shalimar sighed, allowing Jesse to slide his arm around her shoulder, before turning and hugging him.

Over his shoulder, a figure caught her attention, who she thought she'd not see for a while yet. Fury took over, and she was already around Jesse, heading towards the direction of the person who had just arrived.

Jesse half turned, as Shalimar slipped past him, before he could do any thing. When Jesse saw who it was, he was ready to turn back around, that is, until Shalimar threw her self at him, launching an attack.

The whole hallway exploded into frenzy, as fists flew, feet kicked out, elbows smashing into each other. There were small shouts of protest, which seemed quickly cut off by a fist, and then a grunt followed.

The doors to Chris's office flew open, and Chris stalked out, face slightly scrunched with anger. When he saw what was happening, he stood where he was and waited for it to cool down.

Jesse managed to pry the kick and fighting Shalimar off of the unfortunate figure, just barely escaping a few hits by the skin of his teeth. Dragging her backwards only succeeded in her dragging him forwards again. Grunting in a vain effort to concentrate, he lifted her up off the floor, and massed, just in time as a fighting Shalimar kicked out in rage, ramming her foot back into his leg, There was no affect with him being massed, apart from a growl of pain and annoyance from her.

When she was still, her golden eyes flashed threateningly at the bloody figure that was nursing a bloody nose, and slightly swollen cheek. She gave him a smirk of victory; glad she had caused some damage.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!"

Damien wiped his bloody nose on his sleeve, staring deadly at Shalimar who was with held in Jesse's massed hold. He dabbed at his cheek, giving it a wince and returned dangerous eyes to Shalimar.

"WELL!"

Shalimar's foot kicked out, catching Damien on the arm, luckily for him. He half stumbled back, in shock she had gotten another attack again, but shoved it aside when his eyes caught sight of Chris. Nothing was said between them, but Damien seemed to become very nervous.

Chris walked dangerously slow towards him, "where have you been? ... I couldn't find you before I left".

Damien dropped his head a moment, thinking up a plan. When his eyes returned back to Chris, he reconsidered.

"I was... out. I needed some fresh air". Damien was sweating, but showed no sign of fear in front of Chris. To the least, he showed only arrogance.

Chris sighed after a few seconds of inspecting Damien, "We'll talk later about your... walk about. Go and get cleaned up, Elayne should be up in a few more minutes".

As soon as Damien left with one last ruthful glance at Shal, Chris swung around on his heels to face her. With a small gesture to Jesse to release her, Jesse did.

Shalimar dropped easily, giving her 'brother' an annoyed glare, before turning it on Chris.

Chris's features were now entirely different from his usual calm and collected manner. He now held a spike of anger in his eyes. His face seemed like stone, ready to crush who ever crossed him. His silence seemed the worst, as if thinking of the most worst and unbelievable punishment. Shalimar quickly allowed her own arrogant attitude to appear. She wasn't one of Chris's friends, so she wouldn't let him put any authority over her.

With the reaction visible in her face, Chris gave a huff of annoyance.

Adam exited the room, "What is going on!" Chris answered before any one could start talking, "It seems Shalimar decided she needed to teach Damien a lesson. He has now acquired a bloody nose, and bruised face. She hasn't given me her explanation yet though".

Shalimar huffed, crossing her arms, "Explanation. Ok, how about this. He was the one that attacked Brennan. So he deserved what he got, and maybe even more. You told us your self, he can transform into a wolf-". Chris cut her off in sudden anger, "-YES. Just like every one in this mansion excluding you and mutant x".

Adam walked up to the group as if struggling to decide on which to agree with. "Chris, do you know if this is true? Do you know if it was Damien"?

The air hung heavy with the haze of anger poking at them all, until Chris answer collectively, and slowly as if he was watching every word he said.  
"I can not keep check on Damien all the time. He is not under control of his state, so he can not be held responsible for some of his acts-"

Shalimar's anger burst as she spoke, and pointed at the room where Brennan was being taken care of.

"-Owe ye. Well why don't you go tell that to Brennan. Who was the one attacked!"

Adam stepped between them, "Shalimar stopped. We are all tired. There is no need to jump to conclusions about people. A good nights rest should do us all good, since Brennan most likely will sleep the rest of the day light, and night away. In the morning we can continue this discussion".

Shalimar considered arguing, but when tiredness suddenly hit her, seeming like a slap across the face, she glared at Chris meaning to end the discussion, and then stormed up the stairs, with Jesse following her.

Chris still seemed to be angry, "the rest of you should go to your rooms as well. Adam, is she erupts like that again, I'll have to put her in the cage down stairs, like the animal she is acting like".

Adam shook his head, "I don't think that will be necessary. I think I may have found some thing".

Chris's anger melted away, leaving a small glint of hope in his eyes.

Ok guys. That chap may have been boring, but it's leading up to some thing good... I hope.

Please reply and tell me what you think.

Thx for the other replies as well.

Thx 4 reading

Tunder28


	23. Jealous

Control 23

Chapter 23- Jealous

When morning brought sunlight, it burst just over the tips of the trees, shinning its light into the room Brennan had been given.

His eyes flutter, seeming to be too heavy to lift. When they opened, Brennan tried not to imagine what he looked like. His whole body felt weak, and slightly numb. The news to him sent a small shiver of panic into his brain. Trying to remember what had happened last, he lent up on his elbows, taking in the room he was in. The movement sent small spikes of pain into his brain, but ignoring it, he noticed a white bed sheet draped over the lower part of his chest, revealing a bandage wrapped around his left shoulder. A brief flash of remembrance sent his whole body into a small fit of shivers, making him seem to be in a frozen position. And really... he was. He didn't want to move in case he should remember where the burning in his shoulder came from. But he had only become aware of the burning, when he had thought back to the even. Shaking his head, he lay back, trying to forget it.

His nightmare he so longed to forget flickered before his mind, comparing the two events. He tried to turn it away, not wanting to remember either because of there similarity. It vanished, and instantly, his muscles he was oblivious to tensing earlier, relaxed.

As he looked up at the pale blue ceiling, trying to fight back the heaviness of his eyelids, but they were persistent to close. He could feel his strength leaving him again, as sleep crawled under his defence.

A heavy knock hit the door, but it didn't seem to reach him, for he made no reaction to the loud noise. After a moment, the door cracked open, revealing an unknown face to him, but some how, it looked familiar. It was a man, as he realised looked too much like Nick, to not be a relation. He stepped further in, seeing Brennan awake. He treaded very softly on the carpet floor, leaving no room for noise. His voice, however, was very deep, almost fatherly. Brennan took a guess that the man may very well be Nicks father, since he looked it. The creases in his face said around early forties, while his eyes held the youth of Nick. He had a broad build to his shoulders, resembling Nick, but he wasn't as big as his Nick. He had the same brown secretive eyes, and wavering black to brown hair like all the others.

He drew closer, making Brennan tense and sit up expecting some thing from the man. When he saw this, he made sure to stay a few feet away from the bed, giving Brennan a smile.  
"My names Andy... Andy Miller. Chris sent me up to see if you were awake... are you ok?"

After a while of considering if he was a threat Brennan took his chances. "I'm ok. Where's Adam?" Andy must have seen this as an invitation that Brennan was opening up, since he now stood him self to the bed, almost towering over Brennan. "He's checking Damien over for his injuries.

Once again, the weariness came into Brennan, tightening his shoulder, but he made sure to not let it show. "How did he get injured?" but some how, deep inside, Brennan felt the answer sweep his mind. His hands unknowingly clutched the bed sheets in a white-knuckle grip. His breathe held as he waited for the answer.

Andy raised an eyebrow, as if saying ' like you don't know' but lost it with a look at Brennan's sudden need that shone dimly in his eyes. "...The women who was travelling with you. She... was very defensive and believed Damien was the one who attacked you".

"And was he?" Brennan was having some suspicions as Andy had continued to talk, about the attack. Damien was a high rating when he was considering who could have attacked him. But Damien wasn't the only 'wolf' around the mansion. Even the man in front of him could transform into one, but yet... they had never had the struggle of control as he had observed when Adam had been questioning Chris about Damien. Damien was the most likely choice.

Andy seemed to have dropped the subject altogether, sitting naturally at the end of Brennan's bed. Brennan felt the tightness in his shoulders spread to his back, as he looked questioningly at Andy. 'What's he waiting for... for me to suddenly accept Damien wasn't the one?' Brennan felt his own jaw tighten at the thought.

Andy seemed lost in his head for a moment, before popping back into reality. Giving an embarrassed smile, he shuffled with his hands. "Do you want any of your clothes from the place you and your friends were staying with Adam. It seems Elayne tore your shirt when she was helping Adam stitch you back up, and you'll need clean clothes".

Brennan was now the one raising his eyebrow, and Andy seemed to read his mind, laughing embarrassed again. "Elayne is handy when there are wounds needed tending. But she doesn't have much medical experience as doctor Kane. She was a small time nurse, but dropped it when she decided to come live out here".

Brennan couldn't ignore the sudden feel to be defensive in front of Andy. Not when the tension in his shoulders and back was forming a layer of stone over him.

The door opened again, with out a knock, and in walked Elayne. She didn't look in a happy mood, as she strode over to the edge of Brennan's bed, looking down on the two of them with crossed arms.

Andy took one look, and jumped to his feet, as if she hadn't caught him doing some thing. But her gaze lingered on Brennan, looking questioningly up at her.  
Her eyes were cool, but had a glint of anger to them. Before Brennan could even ask, she started to inspect his shoulder. She gripped it at the top, near his neck, and seeming satisfied he hadn't yelped, started to tug at his arm. When he only glared up at her, she stiffened her back, and pressed lightly on the bandaged area. Brennan bit his lip as pain erupted suddenly, like it had been dormant. A small bit of blood came through the bandage, making her searching eyes find their target.

Already she was unwrapping the bandage... and not gently. Brennan felt the wound being jolted about, and when his arm was free of the thing she had been ragging off his arm, pulled away, allowing the pain to subside.

Anger boiled under his skin, giving small sparks off his fingers. She was oblivious to the danger and reached for his arm again. Andy opened his mouth, but didn't say anything.

The door rebounding off the wall pulled all their attention. Shalimar stormed in, her eyes half blazing half concerned for the wounded team member on the bed.

When she saw Elayne standing over Brennan, her stance at the end of Brennan's bed changed. It was relaxed but transformed into a hostile cross of her arms. Elayne let her eyes wander from her to Brennan, before finally she dropped the dirty bandage into the bin, and mutter to be back later.

Equal sighs emitted from the two men in the room, but still Shalimar hadn't removed out of her position. Andy saw the mood she was in, and gave Brennan a small smirk of sorry for the wounded man, before following Elayne's direction and closed the door behind him.

Brennan felt the tension waver the air around him. He couldn't help but stare at her. He almost wanted to smirk at the things she did... how he loved them, but he resisted. Smirking now might just ruin what friendship they held. It felt too crucial to have her close, just like if they parted, their close bond would lead them back.

She slowly came around, losing her defensive pose and sat on the edge of his bed. She was silent, while both of them searched for some topic to talk on. One kept bouncing into view, but was disposed of before the words could leave their mouths.

After a few moments of thinking, he sighed, inspecting his injured shoulder. Her eyes followed his hand, seeing the wound for the first time made her stomach half queasy half filled with molten lava. She couldn't prove it was Damien, but he was out side with them, so it had to be him. 'But half the others could have snuck out and no one would have known. I was to busy crying to even try to sense anything'. She started to scold herself in her mind for being so foolish.

Brennan gripped her hand that lay limply on her leg, and gave it a tight squeeze. "It wasn't your fault Shal..."

His knowing made her stomach sudden knot, as she tried to hide her eyes, when they told so visibly how she was feeling.

He smiled as he saw her trying to hide away behind her golden main. Giving her cheek a quick push up, he dropped his hand back, hoping she didn't notice the amount of strength it took him to do so.

"It wasn't. The odds of that happening are 100 to 1". Shalimar looked up, her eyes giving a sheen of hardness to her words. "How about around here. Around here them odds would be 5 to 1".   
Brennan couldn't argue, heck the odds might just be closer than that. Sighing, he tried to sit up with out wincing. When he was upright, he could almost feel the colour in his face drain away, pulling his strength out with cups full. No matter how much he tried, he knew she would blame herself, since she had her jaw set and eyes locked on him.

She saw him wince once and resisted against her self to jump and help him. She didn't want to see the look of disappointment in his eyes. She knew he was strong, but he went to far and suffered too much. She gripped onto her trouser legs, trying not to strangle him because of his pride. He gave her a small devilish smile, and her heart skipped a beat. She didn't know how intently she was staring into his deep brown eyes that she suddenly felt her self-leaning forwards. Some one could drown in those eyes and be happy about it.

He didn't move, as she got closer, only waited. They stayed a few inches away, watching and waiting for some thing. When he stared into her again, she felt her body heat burst through her, exploding her pulse into a heavy drum.

She moved closer...

"You were Jealous!"

His voice startled her as much as the words, as confusion hit, shattering its mind from its cage of enclosed sponge around her mind. Her answer came too fast, faster than she wanted and instantly she felt her cheeks heat.

Arrogantly, she sat back with a stiff back, forcing the pink out of her face. "I don't know what you're talking about?"

His grin only made the pink turn to red, and deepen. Her cheeks almost hurt with the embarrassment she was feeling. Her jaw became solid once again, "Like I said Bren. I don't know what your talking about-" but she contradicted herself, "- any ways, you'd be jealous if I started prancing around and showing off in front all the men here". His grin dropped, bringing alive a small smirk to her lips. "I thought you would be".

Before he could fire the subject up any more, she rose off the corner of the bed, and moved over to his side table, where a range of creams and bandages were sitting. She picked any random cream, since they all read the same, she mentally made a note to check which doctor had prescribed that, and added a bandage to her collection and trailed lazily back to the other side of the bed.

Brennan sat up, weary due to her eyes as they searched the label of the cream, maybe to see if she made him swallow it, it wouldn't poison him. He gulped, already trying to scrape some black mail on her up to prevent his approaching torture.

Her eyes lifted with a small devilish spark to them, and his mind banished all thoughts of black mail and started to make up a plan to get out the door before she tried any thing.

She saw him eyeing the door, and her grin reappeared with the sparkle that lit her eyes. Unravelling the bandage slowly, she pretended to be intent on that one task, but secretly watched his reaction. Her past experiences had taught her well.  
Allow some ones own imagination to think up worse things that she could possibly do and then watch as it picked and nagged at their brains until they eventually snapped or gave in.

He eyes the bandage as if it was a snake, unravelling and preparing to strike. His eyes started to jump from the bandage to the door. His eyes started to search for some fault in her face, to tell him she was just messing with him.

She finally unravelled the bandage and leaned towards him. His eyes closed instantly, as a small jolt ran through his veins, but he hoped she took it as him not wanting to see what she was gonna do. He felt a small bead of sweat trickled down the right side of his face... and it wasn't from Shalimar's tormenting. He started to feel really weak, and breathless. He just hoped Shalimar would get it over with so he could get some more rest.

Carefully, she waited, but he didn't give, so she moved the bandage to him. He closed his eyes, as a flash of what she thought was panic took him, but some thing nagged the back of her mind that there was more to what she was seeing.

Trying to forget it, she started to wrap his shoulder back up. She had smoothed some of the cream onto the bandage, just in the right place, as she replaced it back on his shoulder. His eyes slowly opened, sending serge of fear when she saw the effort it took. "Bren! Are you ok...-" fear started to take over as she rose up from her seat, leaning over him, "-I'll get Adam". He gave a small nod, but she half froze, finally seeing the amount of sweat he was cased in. It left sheen on his skin, an outer coating that clung his thin pants to him, and the sheets laying draped at the lower part of his chest. He was even panting slightly.

She was running at top speed as panic over came her brain. She felt her eyes suddenly come alive with there glorious golden sheen, and enhanced her body. Her speed picked up, as she blurred past random figures, but she didn't bother to see who they were. She had already reached out for Adam, and was heading in his direction.

10 minutes earlier

Adam had sat down once again in Chris's office in the last few hours. He'd already been there more than twice, but it still mesmerised him at the antics sitting in corners of the room, and in glass cupboards.

But he got down to the task at hand, since that was what ran through his brain as easily as blood was pumped through his veins. Getting comfy in the cushiony chair he was seated in wasn't hard, he leaned slightly forward, ready to direct all his ideas to Chris.

The other man sat idly in his seat, but his wavering eyes, and un-relaxed position spoke of his anxiety to know what Adam had found out.

"Now, Chris, I believe the problem with Damien is due to some thing in his blood stream. It's very small but blood travels all around the body. Now this small thing is what I'd call a similar version of a virus. The virus is continuing to remain in Damien's body because his body doesn't know how to fight it off. You know that Virus's can have all kinds of extraordinary affects on the body. This particular virus is some thing I've never come across. It sits in his blood stream, and soon starts to affect his body. Damien may have started changing because the virus is provoking his power. Now when Damien transforms, I should believe that in what I saw of him when he was transforming back when he was in the cage, he was having a rather big struggle. That struggle would pump his blood harder, awakening the virus. Damien would be mentally and physically affected by the virus that he could be considered uncontrollable, and dangerous in a transformed state".  
When he finished, Chris sat there, letting all it sink in. His eyes were misty, as he remained to go over the troubles in his head. After a moment, he woke up. He shook his head as if to prevent him mind from moving on any further, "... can you fix it?"

Adam surveyed Chris, watching, as his earlier anxiety that he had barely showed, not sat in his chair, dissolving the cool and collected Chris.

Adam nodded, "Yes I believe so. I examined Shalimar's DNA with Damien's, and found that they both had the exact same virus. What puzzles me is how the virus got into both of them. After a while, it may have started to affect them in more serious way". The warning was unspoken, but Chris's eyes levelled with Adams, as he silently understood.

Silence stretched as Adam waited for some other reaction off Chris, but he was stroking his chin, eyes once again misty.  
"So if you cure Shalimar, Damien can be cured... good. That is very good. But I believe I may have the answer how it got around". Adam sat back as Chris rose, pacing behind his desk as he explained.

"There are... others out in the world, who can also transform. Some of them, particularly one, Spencer Fields, had a grudge against Damien. He and Damien didn't get along all too well. He disappeared a few months ago. He must have gotten off the island and onto other land. He may have returned undetected and gotten the virus into Damien, but I have no idea how your team member may have came across with the virus".

Adam nodded; already the wheels in his mind were turning in motion to work it all out. Shalimar usually, no, frequently in the last month, had been visiting clubs in town.

He was still amazed that the virus took so long to actually come out into the open. But he needed to find a cure, for Shalimar and Damien's sake.

Hey guys. So how many of you love this story.

Sorry, got a bit big headed there.

Well, please reply and tell me what you think.

Also thank you for the other replies. Amazing words.

Thx for reading

Tunder28


	24. Some things wrong

Control 24

Chapter 24- some things wrong...

Chris was about to say some thing, when the noise of stamping feet drew suddenly nearer, and louder until the door to the office burst open, revealing a panicked Shalimar, who was already panting as Adam suspected because of her feral form she was now in.

Chris moved towards her, shaking his hand, "We are having a discussion! -" Shalimar cut him off, totally ignoring Chris as her eyes shot to Adam like homing bacons. "Adam! Some things wrong with Brennan!"

Shock crossed both men's faces, as they both suddenly jumped to action, following a leading Shalimar who practically urged them on with growls of frustration.

Adam was nearly pushed over as he entered the room by the closely followed Chris, while Shalimar stood at the foot of the bed, pacing and fidgeting, biting her nails, and her lower lip to not lose it. There was a small crowd forming in the hall out side the door. Jesse and Emma pushed through the crowd, entering the room and standing to watch behind Shalimar. Emma took a quick glance at Shalimar and leaned on Jesse, before tearing her eyes off her to their wounded team member who laid panting and sweating. Fright shot a punch to her gut, as she saw the same affect of Jesse's face. His was showing what she was hiding inside. Fear.

Adam sat on the corner of the bed, already examining Brennan. Feeling his head, he had to swallow to get his heart back in his chest. Brennan was burning up, and sweating in the process. Trying not to let his worry show, he swayed to other things. "Brennan, how long have you been feeling like this" as Brennan started to answer, Shalimar shot off to the bathroom, and a second later had a damp piece of cloth. Adam accepted the material and placed it on Brennan's head.

"Not long, a few minutes-" he started to shift about "-Adam. I'm burning up here". His voice held his discomfort while Adam started to dive into his mind for answers. The first reason he could come up with for all this was the attack by the wolf. Brennan could be having a reaction to the bite.

Grunting in anger, Adam pulled the sheets off Brennan, helping the young man get cooler while talking angrily in his mind, 'If we were at sanctuary I could be certain it is a reaction and find a solution quick and easy'. But he was reminded where they really where by the faces around the room and the ones that cluttered the hall. It all brought him down to reality of how much harder it was going to be.

Brennan squirming around on the bed as Adam tried to still him, but his efforts were in vain as the elemental shoved away his hands. Andy stepped into the room, seeing Adam struggling to help Brennan with out hurting him. "Do need help Doctor Kane".

Adam grunted as he got a small but hard and angry shove off the elemental that was no shifting about too much and starting to get up. He gave Andy a quick 'yes please' as he tried to once again hold Brennan down. Andy was a much bigger build than Adam, just around Brennan's size of build, but held the squirming man down with only a small bit of trouble.

Brennan started to feel his skin to dull to temperature as the heat overpowered every thing. His skin was tingling so he tried to push Adam away. He didn't want to electrocute the leader of Mutant X, since he was loyal to the man.

Andy came to hold him down, while both him and Adam tried to explain about his wound and how it would get infected if he walked around. It all seemed to loud for him, making him squirm more viciously. Their hands were like ice on his skin, as they didn't match his own body heat. The affect was there, shock hit him, but it was so dull it was a brief flash of emotion that was quickly dulled out by the insane tingling that spread through every fibre in him. He started to feel his head spin and his bones suddenly started to burn and ache. His teeth gritted to stiffen a moan that seemed to see through.

Andy held tight to Brennan, while he and Adam tried to calm Brennan down. He could almost feel the mans skin tingling underneath, that wasn't dwindled out by the heat the man was consumed by.

Finally, he gave Chris a look, and Chris nodded, as if tired.

Chris turned to Damien who was in the hall, "Damien, go and get the shot. And be quick about it. Shalimar, start running a cold bath please". Damien darted off, a second later they could hear him running down the stairs. Shalimar didn't care that Chris had ordered her, but she flew into the bathroom, jammed the plug in the hole and twisted the cold tap so hard she feared it might snap like a twig.

She returned back to the room, eager to keep an eye on Brennan. Her heart was racing as she watched Brennan, and how he was shuffling about. She had to rub her hands on her jeans to wipe away the sweat of worry that stuck like murk.

Brennan couldn't take much more. His head was throbbing, as the beating drowned the voices of Adam and Andy out. He was panting heavy, and was wondering if it was the same as before, or it was due to how worn out he was making him self by pulling against Andy and Adam. He was shocked when Andy grabbed him to find he could barely move the arm Andy had under his, but the thought of being held down, the loss of control, made Brennan squirm even more, regardless of how much strength he had left.

He didn't like the way Shalimar suddenly disappeared, but his skin felt on fire, and the tingling had stepped up to jolting him. Shivers racked his body every few seconds... till he felt some thing inside suddenly snap out of existence. The feeling sent a lightning bolt of a jolt up him, before he felt every thing slip. His hearing heightened again, to the point where Adam's low voice was like him talking loudly in his ear. His skin felt like it was bruised all over, and pain erupted in the area's where Adam and Andy held him so he didn't thrash about.

He didn't hear his name being called as his back suddenly arched and pain thundered up his spine, crashing into his brain.

Adam felt the jolt, but his own facial colour drained when he saw Brennan arch. In a panic he called Brennan's name, hoping he would snap out of it.   
Andy swung around to Chris while still trying to hold the shivering Brennan, "CHRIS!"

Chris was at the edge of the bed in a flash, giving Adam a hard shove towards Jesse, Emma and Shalimar. "Get back Adam. Shalimar is the bath ready!"

She nodded quickly in a panic as Brennan grunted in pain. Damien came almost tumbling up the stairs and back into the room, quickly handing Chris a small kit.

Chris snatched it off him, and quickly emptied its contents onto the bed, "Damien, help hold him down". When Damien took his place, Chris was filling a small needle with some thing that had a tinge of blue to.

Adam felt his mind scream, "What's in that!" He went to step forwards, but Nick was there, suddenly standing with his arm across him and the others.

Chris answered as he tried to inject the needle into Brennan's right arm, "It will help. It's a sedative, only for emergencies. Damien! ... Try to hold him still. And don't injure his shoulder".  
As soon as Chris got the needle to break the skin, Brennan thrashing increased, nearly sending Chris toppling back. Chris regained him self, and injected all of the needles fluid. He pulled the needle and his arm out of the way in time to just miss a spark of electricity shoot from Brennan's hands. Andy drooped to the ground, collapsing from the electricity, before Jesse was suddenly holding the arm Andy had occupied. Jesse massed as another shot of energy struck.

Emma placed a hand on Chris before he could help hold Brennan, "Let me try". It only took a brief moment before there was a glowing white ball in the centre of her head. It shot at Brennan who was already starting to sluggishly try to get free. The ball of emotion she shot stopped Brennan dead for a moment, he grunted again as he suddenly dropped, heaving for breath in an unconscious sleep.

The anxiety in the room still lingered even as Brennan lay still on the bed. From the top of his head, to his hips, was covered in sweat. Even some of his muscles seemed to still be flexing and then relaxing as if they didn't know whether Brennan was still fighting, or had given up.

With the sudden stillness, Chris grabbed Brennan under the knees and around his shoulders and lifted him with surprising ease. He moved fluently to the bathroom, followed by Shalimar who was less than a step behind him. He lowered Brennan to the tub, and when Brennan was fully in the water, he instructed Shalimar to hold his head above the water for as long as possible.

He left the bathroom to be greeted by glum faces of all the others. Sighing, he stared intently at Adam, "I think we need to talk".

Hey guys. Sorry for this being so short.

But I hope you liked this chapter.  
I love the replies guys, and I would love them even more if they kept coming.

The next chapter will come faster if you reply a lot. ()

Thx 4 reading

Tunder28


	25. Never Alone

Control 25

I am very grateful for the replies guys. For them, I give you this. ()

Hey guys, I haven't given you Elayne's last name. Its weathers, Elayne Weathers. Just telling you in case I don't fit it in somewhere.

Chapter 25- never alone.

Adam and the others were all escorted downstairs to Chris's office once again. Chris was the only one who seemed to have an office as he called it. But the scattered ancient objects around the room described it in detail of a display room.

Chris took his seat rather hastily before any one could stop him in some way. When he looked forwards, Adam was standing tall, anger flickering in his dark brown eyes as he waited for some explanation. Chris raised his hand trying to silence the other mans temper before it got the better of him. But Adam jumped in with Chris giving the silent gesture.

"What the hell did you just give Brennan? Did you know what you were doing, because it seemed to me you did. How many times has this 'mistake' happened before Chris? What is happening to him?"

Chris suddenly slammed his hands on the table as he rose, cutting the scientist off and gave him an irritated glare. "Doctor Kane. I will explain this all fully if you just sit down... all of you. I'm going to say this once and only once". With the strain in his voice, every one soon took a seat, still shooting dangerous looks at Chris if his information was not good enough, there would be trouble.

Chris sighed and straightened pieces of clothing that didn't need it before reseating him self, pulling his chair in underneath him and laying his hands on the desk. He looked up with a new emotion on his face, one that spoke of the tiredness of the questions he'd already answered in some way and anger that flared when one person would even try to speak, or interrupt him.

"... I don't think this is going to be easy to explain, so I will try to explain it as best possible. Brennan is suffering because his body can't take on the change that is happening to him. His body is reacting to the wolf bite that he obtained in the woods. But I did advise you all to remain in this house for the time being-" he got a small growl of Shalimar who was gripping onto the edges of her chair, ready to pounce if he provoked her any more. He gave her a quick nod, acknowledging for the first time, which didn't get any different response.

"... It is very rare for any thing like this to happen. When another person is bitten the way Brennan was-" he mentally made a note to be careful with how he was to say this. "- They... wouldn't have lasted an hour after the attack. It is rare that some survive a bite of a wolf around this island. But Brennan did".

Chris could already see some thing sneaking into Adam's eyes. A look of knowing, but Adam was sitting with his arms crossed, in a futile attempt to not hear what he knew would come.

Chris wasn't continuing, so Elayne stepped forwards, pulling up her right sleeve of her wool jacket. "What Chris isn't telling you... is that now that Brennan has survived this long, there is a very small chance that he'll die now". She was still unravelling her sleeve from her arm when Shalimar and the rest of Mutant x breathed deep sighs of relief, but her silence brought the fear back into their eyes.

When she had her sleeve up to her shoulder, there was a round wound on the upper part of her arm, almost like a bite.

Adam's breath caught, but none noticed. Elayne sighed letting her arm drop. "I was bitten by a wolf around here-" Her eyes seemed to burn through the door they had used to enter Chris's office, before her eyes re-focused on the team. " I had the exact same symptoms as Brennan. Heat over load. Every noise was like some one ramming into my ear. Every thing sent me up the wall. My temper got worse over the days I was being taken care of. One minute I would be happy, the next ready to seriously hurt some one. Eventually I got so worked up by it all I lashed out. Brennan is going to go through the same, because he was bitten like me-" Chris bit his lip at her tone, but allowed her to continue. She could explain it better because she had been through it all.

Silence hung between every one, not knowing what to start thinking, or when to talk. Adam shook his head, shifting about, but it had already been spelled out for them all, plenty of times.

Shalimar watched Adam, and started to let her mind wonder the dangerous area of thought. Brief flashes caught her mind in a haze as she contemplated what had been said to them over the time period of being there.

Chris's angry voice filled her mind, when he was explaining to her it might not have been Damien. Her voice came first, ' "You told us your self, he can transform into a wolf-". Chris cut her off in sudden anger, "-YES. Just like every one in this mansion excluding you and mutant x" '.

Fear shot into her mind as her feral half screamed some thing into her ear, 'Elayne is a wolf too Shalimar. Work it out'. Shalimar found herself shaking her head as Adam was.

Emma and Jesse sat in complete silence, staring at the floor but unconsciously holding each other's hand in a tight grip. Neither moved, their minds had already given the answer they wished not to know, but it was spoken to all of them.

Adam suddenly bounced up from his seat, "who bit you Elayne". She suddenly hesitated, but Shalimar was up next to Adam, "it was Damien wasn't it. Well..."

Adam and Shalimar seemed to be tearing a hole in what ever Chris was about to say, not giving him a chance. Adam huffed as he went around Elayne to the front of Chris's table, "So Damien had a history of being 'unpredictable' in his wolf form. What's to say it WAS'NT him who bit Brennan". Chris started to shake his head, "No Adam, Damien learned his lesson-"

Shalimar was still in front of Elayne, but her angry glare was directed at Chris.

Elayne's voice cut them all in half, "It wasn't Damien. I know". Shalimar's crossed armed stance turned very dangerous, "...How?" Elayne bit her lower lip, while her eyes shone with blazing fire, "because, Damien is always skulking around after me. He... followed me to the cave that you all found. We were arguing when we heard the attack and I came to see what was happening. Damien was angry and refused to come. I wasn't about to ask him twice so I left him there... that was most likely why he was so annoyed when he came back".

With her confession, Chris's calm face twisted into an angry glare at the door, while his voice held a steady but hard tone, "So that was where he was... I told him to stay away from you, and give you some peace". He scrunched his hands on the desk, but Elayne gave him a weak smile, and the tension the enclosed Chris disappeared like a candle light being blown out.

Emma's weak voice filtered through to the angry tempered people around the room, "...so Brennan is going to change into a... a wolf then". Chris only looked at her. His look was answer enough.

"Its not all back Emma. Regardless of how he is now, he will be perfectly fine after its over.

Shalimar allowed her hands to rest on her hips, while her eyes searched Elayne and Chris, "when what's over..." A reminder of how Damien struggled with the transformation flashed in her mind. Her jaw hardened, "Who bit Brennan then?"... There was endless silence as Elayne and Chris looked back at her. They knew some thing by the sorry look they gave her.

She looked up quickly as a thumb was heard from above them. She gave one look at Chris before leaving to check if Brennan was all right.

Brennan's room

During Chris's explanation

Slowly, Brennan dragged his heavy eyelids open, and was greeted with a strange surrounding. He couldn't remember where he was, but the sense of peace and quietness almost sent him back to sleep. Prying his eyes open was a job when they closed, but he was determined to stay awake.

' Where are the others?'

He got a short memory of where they were, and it all flooded back to him. Gritting his teeth, he tried to get back to his comfort zone. Slowly, it started to drop back in place. It even made him forget for a moment, how bad he was feeling... only a moment. His eyelids felt swollen and his eyes burned when he moved them to look around the room. Every piece of muscle in his ached as if he'd worked out for a week, and his shoulder gave a weak throb in the background of it all.

He grunted with effort when he tried to lift his ten-ton arm. It twitched but didn't even make the effort to lift even an inch. Dropping his head back, he tried to activate his energy, the power that ran so deep in him he could feel it just dimly in the background, making him smile.

His fingers twitched as one or two small sparks trickled out, but that was all he wanted. He allowed the hard grip on his gut to release, thanking god he still could use his powers. Now he could feel his whole body throbbing, like it was starting to build up his strength, and every thing else. The heat was here sitting on top of him as naturally as the energy coursing in him. Shifting about did nothing, so he tried to ignore the heat and allowed his eyes to shut.

His eyes crunched as muffled voices filtered through. He was sure he could have picked one of them out as Shalimar's angry voice. It was all muffled, but he could tell she was arguing with some one. He felt warmth boil to a dangerous temperature when he picked out Chris talking back to her. His fist crunched at his side, and when he saw it, shock hit him like a wave of cold water that took the heat away.

Smiling to him self he listened more intently. There was Adam's voice, along with Shalimar, and there was even Elayne, talking lowly.

The throbbing ran from his shoulder to wash away all concentration in his mind, knocking him sick. With his throbbing head, his eyes heated back up along with his lungs. He started to pant, and when the heat didn't subside, he started to ruffle with the sheets that covered him. His eyes caught sight of a huge tree sitting not far from the mansion. But it seemed... different. It was outlined in a wavering line of smoky blues that shifted to green and if he tried to concentrate hard enough, yellow.

Some thing screamed in his mind that some thing was wrong, but he couldn't care less. His discomfort had caused him to crawl out the bed, and land heavily on his knees, and then crumbled to hands and knees on the floor. It didn't cause him any pain; only more need to get to some cold water splashed on his face.

He crawled to the bathroom door, and gave the ice-cold handle a hard twist, and continued on all fours to the sink. As he looked up, the journey seemed to high up, but he pushed up sluggishly to his knees, and gripped the sink with white knuckles as his knees threatened to send him to the hard and cold tiled floor.

He fumbled with the cold tap too much and finally gave it a hard push, where water burst into the sink. Brennan quickly drenched his face, and half his neck. The heat faded in pieces, but remained as not so strong. Brennan leaned on the sink, head rested on his arm as it stretched across the sink. He was panting again and gulped down what felt like a curse.

'What's happening to me...'

He didn't move as he heard the door to his room open, and close. He knew who it was, he didn't need to hear the clicking of her shoes on the tiled floor as she followed him in. coldness flew across him, making him pant in frustration, when was his body going to make up its mind.

She took a seat on the edge of the bath, and started to rub his back in sympathy. She couldn't help but feel that for him, while he was in such a lousy state. He gave her a small grunt of thanks, before splashing some more cold water on his face.

He shivered as the cold hit rock bottom, making feel like ice, before the heat smashed into him again. It remained, just as strong as before now. Grunting again, he cupped his hands, and splashed more and more cold water that had suddenly lost its resent affect.

Shalimar gave him a soft tap, and remembering what Elayne had said, talked softly. "Come on... lets get you back to bed". Her words were enough to make him start an attempt at moving, but he only swayed when he moved away from the sink.

She lent down, and pulled his arm over her neck, and started to lift his grumbling form. He tried to talk to her, but it came out as a mumbled up mess, so she just nodded, smiled and got him back to the bed.

He rolled onto it, sighing with relief as the bed cushioned under him. He gripped her hand, trying to talk more to her, desperate to do some thing. The way he was feeling, he just wanted to talk to some one, talk to her so he wouldn't miss her face.

She gripped his hand encouragingly back, smiling warmly down at him, but still with some sadness she could not conceal.

He shifted about, "...Shaull...Shal. I'm surry you habin to take care of me". She smiled again, not holding back her grin. He sounded so cute. She reminded her self he wasn't dying, and the dull feeling at the back of her mind winked out of existence. Gripping his hand, she talked low, "It's alright. I'm enjoying it". He gave her a quick grin, which made her flush with heat suddenly. His answer to that was plain in his grin... so was he.

She felt at a loss for words as he stared up at the ceiling, not fidgeting any more. Her heat started to waver over her as Brennan looked up at her, panting only slightly. She never wanted to look away.

"Shalimar".

Elayne had softly opened the door, and spoke in a whisper. Her eyes were filled with a small amount of guilt that she shouldn't have been feeling. Sighing with disappointment, she rose up and away from Brennan. He nodded to her when she hesitated to leave, giving her a small smile, to tell her he was fine.

When Elayne had gotten Shalimar out side the room, she took her to her room, where the walls and door seemed to thick to even scream and be heard outside.

When Elayne looked at her, she was hesitant in talking, but Shalimar didn't have any anger left in her, only a lingering feel of hope Brennan was going to be all right. Chris had said he would be, he always pulled through things, was always the strong and arrogant one of the team to let an illness of feeling sick set him down.

Elayne sighed, "He'll be alright. Trust me... Shalimar, you cant you know" Shalimar's head shot up at the words Elayne had spoken, but some thing in her mind recognised it.

Elayne continued, "You can't let any thing... happen between you two when he's like this. If you ever want any thing between you, any thing special...don't let it be ruined by this. Don't allow any thing to happen when he's like this Shalimar... trust me. I did, and I hate that person with my all now".

Shalimar nodded after a while, "I just want to help him. Its driving me insane knowing he's like this". She brushed back her golden bush of hair and sighed. She could feel him once again shifting about in his bed, grunting in discomfort. But she turned away from it; she couldn't allow her self to go to him. She knew what would happen. She still felt a burn under her skin, a burn of pressure and heat, pulsing for a brief instant.  
Elayne snapped her out of her thoughts when she took a seat next to Shalimar on the bed. She gave her a small smile, already knowing what was going through the feral's mind, as it once done to her. Her smile was sad, showing she wished she had not made that mistake so long ago.

Shalimar groaned as she saw the same message as Elayne had voiced before, she needed to just leave Brennan alone for a while.

Elayne rubbed her arm sympathetically, "Don't worry. I'll keep an eye on him-" she earned a smirk off Shalimar, "- He doesn't need to wonder through this alone... he has us. Me...YOU... all your friends, and all my friends. He'll be all right in two nights. No ones every really alone".

Shalimar's head lifted up after she had slowly started to give in to Elayne's way of thinking. "What happens in two nights? ".

Elayne's smile shifted to a form where it shrunk until it finally disappeared. "... He will be up and about by late tomorrow night, but the next night... he'll be having some trouble. That's a soft way to put it".

Shalimar didn't want to imagine that. The tormenting, protective, joke-able Brennan being put through some thing like that. Images of Damien in his cage flashed before her eyes, making her grunt and close them with a might.

Elayne gave her arm a small squeeze, "Remember, he isn't alone. Not as long as I have any thing to say about it".

Finally Shalimar nodded, "And as long as I show him were here, he'll be alright". A small voice whispered in her ear from her head, 'He has to be'.

Ok guys, how did you like that one.

Getting very close to a good chapter.

Please reply to this guys, I need it like the air I breathe.

Thank you all for replying to the other chapter, but the story must go on.

Thx 4 reading

Tunder28


	26. Baseball

Control 26

Chapter 26- Baseball

When he opened his eyes, he saw the beauty of the room he was in. Its view was breath taking, as the room was filled with golden light at dawn. He felt a dull warmth rise from the pit of his soul, rejoicing at the sight of the sun coming up. He watched it all, as it continued to slowly raise its self out of the darkness and into the sky above the trees. He felt warm, but not like his skin was being torched by his molten blood like the previous night. The dying night had taken that away, leaving a thankful and refreshed Brennan.

He rose out of the bed, and steadied him self with a fun grin when he wobbled a bit. There was never an instant cure for things. He moved to the bathroom, breathing in as much as the clean air that hung in the room. He tried to gobble in the smells that seemed to stand out to him as they were wafted through his open window.

He almost felt the bounce in his step as he entered the bathroom. The cool blue walls left him with a reminded feel of peace and coolness. He quickly got a wash and brushed his teeth, before leaving the bathroom to its self.

Fresh clothes had been laid out for him on a near by cupboard. His loose black trousers and his loose black shirt that had the face of a dragon on the front, which was split by the buttons running down the front. There was a white shirt that had no cloth to overlap his shoulder. He had to remind him self why he had bought the top... owe yes, a certain psionic of the team had given him it as a present for which occasion he didn't know.

Sighing, he put it all on, covering the white shirt by his black shirt that hung open at the collar showing some of his neck and the white shirt. Putting the black trainers on with it seemed to it all together perfectly. Shaking his head, he headed out of the room, making sure he hadn't forgotten any thing. His COM ring gave a glint on his left hand, making a small knot in his stomach melt away. He left the room, knowing he had at least what he would need.

He felt a small pang of confusion when he heard some people laughter, some women, and he thought he recognised one or two; from out side, and then a man was shouting, or rather laughing in a plea for some one to run. Brennan quickly got down the stairs and followed the noise. It took him a few minutes to reach around to the backside of the house where the noise was coming from

15 minutes earlier.

When morning had arrived, their seemed to be less tension whenever any one in the house passed by the team. Damien had stirred clear of Shalimar and Elayne as they sat together talking on the couch, sipping some tea. They were both giggling, and ended up sending a storming Damien out the room. Jesse, Emma, Andy, Nick, Peter, Adam and Chris all sat at an old Victorian table, eating the waffles that Emma and Andy had graciously made before every one had awakened. The smell had drawn them all, and eventually, Damien was back, sitting in between Jesse and Nick, where Andy had been sitting before he'd left to go check on Brennan. They had all shoved some waffles in their mouths before Elayne and Shalimar both joined them at the table.

Elayne huffed and gave Emma a small smile that said 'hi'. "Why is it always so boring in the morning..." Nick was finished with his breakfast, and was giving the two his attention. A smile played on his face, "well occupy your selves then... why not have a game of baseball or some thing". Andy had entered during Elayne's comment, and was back to making more waffled. Nicks attention was diverted when Andy brought a fresh and bigger batch to the table, which disappeared as soon as every grabbed for a few bits.

Elayne talked around the waffle she had half crammed in her mouth, "that's not a bad idea Nick. What do you think Shalimar, Emma? Up for a game, girls against boys". Her smile showed all the show tell signals of a feral who was more than ready to back up her words. She had the attention of all of them around the table. Emma and Shalimar both nodded, leaving a smiling Elayne to raise an awaiting eyebrow at Nick.

Andy wagged a finger at them before disappearing off in the hall.

Nick watched the three women as they all stared at him, and gave a small chuckle before nodding his head, "Why not. Stops boredom setting in. you two aren't going to leave me to fend for my self against these three... are you". He directed his words at Jesse and Damien, who eyes shone with a light of a challenge. Nick turned to Adam and Chris, who both quickly shook their heads Adam gave a small laugh that Chris shared in, "no thanks. I wouldn't be able to keep up with you all because of your youth". Him and Chris stood up and put their plates in the sink, "besides I have work to do".

With that he gave Shalimar and Emma quick smiles before he left, closely followed by Chris. Damien shrugged, "You wanna know what I think. He could easily keep up with us, and Chris. Besides, with all the food Nick just ate should slow him down a bit". He gave Nick a quick smirk as Nicks defensive face shot in his direction.

They all got up, as suddenly; Andy came back, holding up a long metal bat and a baseball. Nick gave him a grin before taking the items, and leading them all outside.

When they came to choosing who went first in batting, Andy once again quickly settled the issue by flipping a coin he had stored in his pocket earlier. The coin spun in the air, and the girls shouted heads as the boys were still bickering over the idea of the coin.

When it landed, it was tails.  
The boys gave a small cheer as they saw it, but Shalimar easily picked up the ball up, and flipped it easily in her hands while still watching the boys. Their cheers were silenced.

Rules were, when you hit the ball, you had to run to three trees away, back to your position. If some one tagged them with the ball, they were out. Three strikes, and you were out.

Damien took the first bat as the girls spread out, all ready to show how much competition they were. Shalimar took a perfect position of a bowler, and in a fluent motion, was launching the ball towards Damien. His eyes followed its motion, waiting for the right moment. The ball was launched the opposite direction as Damien made contact.

As the ball soured, it collided with a tree, and dropped down into Emma's hands. She gawked at it for a moment, before her smile beamed and she held the ball up for an already squalling Shalimar and Elayne.

Damien huffed, "that doesn't count, the tree blocked it". Elayne turned back to him, the girls right behind her, "well what did you expect, an open field. Of course the trees are going to block the ball, that's why this will be fun".

Before Damien could protest further, Elayne took the bat off him, and threw it to Nick. Nick eyed it a moment, before handing it to Jesse, "you next, I don't want to yet". Jesse didn't hesitate in taking the bat, but when he level up with Shalimar who gave him a smirk, he felt a sinking in his stomach.

Shalimar continued her fluent motion as she bowled the ball at Jesse. Jesse swung, and hit thin air. Nick caught the ball and threw it back to Shalimar, who swiped it out of the air, and got ready again.

Damien and Nick both encouraged Jesse, as the feral's position once again tensed, just before she threw it again. Jesse swung again, already knowing he had missed.

Nick caught the ball, and sighed before letting it travel the air to Shalimar's awaiting hand. Damien grunted, "Come on Jess, I don't want to lose to the girls".

Elayne laughed, "Hey Damien, your doing that job your self. Besides, at least he's lasting longer than you". He girls all laughed, before they settled, and Shalimar once again did her trick with the ball.

Jesse waited for it, trying to feel the moment just before it came. He swung and felt the impact as the ball was threw in the opposite direction.

Jesse watched as it was sent up over the trees, to land about 20 feet away. Jesse only heard his half victorious laugh as Damien and Nick both screamed for him to run. His legs froze, as he tried to make his adrenaline loosen its hold on him.

Andy was laughing as he watched the scene... he had been waiting for it. Nick and Damien trying to shout Jesse into moving, while the girls scrambled to get the ball. Andy was sitting to the left of them, lying on a beach chair, while smiling away at them.

He saw Jesse not moving and half laughed his words, "JESSE... MOVE IT". Jesse gave a startled yelp before he darted off forwards, touching three trees and yelped when Shalimar came running towards him. A small white ball in her hand.

His feet shot him backwards, towards the laughing and hysterical Nick and Damien. He reached the two panting as he crossed a line Damien had drawn where he had to cross. He half collapsed, sucking breath in. His heart was still hammering in his chest. He never been so shocked and half scared Shalimar might hurt him just to get him out; he had run for his life.

Shalimar huffed in annoyance, "I let you off... just this time Jess". She walked back to her position, determination in her stride. Nick hesitated as he lifted the bat to the right level. Shalimar took up her position again, making him half flinch. The ball came at him suddenly, so fast it looked like it almost had a hungering for him.

He swung, and hit half the ball, sending it reeling into a wild spin back to the girls, who were on it in a flash, and cut him off as he ran. He was tackled, and grunted when Elayne, Emma and Shalimar all gave each other high fives.

Jesse gave Nick a quick hand up, "at least you hit the ball first time". Nick gave him a small smirk, before they took their positions. Shalimar took the bat first, giving Damien a smirk as he rolled the ball around on his hand.

He too used the same type of stance as her, and with the same grace as she had used, sent the ball on its way towards her.

She was confident and wasn't surprised when she felt the contact of the ball through the bat, as the ball was sent souring to their left... towards the house. She froze as she realised her mistake, and waited for the smashing noise of a window. She scrunched her eyes shut, waiting.

Brennan came out the back door, just in time as he caught some thing flying at his head. It was rather big, leaving him with relief that he had caught it, and was not lying on the floor with a split head.

He looked up, slightly confused as he unclenched his hand to reveal a white baseball. Andy jumped up to his left and came quickly towards him, hands out stretched as if Brennan was about to fall over.

The others all took him in, and were in front of him in seconds, asking if he was all right.

Brennan nodded, handing the ball to Andy, trying to take his attention off every thing he did. Brennan smiled as Shalimar looked up at him, eyes still shivering with worry.

"So what are you guys up to?"

Elayne answered. "Playing baseball, wanna join in... The boys are winning, and we just only started". Damien smirked at her as she pulled a tongue at him. "Well, the girls are losing by 1 point and not to mention they just lost Shalimar".

"What!"

Brennan shook his head and went to join Andy on the beach chairs as he suddenly realised how bright it was. The sun was leaning over them, settling warmth in him once again. He blanked out the bickering of the others, or rather Shalimar, Damien and Elayne who were at each other's throats to see Shalimar was still in the game. Words drifted through his barrier of thought, as Shalimar's voice was followed by Damien's and then Elayne's. "Brennan wasn't even part of the game-" "-it doesn't matter. He caught you out-" "-If he wasn't playing, and wasn't on either side, then Shalimar's still in".

Brennan shook his head, before resting it back. A breeze was starting to rise and pulse through the trees. It wavered over him, hitting the perfect temperature for him. He sighed, closing his eyes, and relaxing. He could almost feel Emma and Jesse move to sit in a single chair together. Some thing tugged at his mind, as he opened half an eyelid. They were both sitting comfortably with each other, Jesse arm around her waist and Emma leaning back into him.

' When did that happen...'?

He allowed the thought to slip away from his mind, and crossed his arms behind his head as peace descended on him once again. Sighing, he filled his lungs with the deliciously fresh air that gave more life to him. He felt amazing. His whole body felt like it was buzzing with life, with energy he had never felt before. His mind still had a small doubt on it, but his electricity was still running. He had checked that morning with dread that foiled into relief.

Shalimar came and sat next to Brennan on his chair as he was stretched out into a lying position, giving Elayne a quick nod. She wasn't going to ruin any thing. Elayne had explained it to her, and also said after two nights, they could go back to the way they used to be.

She lay down next to him, allowing him to cuddle her closer to his side. After a few minutes of every thing being so quite, she had to ask him. "Are you ok Brennan"?

He shifted about to let her have more of his chair, "of course I am". Hi voice was too quick, but it held no sign of pain or discomfort, which scared Shalimar more. She was glad she was hiding her face in his side, as she bit her lower lip with worry. Elayne had said this too. He'd be fine for today, but tomorrow nigh would be different. Elayne had only put it down as him having some trouble in two nights from now. Shalimar shifted, holding him tighter, allowing the feral in her to combine with her, to make them one whole. They both felt the same about Brennan... neither was prepared, or willing to allow any thing to happen to Brennan.

Hey guys. How was the chapter?

Thank you all for the replies, once again.

Some of you may understand how much it means to people who write.

Because some of you may be writers as well.

So thank you all. But please continue with them.

Thx 4 reading.

Tunder28


	27. Shadow

hey guys... this one is just for you all since I got so many replies to this story. It's not over yet but I thank you all for the replies. Here it is...

Chapter 27- Shadow

Brennan tried to ignore the stare he got from Adam and Chris as he walked down the hall, past Chris's office and into the main living room, where the long and rounded couch had all its seats occupied. It looked rather strange to him at first. Three normal seats, but instead of arms, there was two more seats, occupied by Jesse and Emma, which linked to the couch by the bottom end. The opposite side of the couch was the same.

Jesse had his arm lazily draped over Emma's shoulder, while she nibbled away on some thing out of the bowl Shalimar was holding, which was right next to them. All their heads were directed at the T.V... Along with the rest of the men living in the mansion.

Andy sat next to Shalimar on the three seats, his son, Nick, sat next to him, leaning onto another section where Peter and Damien were talking lowly and Elayne sat at Shalimar's feet, chatting low as well.

As he entered, he tried to be as quiet as possible. Earlier, when they had been lazing about on the chairs in the back of the house, Chris and Adam had called them all in... Or rather him. Still saying he wasn't well enough to be out of bed. His protest had been silenced on his tongue when their leader gave him hard eyes, daring him to disagree.

As he stepped further into the room, he looked around. The couch was a puffy red that all sat on a small brown carpet that covered the floor of 6 feet from the couch to the T.V with enough room for a grown man to stretch out and still be a foot away from the T.V.

The Kitchen was cut in two, like a restaurant. Swinging doors were the kitchens entrance, while a marble cabinet sat to his right as he entered, he couldn't help but take notice of the wide range of drinks sitting in glass cabinets.

The wallpaper was a decoration of warm colours, mainly pale reds and browns that fitted in well. The inside seemed more like the forest out side when his eyes ran over small cupboard, with vases on and similar paintings of animals on the wall. His eyes narrowed on one in particular.

A lone black wolf too large to be normal sat staring into him from the painting. The moon was standing behind the wolf, and slanting down on it, casting sheen to its fur. Its eyes had a ting of gold and its mouth hung open, showing white teeth.

The wolf didn't seem that important. The picture was well put together, so there would be enough room to display what really caught Brennan. The shadow. It wasn't a wolf's shadow... but the shadow of a human being. The shape was unmistakable.

"Brennan".

He jumped at the mention of his name, and met all the group's eyes. Andy jumped up from his seat, "Hey... come on, sit down. You must be having a tough day, with Adam and Chris jumping about after you". Andy had already shoved his son over a bit, to make sure there was room.

Brennan shook his head, "No... Its alright... what are you guys doing?" he tried not to let his eyes wonder too much to the stranger sitting with them.

Jesse sighed, "Nothing much... just watching a film. Isn't their any thing better to do?" he directed his bored blue eyes on Andy, who always seemed to give them all a little hope at having some fun.

He grinned at the molecular, "well... Chris has very strict rules-" he got a grunt off Nick, who seemed to show how much 'fun' that was. "-We cant go into the woods, since Chris doesn't want any thing like... what happened to Brennan to happen again. So we gotta stay in". Nick grunted again, while folding his arms like a sulking child.

"But... we do have a, personal, bar... so..."

Shalimar jumped up out of her seat, instantly going behind the counter and looking through the range available. Andy followed her behind the bar, and grabbed one of the bottles, "a few drinks and cards, if that's good enough".

Brennan huffed, "What... at this time". Andy saw it was only 2pm, and shrugged, looking down at the bottle in slight disappointment. "Irm... poker then".

Shalimar took the cards from him, "That'll do for me... I'm bored stiff. So who's gonna play". The way she walked back to every one signalled her confidence in her talent at catching good hands, and not losing.

Jesse hesitated, looking at Brennan for his answer. When Brennan finally nodded, and followed behind Shal, Jesse nodded, "Sure why not. Every ones bored". Emma smiled, "I'll sit this out. I'm not that good at the game so I'll watch".

Andy, Nick and Peter all shuffled forwards onto the carpet floor, all ready trying to waffle with each other about money. Damien and Elayne took one look at each other, and Brennan saw the spark of a dangerous challenge in their eyes.

Brennan sighed in dismay; this was going to be a long game where tempers may just start to fly. Shifting his feet he allowed Andy to seat him self between him and Nick. He gave them both a child's amused smile while Shalimar dealt the cards out.

Brennan waited last to pick his up, trying to watch the reactions on their faces. Some changed into shock while others gave a small quirk of the eyebrow. Not a good sign for them.

He looked at his cards, and allowed his mind to transform into a computer, to calculate his best move. He knew Shalimar would most likely win... but one look at Jesse, and knew he would. Emma was whispering in his ear, so Brennan couldn't hear. Her whisper was almost like a mouse sneaking, but he picked up on, Shal... anxious... Elayne... angry...

She silenced as her eyes hit him, feeling nothing. He only managed a small smirk that didn't really fit with the blankness he had encased him self in just for Emma's little trick to not work.

His hand was two threes, a jack, an ace, and a seven. He tried not to allow a groan out. It had to be the worst hand ever. He dropped his jack, ace and seven, as Shalimar started to rake all the disposed cards

In and replace them with the same number.

When Brennan saw his cards, he felt a sudden knot in him. Two threes, a four, two and another ace. He saw Emma sudden whispering to Jesse and tried to rub away the tension he felt in his head. He hated it when she did that... Jesse however, enjoyed the luck he was having, smiling widely at every one.

Shalimar tapped her cards, letting her eyes run along every one from her right to left, all around the circle. Elayne was seated next to her, Damien next to her, then Jesse and Emma, then Brennan, Andy, Nick, Peter and then back to her. Sighing, she shook her head... this was going to be a long game.

They bickered, and shouted at each other as time passed, till eventually it got to the point where Damien challenged Elayne to strip poker.

Elayne didn't back down, and Shalimar jumped in with her, until all of the original players were joined in, hesitant of the cards they played.

It continued on until 7, where there sat Shalimar, and Elayne both sat straight backed, grinning in joy. Jesse sat out with Emma, grinning along with the girls. Damien was red in the cheeks as he tried to not look so embarrised, sitting in his underwear.

Peter was no different, trying to push away the red that dazzled his cheeks. Nick sat with no shirt, but still seeming in a good mood, while Andy was the same, though he sat trying to ponder on how to win still with out losing another item of clothing. He had a rather muscular chest, not so developed as his sons, who held a well developed 6 pack, but still, he looked around Brennan's build.

Brennan was thankful Emma kept throwing him looks every so often, on when to drop his hand and when not to. He still had his shirt and pants on, grateful he brought a jacket. Once he'd lost and didn't like the feel off the men around him. All were anxious to get their clothes back.

Shalimar sat forwards, "So... Bren... you gonna fold again...". Her voice brought him back to reality. She was trying to get him to make a move, him knowing it would be the wrong one. He shuffled his hands, nervous as he watched her over the rim of them. She was smiling, challenging him. Manly pride beat him before he could make a reasonable choice.

"No..." He put another ten pound to the small pile in the centre of the floor, as they all looked at the bundle with greed.

Emma was marking down who spent their money and how much, just in case Adam should demand the money be returned. So far, Damien had lost 80 pound... Peter 70, Andy and Nick 30, and Brennan 20. She felt a small pang of pity for the men as she felt the small amount of joy bloom off the two women in the game. Shalimar was continuing to build the pile up, waiting to collect it all at the end.

Andy followed after Brennan, but dropped his hand in disgrace. Nick grunted before shaking his head too and dropping his cards to the floor. Damien stared defiantly at the two women who had control of the game, and when he didn't see any flicker of weakness, sighed and reluctantly dropped his hand.

Brennan's stomach dropped as Peter dropped his cards as well, leaving him in the game with Shalimar who was being helped by Elayne. Their deal was simple, should Shalimar lose by Damien's hands, she has to take the penalty. If she lost to any one else, Shal had to take it.

Jesse shook his head, "man... your gonna lose again bro". Shalimar smiled, "He's gambling Jess. Just like the rest of these boys. And just like the rest... he's gonna lose like they did". She was staring at him, as if waiting for him to draw his gun in a duel.

Brennan couldn't help but hide his emotions. He was doomed to lose some piece of clothing if he allowed Emma to pick up his feelings. There was no way Shalimar was going to back out... not with Elayne, so he just had to go through it.

Shalimar started to lay her cards out to be shown, and hummed. She had two kings, and two fives, with a 2. Brennan stared down at her cards, half frozen. All of them were waiting for his cards.

Andy gave him a shove, "Come on... what cards do you have?"

Brennan placed his down.

"NO!"

Shalimar growled as she saw three 6's in his hand. She grumbled as the rest of the people around her exploded in laughter and small cheers. Three of a kind beat two pairs. Grinding her teeth, she watched as all the men tried to silence their laughter and grins. Shaking her head, she gave Elayne a glance of annoyance, she was meant to be watching their reactions and telling her... Elayne gave a small shrug of 'sorry' to Shal.

Shalimar ignored them, pushing her jacket off, leaving her equal with Brennan. The reason for her jacket was because of her shirt. It hung low and showed some of her cleavage, but a new idea came to mind. She renewed her smile and dealt more cards out again.

Jesse and Emma had suddenly come back from the other side of the room, and handed drinks around. All the glasses were filled with a dark brown liquid. Shalimar didn't care and started to sip at her drink, determined to keep her head in a tight situation.

All the others, apart from Mutant x threw their drinks down their throats, leaving Jesse to refill

Them. When Jesse returned, he had the bottle with him, and passed around the circle.

When Shalimar saw her cards, she pouted her lips in disappointment, but held her confidence. In her hand sat, a two, an ace, a four and a five. From what she could recall, no threes had been played yet, so she resumed to hold out hope.

When she put her ace down, she sent a small prayer with it. She couldn't afford to lose again. She replaced all the others cards with new ones, and hesitated as she lifted her card up again.

Her eyes almost bulged in relief. A dazzling red three sat in her hand now, giving her a run, almost unbeatable. She only hoped she was the lucky one out of the group.

When it came to people folding, all of the men left Brennan alone in one foul swoop, grinning widely at him. Brennan didn't get what was being played on him, so he continued on, gathering as much luck as he could hoping to beat Shalimar again with a fluke... just so he could win at some thing. Every thing else, like sparring was like a play in the park for her, and she took them all out with joy.

Sighing, he allowed a shadow of a smirk to his lips, trying to hide the hoping in his eyes. He looked at the display of cards in his hand again. Two threes, a king, a queen and a Jack. Such a bad hand... he was definitely going to lose, but not unless Shal had a worse hand. Her eyes told him differently.

When Shalimar laid her hand down and saw only a pair of pathetic threes, she grinned, as Elayne clapped her hands, cheering for her along with Emma and Jess.

Brennan shook his head, looking at the pile of money. It had over a hundred in it, and he knew from the beginning if Emma hadn't helped Jess, then Shal would have won. But Jesse wasn't in it any more, and Shalimar was winning big time.

Shalimar raised her eyebrows at him while her pretty face held a smirk. She seemed to be enjoying her self to no end beating the boys at poker, at strip poker.

He joined Peter and Damien in the contest of red cheeks as all eyes went to him. His shirt was next.

"What's going on!"

Brennan couldn't help but release the breath trapped in his lungs that held his body in a frozen state until the familiar and angry voice filled the room. Instead of him being centre attention, Adam and Chris were, who stood at the door, stern expressions on their faces and arms crossed like angry fathers who had caught their children when they should be asleep, were playing games.

Shalimar gulped, "Irm... nothing Adam, we were just... passing the time". She sudden pulled her jacket on with a clear swoop of her arms, biting her lip like a little girl who'd been caught doing some thing naughty.  
Brennan couldn't hold the grin that spread on his face at her acts. Adam whirled on him, "What are you doing up... its ten o' clock and you need your rest". Before Brennan could answer, his reply came. Tiredness hit him so hard he bit his lip hard enough to bleed, trying to not sway. "I'm fine Adam... we just lost track of time".

Chris raised his eyebrows at the circle of people, "Yes... I can see how" his eyes were on Damien and Peter who sudden gave a start of shock and dashed for clothes, rushing to put them on.

Chris looked at Andy, who didn't seem at all bothered by his look, "I thought you were going to keep them in line Andy".

Nick gave a short laugh, "Him... keep us in line. He's worse than us". Nick didn't get a very happy look off Andy who was pulling on his shirt. Nick followed his example and started to get his shirt over his head.

They all rose up from their positions on the floor, aiding aching backs and joints. Adam was still staring dangerously at the team. "Have you all been drinking", it wasn't a question, more stern words than a question. He was met by quizzical faces, all struggling to explain.

He didn't hesitate to give them a piece of his mind, "you are all meant to stay sober, Shalimar, you promised me you would make sure-". Shalimar jumped to her own defence, "But we are sober Adam, we've only had one or two". The look off Adam was like one or two were really drunk from the barrels they came from, rather than a small glass.

Brennan went to a seat and sat down, trying to sort his eyes out. He felt dizzy, and like a headache was just starting, but from far away. He knew it would be as ferocious as a thunderstorm near sanctuary and gave his head a wipe with the back of his hand. He was surprised when it came back dry. He was sure he was sweating.

Chris let his eyes travel every one, "Fine... its done now. All of you off to bed, you'll need as much rest tonight for tomorrow". His words spoke of some thing that seemed dreadful, and left that to linger in the air.

Every one was grateful to get out from under the two older men's gazes. "Andy... get Brennan to his room...".

Andy went to Brennan and gave him a small tug on his arm, seeing his face a bit drained of colour. He may still have had another night, but he still wasn't back to full strength. Andy chewed his lower lip, wishing he'd been there when the attack happened, he would have known who it was. He didn't know what he'd do if he found out that'd done it. Most likely give them a good seeing to, but he knew it wasn't Damien.

As Andy started to give Brennan short pushes to the door, Nick started to follow, hovering behind Andy almost anxiously.

Chris had a stone completion and a hard voice, "Nick... go to your room".

Nick hesitated, giving Brennan and Andy a weary look before reluctantly leaving, still looking back. Andy shook his head as his sons retreating form, while trying to help Brennan, as he seemed to lose more strength each minute. He was shivering now.

Shalimar and the others all scattered out as Adam pointed to the door. Adam walked over to Brennan, "sit down... I told you not to drink. It weakens your reactions and lowers your body temperature. Andy, if you can, try to make sure he has a cold glass of water, and some thing warm to drink".

Andy left to go and put the things in Brennan's room.

Adam sat down next to Brennan, who was trying to explain to him it was only two drinks. "All right Brennan. But no more drinks, just take some relaxing baths and showers, and try to not do any thing too active. You still haven't gotten all your strength back remember". He was surveying Brennan with doctor's eyes, and flicked his gaze to Chris.

The look in his eyes made an invisible ice hand grip his head. Chris never showed much emotion, but his eyes wavered a bit. He was... worried.

Andy returned to a silent room, where Brennan was coming down from the shivers. Andy didn't wait for either man to instruct him, as he pulled Brennan's arm over his head to lift him to his feet and take him to his room.

Chris still stared at Adam, who was looking into him with a need in his dark brown eyes. Finally Adam spoke, "... you know... don't you. You know who bit Brennan".

Chris was silent, before he slowly nodded, not meeting Adam's eyes in shame that he hadn't told him soon. "Yes... I think I do".

Brennan started to see all the thing around him with new eyes. They shifted every so often, from a dull colour to new and fresh colours that jumped at him with their vividness.

He allowed him self to be dragged half the way by Andy, who had no problem holding him up. Brennan needed to ask him where he got his strength from, but lost his trail of thought. A shadow was starting to play with his eyes, readjusting the items around him.

He jumped when he realised he was standing in his doorway, staring into his pitch-black room. He went over to his bed that seemed to glow in the darkness, and dropped on top. He felt too warm again.

Andy was talking to him, some thing about drinks on his side cabinets, and then the door closed behind him with a good night. Brennan didn't respond to any of it. He was slowly being pulled into a dream encased in a cloud of heat and a fog of tiredness.

Hey guys, was that long enough.

I know the story may be a bit boring now, but I'll make it better. Promise.

Please reply to this guys, and the next chapter will come very soon.

Thx 4 reading

Tunder28


	28. Remembering

Control 28

I would just like to say a special thank you to all the people who have been loyal to the story and gave replies to the chapter. No the story isn't over yet, yes... here is another chapter.

Chapter 28- Remembering

Morning didn't bring a too happy feeling to him as his eyes opened up to a brightly lit room. Groaning, he instantly closed his eyes again, hoping that the light would stay away from him and leave him to rest.

The thick cover over him was swept off him by strong hands, making his eyes shoot opened and blaze with a sudden anger.

Chris was neatly wrapping the cover up and dropped it at the foot of the bed; ignoring the glare Brennan was giving him.

Brennan rubbed his arms, feeling the chill in the mansion climb in bed with him. He still watched Chris as he moved about the room, fixing things in the right place and then finally he came to rest at the foot of the bed, waiting for some thing. Brennan couldn't help but try and annoy Chris, at least some bit. He quirked an eyebrow at him, hiding his smirk away in his brown eyes.

Chris folded his arms, "You may want to sleep in, but since you are in my home, it's my rules. You've had enough rest, and your needed. Its 2pm if you'd like to know".

Brennan's eyebrow dropped. He gritted his teeth, trying to suppress a reply to Chris. They were their because Adam want them their. He had questioned Adam one of the days they were their, and their leaders reply was it was good for Shal to be around more... feral, or what ever they were. Brennan bit down on his lower lip hard, before swinging his legs to the floor and went to his small cupboard, where he found his loose black pants and a black top. He also had a black jacket with no sleeves, with a hood, and pulled that out as well.

Chris left as soon as Brennan looked at him, eyes shooting a small warning to the other man. Brennan quickly got changed, grateful there was at least some privacy. When changed, he fixed his hair and made sure he had his COM ring on. He didn't know yet what he was needed for... but some thing itched under his skin and was making him edgy.

Walking to the door he reached for the handle, to only watch it twist suddenly, and the door swing open, missing his face. Andy gave a start as he saw Brennan right in front of him, "Owe... I was coming to see you were up".

Brennan only gave him a grunt as he walked past him; "Chris was already on that...". He didn't want to start questioning people yet, but he had a feel some thing was wrong. The looks he got as he passed the others were enough to say some thing was up, and he was out of the loop.

Andy steered him towards the kitchen, instead of Chris's office where Adam and Chris spent all their time talking and working. Brennan made a mental note to visit later, as his stomach gave a rather loud growl that received a knowing smirk off Andy.

Every one was there as he entered. He saw his team mate sitting watching the TV and quickly went to join them. Cereals were offered to him, but he was too hungry to eat some thing so small.

He managed to nab a piece of Shalimar's bacon off her plate while receiving as little damage as possible. She caught the back of his hand with the flick of her fork, wagging it warningly at him as she gulped down a slice. She gave him a grin, to show she was kidding, but held her plate close to her.

Brennan finished off the bacon left in the kitchen, and was escorted out side with Andy and Shalimar.

Andy was starting to lead them easily into the surrounding woods, leaving a slightly startled Brennan behind. Shalimar was hanging back, waiting for him. When she saw the shiver in his eyes, she turned fully. Taking his large hand in her small one, she gave him an assuring smile. After a moment, he shook him self as if out of a spell, before slowly, following Andy and her into the surrounding mass of tree's that almost crushed in on them with their numbers.

Brennan watched their surrounding anxiously. His skin was tingling worse, making him feel like he was a radar to what ever was out in the woods. One glance at Shalimar told him she was watching their surroundings just as intently, while allowing a smooth and relaxed pose to deceive any predators out.

Andy just strolled along as if there was nothing at all to worry about. Brennan half missed a step and quickly tried to hide it as Shalimar's head spun in his direction, to make sure he was still there.

A secretive smile was shared between the two, before Andy's voice broke through their silent connection.

"We're here".

He was standing at the foot of a tree, looking up into its branches. Shalimar and Brennan proceeded to stand next to him to look up into the shadowed trees. The tree its self was a mammoth in size. It was bigger than the three-story mansion and reached at lease 20 feet higher. Brennan gulped, hoping he didn't have to reach the top.

Andy smiled up at the tree, "We need to collect some of the farrie berries on the tree, and they should be near the bottom, not too far up". Brennan allowed a long breath to escape. This was not going to be good.

Shalimar and Andy were already heading towards the tree, and started to climb up slowly. Andy pulled a rather large bag out of his pocket where it had been concealed, and tossed it to Brennan before continuing up. "Try to catch what were throw down. Don't want any of the other animals to run off with our meal".

Brennan swept the bag up, slightly grumbling as he thought, 'Why do I have to miss out on the fun'. But the thought of falling, changing his mind fast.

He could hear Andy and Shalimar's low voices as they talked, some thing about a dark red, and pale blue. Soon, blue and red berries were falling down in bunches, where Brennan dashed to catch them.

All of them fell into the bag, and he stared down at the bunch that filled the bag 1/4 of the way all ready.

Some thing hard landed on his head, and he growled up at an area where he could hear Shalimar giggling away with a snickering Andy. He was tempted to use his supply of berries to get them back.

The berries continued to fall until finally after 20 minutes of running and catching, Shalimar and Andy dropped down from the tree, landing easily on their feet and grinning at each other. Showing off between feral's wasn't rare.

Brennan shifted the now 3/4 full bag on the ground, staring at Andy as he approached to tie the bag at the top. Brennan easily hauled the bag up and over his shoulder to rest on his back, and they were back to the mansion in minutes.

Brennan dropped the bag in the awaiting hands of Peter, who rushed it off to the kitchen and started to prepare their evening dinner. Brennan couldn't recall them all having dinner together, but his memory was fading in and out every so often.

Brennan touched his temple in an attempt to retrieve some of his lost memories; he couldn't even remember when it had started. He had to strain to remember how he had joined the team mutant x. He had to search desperately for previous days, never mind weeks or months. He could pick bits and pieces out of when Shalimar came to visit him, when Andy came the first time... but trying to remember about a mysterious needle Jesse and Emma had explained to him about was a blur. His mind was slowly allowed to dive into the mist of unknown.

His back started to prickle suddenly, but he ignored it, while still standing in the living room where Shalimar and Andy had abandoned him. He wasn't bothered at the moment, his memories were more important.

He could feel where the needle had went in, and he remembered a blaze of heat that ran through his spine, being drove further into him, and spreading through the muscles in his back.

He started to pant, and leaned onto the counter in the living room, glancing at the couch and summarise if it was a better choice. Sighing, he abandoned the trail of thought, and sat down slowly on a stool near the marble table, allowing his tingling hand to rest on the cold surface.

The sudden remembrance from the previous night flooded into his brain frequently, allowing a higher dose of heat every time. Trying to cool down, he went to the outside door, and stood their, trying to lower his body temperature. It was slowly working, allowing the sudden knot in the middle of his shoulders to subside... but he didn't like it. The sudden feeling had brought on some thing that was out of his control... and the loss of control scared him for a few moments.

"Brennan..."

Turning, he looked around for the soft voice that had spoke his name. Emma stood just beyond arms reach, looking worriedly towards him. He gave her a small smile, but it didn't change her worried expression. Slowly, she moved to stand next to him, looking at the trees, and their beauty.

"I could feel some thing wrong. You were sending off high stress waves Brennan". He didn't talk, only watched the trees tiredly. Her green eyes studied him hard, forcing him to look at her. Now she looked even more worried. Small creases in her cheeks and forehead signalled stress, and he was just pushing more onto the load. Sighing, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, hugging her to him. It seemed, she needed it as much as he, since she sighed as soon as her head hit his chest. He didn't realise how much he'd dodged her the past few days until he was actually facing her now.

Her being able to pick up on his emotions... her being able to tell when he was annoyed... worried... afraid. Being near her would remind him on how she would know him through and through. He tightened his hold on her, and she to him. They both must have sensed the others stress.

After a few minutes passed, she leaned back and smiled up at him. He couldn't help but feel a flow of brotherly love for her, and hoped to god nothing happened to her.

A stone layer formed on his mind, as he promised to him self he wasn't going to allow any thing to happen, not to her... not to Shalimar... not to any member of his team.

He released her from his grip before he started to squeeze her. His temper gave a small spark, and in return, she gave a small smirk and shook her head. She knew him through and through.

Shaking his head, he gave her a small push towards the living room, where Elayne stood, arms crossed and watching them. He could remember her stance when she had came to his room, in a bad mood and unwilling to remove his bandaged arm with a gentle hand.

He took another glance back, just catching a running shadow. His mind tried to trail the thought of where he'd saw it before. He could recall being near the cave with Adam and Shalimar... but once again his memories scattered. It was like chasing a group of chickens that squawked and scattered about, just out of reach, darting away at the last moment.

He finally followed Emma to the living room, where the room was lowly light. His heart skipped as he entered the room, which had mostly every one in.

No one was seated at the table yet, but it was flourished with the berries Shalimar, Andy and him had picked. It also had some varieties of meat on. He half wondered where they had gotten that from. There was a high range of animals in the forest, and he tried to drag his unwilling mind away from the topic. If he had to eat the meat, he'd be wondering what it was.

Shalimar was standing with Elayne to no surprise, both chattering away. Their words blended nicely with every one else's voices as they talked on various topics. But the two women's were talking rather fast, and their stances said they were anxious about some thing... more worried than any thing else.

As he was watching them, Shalimar turned and met his eyes, driving his mind to a stop. Every thing stopped in him. He could see Elayne was still talking to Shalimar, but her eyes were on him.

Heat burned a hole in his stomach, and he could feel it warm him back up from the chilly breeze from out side that drafted through the mansion. After a moment, Shalimar suddenly shook her head, returning her eyes back to Elayne who had slowly silenced, seeing her distraction.

After 10 minutes of standing about, it was around 3pm when Chris and Adam entered the room, and the groups of people greeted them with some smiles. Chris stood at the top of the long table and soon every one took a seat at the rather long table. Adam was sitting near the top, on Chris's left and still they were giving small talk to each other.

Brennan couldn't help but feel annoyed as Adam and Chris cast their eyes over to him continuously. He looked to Shalimar from across the table from him, and her talk with Elayne quickly was cut short. He looked at Jesse and Emma, but they were already silent, just sitting opposite each other.

From the top it was Chris and to the left, it was Adam and across from him was peter, then Andy who faced his son, then Brennan who faced Shalimar, then Emma who faced Elayne and then Jesse who faced Damien.

Brennan tried not to glance at Emma as her head started to wrinkle with worry. Sighing he gave her hand a small squeeze under the table and dropped it to her lap. She gave him a small smile, but her eyes were full of a sad knowing.

He conjured enough restraint to look at Chris, who was bluntly staring directly at him. Before he could even open his mouth, Peter started to talk. He may have been small, but his deep voice held a strength to it Brennan knew all to well.

"I'm glad that you are all here on time. Now tonight, this dinner is to unite new friends and family. Through a hard time, we have met our new friends, as they have through the same ordeal. Not only do we get to celebrate new friends, but Dr Kane seems to have found a small brake through".

All eyes turned to Adam, who was shaking his head, "A small one Peter, it may not make that much difference".  
Peter waved it away, "Still, it will makes a difference... that's more than we can say". Every one of the others seemed to agree on that, and Chris gratefully ended it all by raising his glass and clanging with Adams, that riled down the table through every one else.

Brennan couldn't help but watch a small commotion going on silently between Damien and Elayne. She jolted suddenly, and elbowed Damien, and both acted like nothing had happened when some turned to them.

Brennan watched as Damien shifted close to Elayne, whispering some thing. Elayne was spinning her knife between her fingers, idly listening. Some thing he must have said sparked anger in her, as suddenly her hand came down, pointing the sharp knife down. Damien shuffled as, rescuing his hand just in time.

No one except mutant x looked that time. Every one else was well into their dinner.

Looking down at the meat, Brennan tried to pronounce the word in his head. Peter had told them what was on the menu before the started to eat. Beruno me' ronche he called the meat, and in simple tongue Andy called it a wild animal that lived in the forest around them. Brennan took a small taste, and found his taste buds devouring the juices out of the meat. He quickly decided to eat as fast as every one else who was wolfing down the delicious meat. He looked to Emma who was slurping a small piece of meat that dangled from her mouth. He shook his head and quickly turned away from feeling her embarrassment. She giggled at him, but that was all. The table was quite as they ate, till they were done.

The sun set fast in the forest, since they were on a remote island in the middle of nowhere. One thought of sanctuary brought a load of home sick to the surface. He couldn't wait to get back to his bed, his room, and normal food.

He shifted about after he'd finished, weirdly before every one else. Trying to take his mind off the clattering of the folks and knifes, he sipped at his drink of wine they had been given and dove back into his mind.

He tried to pick up from where he left off. It was in his room, when he had been sick not two nights ago. Thinking back, he remembered talking to Shal... after Elayne's brutal changing of his bandage. His shoulder gave a sudden throb, that felt so alive he half reached for it. His eyes remained unfocused on the table as he drove on.

Some thing had been happening to him... Shalimar had gone running. Adam and Chris suddenly burst in the room, panicking and rushing to him as if he was drowning. He got brief flashes of all the others standing in the hall, watching.

He didn't like it that Shalimar had suddenly disappeared out the room. The thought had been strong from the misty moments that he was sure of. He remembered Damien running off and then Shalimar was back.

Before the heat had blazed and drove every thing out of his mind, he remembered Andy being their one moment, and then Jesse. He felt confused on that. Jesse was staring into him with those piercing blue eyes. Them so fixated on him; they were the strongest things vivid in his mind. They held him in a stone pose for a moment before his world was torn from him. But he remembered Jesse's stone grip on him, trying to hold him to the reality they existed in.

His right hand started to tingle and finally prickle. Unknowingly, Brennan rubbed the back of his hand, willing the sensation to leave, but his mind was on an endless path to seek out his memories and fit them back, in the right slots properly.

Damien was back, and Chris was their, hovering over him with some thing. In defence to some thing... he had half pushed Chris away when he felt a small prick on his arm, but it hadn't stopped Chris from doing some thing. Every thing had gotten groggy, and then Emma hit him with one of her mind blast.

He looked at his little sister, who sat next to him, merrily chewing on a piece of meat. Jesse was watching her too, and when Brennan met his eyes, sadness over took those once alive and boyish eyes. Brennan didn't get any hint to what was wrong with him, since the molecular merely slouched in his chair, swirling his wine in its glass.

There was a sudden dull mood to the group of people, that set them all in the right mood Jesse was in. Flakes of worry wavered off every one, no one willing to keep eye contact with each other for more than 3 seconds.

Brennan rubbed more viciously at his hand, and defied a shiver as it hit his back. He didn't know Chris's all seeing eyes were on him once again, watching, and waiting.

Brennan sipped more of his wine, and leaned back, forcing the shivers from his spine down into the abyss. They kept creeping back up every so often, but not so much. By the time every one was finished, it was near four, and Peter was clearing things away.

Andy was setting up a film for them to watch, but Brennan wasn't listening to the choice that had been voted by various people around the table. He jumped to his feet when he realised he had been left at the table with Chris and Adam, and followed the others to the TV.

Sitting on the floor was better than sitting in the enclosed area of all the others who tussled for the seats. His head felt like it was being pressed in on, from inside and outside. He leaned back onto Emma and Shalimar's legs, sighing as the feeling lessened.

Emma gave his shoulder a small squeeze, and an encouraging smile filled with dread. Shalimar offered a pillow that he accepted and laid his head back on it, allowing his eyes to drift shut when the title of the DVD popped up on the large screen. It was an old one as he could remember... and a big favourite of Shalimar's and Emma's.

The title blurred from his mind, as did the rest of the real world, allowing him to be sucked in by the dream world.

What was that like guys?

I know I much be really annoying you when I drag it out like this.

But the longer you wait, the more you want.

I know, because when I finish a chapter, I want to write more when the replies come in.

So reply guys and you shall get more.

Thx 4 reading

Tunder28


	29. Tonight is the night

Control 29

Chapter 29- Tonight is the night

Slowly and cautiously, he wandered into the foggy forest. Its whispers of white were like hands of ghosts, reaching out for him but always failing to drag him into their mists. He wondered aimlessly, a faint knowing of where he was going. When he allowed it, his mind imagined what should be real. The breeze lingered like the fog, not really moving, only showing its presence when he chose to acknowledge it.

He brushed past the unnatural trees, ignoring the wisps of fog that floated towards him. It was all around him... pursuing him. The fogs grey and lifelessness filled every thing except him. The tree lingered there, not really looking their usual greens and browns, but dull and washed out patterns of their original structure. He repeated to allow his hand to brush their surfaces as he past them by to make sure of their realism. The contact was cold and solid the instant his hand touched it. Small crisps of the cold tried to reach out to him... but he was already moving on.

He half laughed to him self as peace descended suddenly. How he loved, to dream, and the feel of control over them he had at times.

The fog continued endlessly in front of him, but his feet kept him walking in the direction, and his mind never questioned where he was going.

He was standing in front of the cave again, allowing his buzzing fingers to run over the images on the walls. He was travelling down into the cave, the fog continuing to follow... or was it leading him. He didn't know. All he knew was the feel that he was heading in a certain direction, and nothing in him said of any dangers or fears he had recently felt for the place, only a hollow peace remained.

He took every chance he could to feel the things around him, for never had they been so distinct... so real. But not full of life. The stonewalls around him seemed to just stand their, waiting for an end that would never come.

The cave lead him back into the room where he had first encountered Chris who was interesting Adam in Damien's life, reeling him in to help them. All the things were the exact same, as if nothing had altered them. The same mattress Adam had been secluded to, the unlit torches on the walls. A small draft wavered his hair, and he turned, trapped in his own trance. He half expected to see the scene replay in front of him, but instead, the lifelessness of the environment around him caught him suddenly.

Silence filled the room, forcing his hearing to enhance, forcing his senses into overdrive. He suddenly didn't like the way the fog sat eerily at his feet, all of it, everywhere. The fog tried to drift up to him again, as if it wanted to stand like him, to form into some thing of what he was.

He couldn't control the need to flee, and when he felt the spark of life in his legs, wasted no time.

He was out of the cave suddenly, skidding to a sudden holt in front of the dead raised sun, sitting in a cover of dull grey, where the fog had encased it, blocked out its bright sunrays.

He felt the hair on his neck raise and his eyes shot to the trees near by. Coldness enclosed on him suddenly, causing a reaction of shivering. He crunched his hands into fists, fighting the urge to run again.

Small sparks of electricity dripped from his fingertips, and he watched as he saw the reaction of his powers. Seeing it, sent thrashes of shivers down him, sending a surge of fear to leave a whole so deep in him he knew it would never be filled.

Fear had played its deceiving cords into him since they had come onto the island for a much needed vacation.

Shalimar's faced flashed before his shivering hand, and sent a jolt into his gut. They had come for her, to give her some peace. Had she found some? A reminder of them all in a circle, playing poker had told him she had found some peace, some way to not be afraid of her feral side over loading on her.

He didn't realise his hand was scrunched into a tight fist as he looked down at it, or rather, looking through it. His eyes were unfocussed as his mind honed in on the things around him, the things that he knew would be in the forest. His fist was shaking with the tension of his grip, but he was oblivious to it.

There. He half turned to stare back into the cave, that was now encased with the fog, and there sat not far from him, a pair of golden eyes; boring into them with ferociousness he couldn't match.

His body didn't react to his sudden numbness inside, only to what instinct ruled, and the instinct was to run. He wouldn't be able to match up to what ever it was.

Running back through the forest, every thing suddenly seemed to come alive with a need to stop him. He fell into the trees, as they seemed to step into his path, but not entirely stopping him. He pushed on, hearing the thing as it panted and pursued its prey.

Anger sparkled and the trees took their original positions, not wanting to step in front of him again. The word prey just didn't seem to fit him. Now he was running from some thing that seemed to have the form of a wolf. Looking back would only verify it truly was as close as he feared.

He felt the sickness of fear hit his stomach hard, and cover him with a dull coldness, and shivers that overtook him. He had always had a liking for wolves, since they were smart creatures, hunting in packs, like a big family... some thing he had always wanted.

But to be hunted by such a thing... to be labelled by it as a weaker creature that was worth the time and effort to track, sent endless up thrusts of fear through him.

He soon saw the mansion in his sights, and when he did, he earlier dreams he'd had came crashing back down on him with a sudden grasp of reality to it.

Brief flashes of remembrance of the dream hovered around him, just beyond his world, but slowly taking weary steps into it. The thing lurking in the bushes, sniffing at the air and crunching leaves under its huge paws while all the time closing in on him. He didn't enjoy the thought of reliving the dream again, knowing it may just get the chance to fully attack him this time.

He closed his eyes as he pushed back off the tree, speaking aloud to him self, "Come on Brennan Wake up-" The crackling leaves crunched nearer now, followed by the rustling of grass and sticks that parted for a large body to pass.

"Come on Wak-" A growl that developed from a whisper, sudden amplified, filling his mind with the unstoppable thoughts of the dream and his breathing picked up.

Brennan couldn't stop his mind replaying the dream as soon as he saw the thing step out of the fog and confidently stalk towards him.

Remembering dream

Its back bent as its shoulder blade adjusted also to the style of being as silent as possible, even if that meant as slow as possible. A growl slowly worked its way from the pit of its stomach, to rumble in its throat. It started off so silent it was like a soft whistle, and then the growl grew louder and amplified.

He suddenly felt his heart beat quicken in him, and his skin heat up, already forming a layer of sweat over him. He couldn't breathe all of a sudden as he mind counted the seconds it would take now.

Remembering dream

He almost thought he'd stumbled as its feet started to quicken and his vision went to blackness. He thoughts he'd fainted and almost wanted to laugh... until some thing gripped his chest. But this time his body... didn't react to his orders.

The sudden gripping of his chest was due to the thing that had jumped directly at him. Instead of knocking him off his feet backwards onto the floor, it had disintegrated. Relief wasn't what he felt when it left. The wind had suddenly disappeared and left him shivering, not from fear, or coldness, but for control of some thing inside him that had suddenly came alive. His chest constricted on its self again, and the small burn inside him had shattered, sending the tingling all the way through him.

Slowly, the fog was engulfing the world around him.

Shalimar stretched out her limbs, trying not to blame the slumbering elemental for it. If she had moved from her position, Brennan would have awoken suddenly when his head bounced off the coach. She smirked at Emma and Jesse, who were huddled together on the other side of the coach, watching as the film finished. They had all enjoyed the film, since it had some comedy in it, leaving a smirk on all their faces, except the fast asleep elemental, who didn't even wake up after a rather loud out burst of laughter from them all at certain scenes. (Let you all decide what the film is)

She dropped her hand on Brennan's shoulder and gave him a small shove to ease her legs out from under his head, surprised when she didn't wake him.

Chris and Adam had entered the room during the last half hour left of the film, and had also laughed along as they sat a bit off from the rest of them. She had heard them chattering behind them, talking about some thing, but she hadn't picked up on it to her amazement. When she had honed in on their individual voices, the film had let her down by forcing a loud laugh out of the crowd. It had hurt her ears twice while in her attempts and finally she had stopped trying.

She gave Brennan another small shove, playing a small smirk on her face, ready for any grumpiness that may follow, but he remained to sleep. Some thing whispered wrongness to her, and she sat up, shaking Brennan more forcefully. "Brennan..." Elayne was suddenly hovering near by, looking down at the elemental as if some thing had happened. And maybe it had, because instead of the smiles and smirks the others had held before, all had disappeared. The young members of mutant x could pick up on the feel of some thing as they scanned the anxious faces around them. One look at their leader had signalled a small warning to them.

Adam couldn't help but feel the knot suddenly form in his stomach as he heard the slight panic in Shalimar's voice as she tried to rouse Brennan from his sleep. Sweeping his eyes across the men who lived in the mansion brought him confirmation. No matter if they were sitting or standing, their stances were tense, and awaiting.

He shot his eyes at Chris, who now sat in front of him, looking the right age as worry brought wrinkles to his eyes and head. Chris and him had been talking earlier, and had taken a brake to find the gathering in the living room. Chris had seemed to not really be there, and was watching Brennan closely. He had given Adam hints on who it could be, his earlier words speaking in his mind.

'The one who bit Brennan is strong Adam. I cannot tell you out right who it is because of a loyalty we all have to each other. I cannot say who it is Adam, but you and the rest of your team will need to be more accepting to us. Shalimar is still tense around us, like the rest of you. I am afraid the incident with Brennan had taken his friendship with the others away as time had gone on. However, don't allow this to interfere with the friendships you have made along with us. We don't want to lose our allegiance with you Adam. You are helping us and we are helping you now with Brennan. Just remember, some answers may just be right in front of you. Tonight is the night for Brennan Adam, and you will see some answers, whether you wish to or not'.

The words had sounded so cruel to him, and how they made his brain fumble with the words, trying to find some thing inside of them. He had been running them over repeatedly for the last half hour, and when the film had ended, and Shalimar had tried to wake Brennan, it had all been pushed by the fear he felt for one of the team.

Chris's eyes watched every one as if with one huge eye, as Adam knew he was being watched. Chris was very zoned into him self, reminding Adam why he was the leader over all the other men, how he held their loyalty. His control over him self was strong it seemed, and they held to him because of that, because he controlled a beast of nature inside him. There were very rare times when Chris had showed his anger, and then it had disappeared, leaving him like a fire being dosed with water. He had a control within him, and that drove the others to find the same thing. Some degree of control over themselves. Andy seemed to be not far behind Chris.

Emma shifted about in her seat, forcing her shields to full strength as the room became full of an anxious emotion, so full of fear and excitement that it felt it would burst the room from the seems. She tightened her hands on the material of Jesse's shirt, ignoring the small taste of copper as she bit her lip, unaware of it as she was devoted to the struggle between the feelings of all the others and her own.

Jesse wrapped his arms around her as tightly as possible, knowing some thing was wrong. He only had to see her expression, or even the smallest of things, like her reaching for him, and he knew. Leaning his head against hers, he tried to get her to focus on him, staring deeply into her even though her eyes were closed in the vain attempt to block out ever one else's feelings.

He ran his hand along her cheek, bushing back a few stray hairs to the rest of the full head of red, and her eyes opened. Shivering in his arms, her mouth tried to explain to him. Even as he saw the tears welling up in her eyes, he shook his head, and pressed his forehead to hers. She panted for a few seconds, before her body lost all it's shivering and she forced her self into a secure position. Her hand was locked tightly with Jesse's, not wanting to let go as if life its self would leave as well. Their hands were white with the pressure of the grip, but they didn't lesson it. He continued to hold her, rocking her back and forth, whispering into her soul, 'don't give up Emma. You're strong... I know you are...'.

Brennan suddenly felt like he had landed back in the real world, as his body weight changed to ten tons again. Every thing he looked at shifted slightly, making an unwanted rise of warmth in his stomach. He felt he was going to start heaving, and then it would pass as quickly as it came. As if drugged, he struggled to his feet, ignoring the stares of every one around him. His legs threatened to turn to blubber but he pushed on, half hanging onto every thing he caught onto. He half stumbled into Andy as he stepped up to him, as if to help him. Brennan didn't know what was wrong, 'its never been this bad... What's happening to me?'.

Andy was supporting him suddenly, and trying to lead him to his wanted destination, out side, where the air was cold and it would stop this tingling under his skin.

His feet dragged slightly, but he pushed hard when he saw Chris, and allowed his anger to give him some control over his body. Pulling away from Andy who instantly tried to grab him again, he started towards Chris. Chris didn't shift or even show any sign of fear as Brennan approached him.

Hey guys. Don't all be raising sharp objects to me yet?

With a few good replies, the next chapter will be here so fast you wouldn't know it was gone.

So... reply, reply, reply, and the chapter will come.

Thanks so much for the other replies.

I don't know when I will end this... but it sure it's yet. We've got a long way to go. ()

Thx 4 reading

Tunder28


	30. Werewolves

Control 30

Hey guys, if any of you needed a clue as to where I was going with this one. The chapter title will say it all.

Chapter 30- Werewolves

Before Brennan could get 6 feet away, Adam was up off his seat, hands raised as if to ease Brennan back. Brennan tried to side step the older man and only accomplished being held back with ease, reminding him how weak he was feeling. Some thing was wrong with him, and some thing screamed out in him that Chris knew some thing.

Adam steadied Brennan as his legs continued to wobble and give under his weight. But Brennan wasn't one to give up so easily.

Brennan couldn't ignore the vibrations along his veins and under his skin every time he thought just for one second about the dream he'd had just seconds ago. The coldness of the room did nothing for the temperature enflaming his skin and overwhelming him. Slowly, it was starting to weaken him and absorb all his strength he had left. The tingling in him was dim when he chose to ignore it for more than 5 seconds, and was slipping through his body and into every living tissue in him.

He forced him self to remain straight as a searing pain pulled at his stomach. His hand unconsciously pushed on the area, willing it to leave.

Dangerously he stared at Chris, "...What the hell is going on Chris! what's happening to me?"

The older man lifted his chin as if Brennan had challenged him in some way with his words. When he spoke, Brennan wanted to hurt him with the calmness and slowness he used.

"You body is trying to change Brennan, and this time, it must. Two nights previous to this one, a wolf in the forest attacked you. Since you have seen the cave hidden away in the forests growth, it will not be so difficult to explain to you. You saw the markings on the cave walls, and I believe one in particular seemed to stick out". His voice was all knowing and Brennan swallowed the small protest in his throat. A previous sighting of the wolf like creature in mid jump had been captured on the cave wall. Brennan tried not to shake visibly when he looked Chris back in the eyes.

Chris gave no sign of joy of catching Brennan, but continued from where he'd left off.

"The wound on your shoulder will not fully heal, but will leave a faint scar to show you've been marked by one of our kind...".

Brennan shook his head, "what is your kind?" Brennan was now leaning on the table, shivering visibly and using the full support of the table.

Chris only looked at him as if he'd missed some important detail, not answering. Brennan half growled as his body tried to conjure enough electricity to make Chris wish he's answered.

"...Werewolves Brennan".

Brennan couldn't help but give a small struggle of a laugh as he half turned to look at Shalimar who was standing up now, not 5 feet away, looking deeply into herself. The look on her face was not joking and he tried to catch the lie as he looked around at his team members, but all of them had diverted their eyes, not willing to say a lie to him.

Shaking his head, he returned his gaze back to Chris, who still sat neatly nested on his chair, surveying the situation with cool eyes. Brennan started to feel denial force a clear path into his brain, not wanting to believe it. One shred of proof that it was not real would easily satisfy him. Chris's voice matched his emotionless face, but his eyes betrayed him. They held a sparkle of anxiety and slight excitement he managed to hide well.

"Its true Brennan. All of us here can transform into wolf like beings". He stopped as if he didn't want to go on any mores, like he'd said enough.

Brennan felt his facial colour being drained away. He remembered some stupid myths about werewolves... one he didn't want to remember being, when bitten by a werewolf, you will become one. Brennan started to quiver, shaking his head with a passion now, "No...". These things were fairy tales; they couldn't really be real,

It seemed Chris got his message, and answered him, "Yes Brennan. Elayne is living proof that it is real. She was bitten, just as Damien was. But the rest of us were born like this".

Shalimar reached Brennan's side, her hands white with a deathly grip, "Cant you give him that needle again, or some thing". She was fighting the urge to just suddenly let every thing go, and start tearing the place apart in frustration. She couldn't stand to hear Brennan grunt and groan as this thing that had been an accident was being pushed onto him. He shouldn't have been going through this.

Chris shook his head, "I will not give him it again. It will only prolong the end result, and cause unneeded attention. Prolonging it may cause him to start to change at the wrong time. It would be better if he got through it now, instead of waiting for it to catch up to him". He was staring her directly in the eyes, waiting for her to argue again. But Shalimar didn't have any thing left to say or argue about. She was frozen and hollow, as she knew she could not do any more.

Brennan couldn't remember when the pain in his gut had suddenly doubled him over as he clutched his arms to his lower chest, trying to surpass the pain. The pain was starting to radiate all over him, making his skull feel like it had been split in two, and his body heat to attack him with its blaze of molten heat.

He faintly felt a small pressure on his arm, before he was being pulled out of the room, where cold air greeted him as he realised he was out side. He didn't have to look up to know Andy was the one pulling him along, always helping him. He didn't react to the stings and scratches on his arms as he was pulled into the forest, further into the trees, unknowingly being led by Andy. The thought comforted him slights, knowing it wasn't Chris.

Chris remained behind as he instructed Andy to take Brennan outside. He then turned to the remaining members of Mutant x.

"It would be best if you all stayed here-" Adam stepped forwards, quickly shaking his head, "No. He's a member of my team, I'm coming with you". Adam's voice and defensive stance held no room for arguments to be passed. Chris hesitated for a moment, surveying Adam with new eyes, before he started for the door, and Adam was right behind him.

Brennan half tumbled most of the way as his whole body started to reject every command he gave and in return for the commands, forced him to gradually lose more control over it. Andy was close enough carrying him the whole way, stopping Brennan from crumbling to the ground fully.

Brennan managed to gasp his words out to Andy as they seemed to be moving too fast, "... where... are we...going". Brennan could feel his whole body start to tighten on its self. Muscles tensed to the maximum and limbs started to lose feeling as numbness was pumped through his veins to every thing in his body.

He could hear Andy panting into his ear, who struggled to still hold Brennan who had sudden given up on walking to fight back the change. Andy shook his head, "... We're almost their. -" He grunted as his foot hit uneven ground, but continued on, determined to reach the spot in time. "-Want some advise Brennan-"he was cut off after that.

Andy's voice was a strain to hear as Brennan begun to grunt as his body started be confused on how to react to what was happening. His vision blurred the first few seconds, making Andy's voice clear, then his hearing went to the lowest, and he fell deaf to Andy's words. When every thing suddenly started to kick back up, Brennan groaned, cutting Andy off. "Aw...god. Just... make it stop...".

Andy looked down at Brennan for a moment, and then softened his words. "We're almost their Brennan. My advice is to give in... You can stop it, just give into it. It may seem like the totally wrong thing at the moment, but it will stop after a while. If you keep fighting it Brennan, it 'will' overcome you. Listen, when we get there, then you can let it happen". He too seemed reluctant for that moment to happen, but he urged on.

Brennan started to quiver uncontrollably, "Where... are we going". The urgent ness seeped into Brennan's voice as well. Andy was reluctant to answer, "we're almost there, and you'll see when we're there. Just a bit longer... a few minutes". He received a grunt off Brennan, "I'm not sure I've a few more minutes".

Those minutes trickled away like trying to hold water in an open hand, and soon, Brennan felt their speed dying and then he was being eased to the cold and flat ground. He gasped in shock when his hand touched the cold ground, and then slumped to it in relief. The trip their felt like it had jarred him badly, and he gripped a hold of small wisps of grass as they grew pitifully out of the hardened soil.

He gripped at his stomach, feeling as if a blade was being run across it, and he once again grunted and shifted about. His burning eyes caught sight of the cave, and his stomach sent a new shock wave through him. The night and shadows around them seemed to laugh at him as he made small gasping noises, trying to catch his breathe as the dream helped fuel what was taking over him, and making him wish to god that one of the others was with him.

Adam was half sprinting through the cluster of trees after Chris who was indeed running. He kept shouting back to Adam as if in a taunt, "Hurry up Adam. If you want to be there for him we must hurry".

Surprisingly, Chris was very quick for his age, and Adam was drive by the burning need to protect one of his kids. He couldn't help but blame him self as he fought past the branches of trees, and through the bushes of green. If Marc hadn't suggested they come then Brennan wouldn't be in this mess, if he was a better scientist, a better leader, a better father to them all, then he would have seen Shalimar's problem before it jumped up on them.

He slammed with half of his body into Chris who had slowed to a walk now in the clearing. Adam didn't have to apologise, as Chris didn't even seem to have noticed.

Adam looked around and caught sight of the cave that they seemed to have been visiting far too frequently. Andy was half lent over Brennan who was now curled in on him self, shivering and sweating badly.

Adam's feet barely touched the ground as he flew to Brennan's sight, half skirting across the dry and dusty ground. "Brennan are you ok!" Panic and fear were the loudest of things playing in his voice. Brennan shook his head as he clutched more tightly to his chest, "No...-" Suddenly he was shuffling about, sweat running off him like water, leaving a panicking voice to strike at Adam. "- Adam... make it stop". Adam sucked in his lower lip and bit hard, feeling his insides shatter knowing he couldn't do anything for him. Voices screamed inside his mind for him to do some things, as Brennan lay shivering and half grumbling on the ground.

Chris's voice moved him, "Adam, move back. You have no experience in this now. Andy and I will help him now. He isn't going to die Adam, and this procedure is only giving him so much discomfort because he is fighting against it".

Adam lowered his head down to Brennan and kept his voice a whisper, "Brennan... its alright. I'm here. I'm not gonna let any thing happen to you... all right". When he got a weak nod off Brennan he tried not to make the younger man discomforted when he spoke, "Stop fighting it now Brennan". Shock and betrayed flashed in Brennan's brown eyes, but Adam shook his head, "Its alright. I'll be here".

Chris was leading him back from Brennan suddenly, but Adam made sure to give Brennan an encouraging smile that only flashed for a brief moment under the desperate circumstances.

Brennan allowed his eyes to drop shut as the shivering over took him and he quivered on the ground, at a loss of control again. He was slightly glad Adam kept his distance, since he could remember the all to familiar electricity that was very much alive inside him.

He was weary when he started to allow the heat to flood into his mind, overcome him once again and making his body feel like it was vibrating. But what Adam had said made him feel slightly better, he was their, 'not gonna allow me to die now'. He tried to search relax a bit, but it was impossible during the small waves of shivers.

'Come on, just relax. Get it over with'. His mind was clouded by the fog of heat that wrapped around his mind, and when he felt the tightening of his muscles, dread powered into his gut.

'God... I can't do this. Its too much'.

A surge of heat shot through his spine, and he arched again as he had done two nights earlier.

Ok, I think I should stop you there.

Hey, sorry for that again, but I do need some replies to continue.

Please reply and also there may be a shortage of replies, but if I just get over 1, then I'm happy. ()

Thx 4 reading

Tunder28


	31. Transforming

Control 31

Hey guys, thank you all for the previous replies you have given to my story. Its not over yet, so please keep them coming. Here is some more of my story for all of those people who have taken the time to reply. I thank you all, and here it is.

Chapter 31-Transforming

Brennan groaned through clenched teeth, before the haze encased his whole mind. The fire in his bones made a race track record right around his body, searing through every bone in him. He heard Adam try to take some action but Chris only had to hold Adam by his arm to keep him from getting too far.

He caught a short sight of Andy sitting down on the ground, arms and legs crossed, and eyes closed as he waited patiently. Brennan wished he could find some way to have some peace. Its felt like his skin was going to melt off and his bones shatter with the sudden surge of pressure. He could feel every living tissue in him separate and reconnect anew. This had brought on the sudden dislocation of some of his bones, forcing him to grab drastically for air into lungs being squeezed from inside. Instinct was to try and escape to his mind, but it was sheltered off fully and made to withstand the event as it took over. Every second of it was like going to hell. Sweat was running freely down his face and his body was wet like he'd been swimming. Every little noise he heard, the birds chattering to each other in the darkness, the stamping of small feet from far away as a rabbit fled a predator. All of it drove him one more step closer to the edge of sanity, and he couldn't escape.

His back was starting to arch further up, as he remained on his back, staring up wide eyes at the starry sky that stared back at him, silent and calm.

Fire turned to ice suddenly, leaving Brennan to convulse on the ground from shock.

Adam watched as a shadow was starting on to come onto Brennan, who withered on the floor like a man on fire. His eyes widened as Brennan suddenly let out a loud scream, and every thing went blank to Adam. Brennan was hidden mostly by the shadows cast off from trees, which caught the light of the moon, but he saw his shape. It was starting to shrink slowly, and deform. The faint noise of clothes ripping could be heard over the low grunts off Brennan that slowly transformed into growls.

When every thing was suddenly silent and still, his heart jumped in fear for Brennan. Adam didn't want to see the still form of what should have been, Brennan, lying on the ground panting loudly like an animal.

Andy got up from his seat, and crawled over to Brennan, giving him a small smirk. He edged a bit closer, sitting down again, trying to show he wasn't a threat. He saw the startled look on Adam's face, the man's mouth hanging open almost to his feet.

Gently, Andy ran his hand through black fur as he tried comfort the younger mutant, knowing that he was more than enough confused and could very well react the wrong way to his actions. Golden eyes turned to him as the moonlight caught them suddenly as it moved, leaving Andy to smile down at Brennan.

He continued to stroke his hand through the fur as Chris slowly brought Adam closer by his arm.

Adam looked like Chris was the only thing holding up as he was forced to come closer. Familiar brown eyes looked up at him now that the moonlight didn't ignite them to their amazing gold. He didn't want to look into those eyes and see Brennan. He gulped down the lump of fear in his throat, and joined the rest of the men on the ground.

"Adam..." Chris who was watching his facial reactions closely startled him. Sighing, he unclenched his fists that were glued to his legs, and banished fear when he looked once more at the figure on the floor that resembled a wolf. Wearily, he reached out to touch the wolf's face, hoping Brennan was under control of him self in some way. His fingertips brushed against the fur of the wolf's snout, and then ran up its head, resting on top. Still brown eyes looked up at him, making Adam suddenly sigh in relief that brought on a smile.

Adam felt a flash of fear as Andy started to pull his shirt over his head. His head turned to Chris in wanting an answer, and Chris shook his head, "Andy is going to help Brennan along tonight. Help him get used to the change. He may be apart of your team Adam, but we'll consider him a part of our pack too now. He may be a new mutant, but believe me Adam, the world is very lonely for werewolves".

Adam looked back at Brennan, before nodding, "Fine... so what now?"

Andy knelt on all fours, naked now he had dispatched of his clothes, and suddenly, their was a drastic change in his appearance. His skin darkened, and fur seemed to appear in a blink on an eye. His body started to deform, and within seconds, their was another black wolf in front of Adam and Chris.

Adam couldn't catch his chin as it dropped open, with caught a small laugh out of Chris, "Andy is very experienced. He was born a werewolf like me, and had gotten used to the transformations over the years. It doesn't start until we're about 16, and there are warning signs too. Over load of heat and near enough every other sense the human body had. Hearing... eyesight, smell, taste, touch, all enhanced. Speed is also enhanced, so I think Brennan might become a better runner".

Adam was astounded that Chris was turning it all into a small joke.

Slowly, Brennan rose up, stretching our all his legs, every muscle he could. His whole body was still buzzing, but now with energy and life. He wanted to sprint off into any direction, allowing the freedom he could almost taste in the air. Earlier fears and worried had shattered when he had opened his eyes, and was greeted by a smirking Andy. Adam was their as well, weary if not afraid, but he had still stayed.

Stretching his neck, he greedily sucked in the fresh air that blew through his fur and ruffled it. It was like a touch of life as the whirling wind of scents all entered through inhaling. He had never felt so alive, so full of strength, so much better than before.

His eyes zoned in on the wolf standing next to him, waiting for him. One look and some thing sparked recognition in his mind.

'Don't just stand their, come on and have some fun'.

Startled Brennan shook his head, trying to sum up where the voice had suddenly came from. The wolf next to him almost looked to be smirking at him, as if he'd done some thing comical. He thought he recognised it somewhere. '...Andy'. The other wolf responded by lifting its head higher, and suddenly, their was a flash of black fur in front of him, and then the night, with no trace of what had been there seconds before. Being the only wolf, Brennan lowered his head to the ground, and couldn't help but start to try and pick up a stronger scent off Andy.

Chris smiled as he saw Brennan do this. He had been hoping Brennan would take to it well, and it seemed he had. He traced his eyes lazily over the shape. Strong legs for running, an arrogant manner he had experienced first hand, and a temper... but a spark of life to him as well. He couldn't help but envy Adam for having such a focused force of a team. When he'd confronted Shalimar after her assault on Damien and had saw her wrecking force first hand with Nick during their first meeting. Thinking about the whole team, they balanced out well. The leader, Adam Kane, wrecked with guilt that he couldn't conceal from him, Emma de'Lauro, calm and yet he knew there was some thing she hid from them. He knew this because he had to do it every day. Jesse Kilmartin, boyishly charming and quite interesting to be unpredictable with ideas and actions. Shalimar Fox, territorial and very lethal if crossed. Brennan Mulwray, again territorial and protective of all his team members... and most above all, protective of his trust. He had sensed it the moment Brennan had challenged Adam's judgement in the cave. When Brennan had not allowed him to even try to gain some trust. He still hadn't managed a small amount of trust, which would be a problem since he needed that trust to help Brennan along.

They all had a small patch of history that desired to be buried underneath them, left to rot as they all started anew with Mutant x. The pain of the past was evident in them all.

Chris smiled as Brennan lifted his head, giving him a small glare, most likely trying to decide if Adam was under any danger being with him. Chris didn't hide the smile as Brennan continued to watch him, before he was suddenly gone. He could faintly hear him as he started shooting between trees, following after Andy.

His smile grew with anticipations he reached out to find Andy. The lone wolf was at least a mile away, but it seemed the rate and speed Brennan was going, it would take a few minutes for him to find Andy.

Rising up from his sitting position flowed smoothly, not feeling the tweak of sore muscles of an aching body. He reached down to awaken the still stunned Adam, "Adam, come along. Andy will take care of him, and its getting pretty late. I suggest when we get back to mansion; you send your team off to bed, and maybe some sleeping pills for Shalimar. They wont be back until near morning, so we should be going back".

He saw the hesitation in the scientist's eyes. "Do not worry Adam... We take care of our own. Pack members are close, and since Brennan is apart of Mutant X as well, if any thing should happen, the perpetrator will not like what he comes up against".

Chris's words didn't help much like they should, but Adam accepted the hand and after taking one last look back into the woods, hoping to catch a glimpse of them, he followed after Chris.

As they trudged back, not with the same need as before, Adam tried not to wonder about the event. It was done and was nearly over with, and soon the solution to Shalimar and Damien's condition would be found, and they could return home.

"Chris... do you know who it was?... ".

Chris faltered for a brief moment, missing a step but quickly covering it. He turned around to Adam with slight anger in his eyes that took Adam back. Chris never really showed any emotion, and rarely anger.

"We'll talk about that in the morning Adam. We are all tired and need some rest. I will give you some of the answers you have been seeking. But in the morning". Adam nodded and satisfied, Chris turned back around to leading the way.

Adam bit his lower lip as he surveyed the man from behind. Adam almost wanted to laugh at the irony, remembering that he had once done these things to the team. Not revealing all the answers so he was the only one to see the solution. Shaking his head, he started to design a plan to get all the answers he could out of Chris in the morning. He wasn't going to allow himself and his team to go running any further into the dark with out knowing what was there.

Hey guys. Please say you liked the chap.

I will just die if I don't get some replied.  
Thanks for replying last time but please continue. I need some drive guys.

Thx 4 reading. Really... I mean it. Thx guys.

Tunder28


	32. Chase

Control

Chapter 32- Chase

Brennan couldn't help but take advantage of the slant of the hill he was running down. The wind was engulfing him, trying to push him back and up into the sky. Before reaching the bottom of the hill, he leapt to the bottom. White sparks of pain shot up his legs, but he didn't care.. It was closer to alive than he'd been in years.

There was a clearing to great him at the bottom, shadowed with darkness and viewed through his golden eyes. He raced across the clearing to take cover in the trees, almost like playing hide and seek. His heart reminded him of the life bulging in him as it hammered in his chest, pushing his heartbeat through the roof. Dodging between the remaining trees, he was closely picking up on Andy. The chase seemed to be driving him insane with the excitement of it, to become the hunter. It brought a warmth into his legs, which were picking up their pace... roaring him on to catch the prey.

He suddenly halted, confused when the scent ended in a small open area of 20 feet, surrounded by trees. Scanning the area, confusing banished away the feel of excitement and drove anticipation into his mind, making that the main need. He checked the air, catching thousands of different scents, none being Andy's. His stomach suddenly flushed with a small ball of fire.

Andy had suddenly disappeared and he couldn't find him. He unconsciously dug his claws into the dirt-covered ground, hanging onto reality before his mind could fool him.

Some heavy weight landed on his back, collapsing his legs from underneath him, sending his mind into a sudden panic. His first reaction was to get out from under it, instead of fighting it off.

His leg muscles tensed and strained as he tried to lift back up, only to drop back down in disgrace. A dangerous growl rippled the air, coming from him. Anger was starting to overwhelm his mind, and feeding rage into his strength. He continued to try and rise back up, but his attempts were failures. He had claimed a place on the ground, while what ever the dead weight was, sat with its jaws now locked on the back of his neck, having a better handle and grip on him to keep him down.

Reaction took him before a reasonable plan could be made, and he rolled underneath the thing, and the cause was his neck being released. Now free, he half crawled on his back, pushing with his arms and legs off the black shadow of stone carved like a wolf.

It didn't take long for an effect to happen. When he was up, white teeth suddenly shone with the help of moonlight, freezing him where he was. The scent was familiar, itching his mind, on the tip of his tongue... but it wasn't Andy's. He felt empty knowing he hadn't sensed its approach, and he'd been snuck up on. But he wasn't about to let him self be taken down again.

He could feel a coolness run through him, pumped through his blood stream as he lowered into what looked like a bow, his snout crinkled revealing a set of teeth hungry for revenge.

Its speed astounded him as it easily dodged around in the shadows, mixing him up. It vanished into the shadows, and suddenly appeared to his right. It used its weight again and smashed into his side, sending him in mid flight and landing hard on his side. The wind was sending small scents to him, but nothing told him where it kept disappearing.

Sighing he cut off a sudden yelp as some thing heavy collided with his back leg, but he knew it was gone as soon as it had attacked.

Shalimar had told him a while ago, that she'd had to concentrate on an invisible attacker to actually get a hit in. Grunting as one of his legs was swept out from under him, he closed his eyes.

The silence made him feel like years had passed, but eventually, their was a quick rustling that drew near and then bounced away, weary to come too close.

When the tapping of padded feet shot at him like a bullet, anticipation took him. Half falling to the side, he swung around as the thing tried to continue on past him. His teeth nipped its back leg, making the huge thing stumble, unable to control the shock and suddenness of what had happened. He brought it the rest of the way down when he caught its throat, pinning its squirming body to the floor.

As much as it wiggled and growled in discomfort he held still, jaw unconsciously locking to ensure that the thing stayed in his grip.

His whole world span suddenly, and when he opened his eyes, he was laying on the ground, the trees side ways on. Sitting up, pain shot through his legs and side, where some thing had delivered a hard knock. Stunned he scanned around, and found another wolf staring at him, stood next to the one who had attacked him earlier. But the new wolf's scent was familiar... Andy.

Brennan was on his feet in a flash, but Andy remained in a none hostile pose, casting suspicious glances at the unknown wolf. Now with time to look properly, Brennan saw that the wolf was nearly twice his size, just a bit bigger than Andy. Its fur was starting to go pale and to Brennan's amazement, it was changing into a more human form.

Andy moved a bit closer to him, but Brennan kept up his defence, unsure of what Andy would do. Brennan had once again not sensed him, and knew why. Earlier, he'd been zoned in on Andy's position, not taking notice of the things around him. He'd done the same when he'd been fighting off the other unknown wolf.

When the thing was fully transformed, Brennan suddenly felt the need to pick his mouth up off the floor where it had dropped. The shape of a man it was now in... And a familiar one. Brennan knew why Andy looked so tired and had a loss of attention to the man. For he had the same brown eyes, suddenly full of excitement, and the same wavering brown and black hair. Brennan found him self-looking into the same brown eyes when he had in the cave, facing off Chris. Still the same Old Nick.

Nick was oblivious to the cold, and to his nakedness, as he strolled over to him and Andy. He chuckled as he stared down at them both, getting a growl off his father in response. Andy started to change, and soon Nick was standing next to a smaller but older version of him, grinning down at his father.

Nick must have understood the look his father was giving him, and his grin grew. "I didn't know you guys would hear me-" he turned to look down at Brennan, "-but you..." He chuckled as he lazily ran his hand through Brennan's fur, unaware of Andy giving him a harder look.

As soon as Nick went to pull his hand away, Brennan snapped at it but only missed the fingertips, annoyed that Nick had been playing an easy game with him. This only received another deep chuckle off Nick.

Andy grabbed Nick by the arm, and was suddenly talking fast and angrily. Nick looked taken back, but after minutes passed, Andy lost the anger in his voice. When they were done, Nick eventually nodded, giving his father a small pat on the back, and an amused smile that only eased his father a bit.

Brennan suddenly felt the odd one out, as Nick and Andy stood in normal form and him in the wolf like state.

Andy smiled down at him, and reached out, stroking his side. His voice sounded loud in his ears, "Just try to bring back the thought of what you used to look like, and when you feel tingly again, you'll eventually change back".

Brennan couldn't help but huff. It was easy for him to say, since he was already in normal form. Nick had sat down during the little chat, and was watching them. Brennan couldn't help but feel un-comfy in front of Nicks brown eyed gaze that caught every thing.

Pushing that aside, Brennan found an image of his self in his mind, and the spikes of tingling came like a tidal wave over him, leaving him shivering. Fire erupted in every bone again, causing him to groan. After what felt like eternity, he was back to normal, laying on the ground, heaving for air. A cold sweat cased his whole body, leaving him shivering from the cold draft that filtered through the surrounding trees. But he was oblivious to it all, as his mind concentrated on the amazing feeling of the tingling as it started to die back under his skin, back into some hidden place inside.

Andy's cold hand on his shoulder shocked him more than he would admit. He was still in the woods, in the darkness, but able to see Nick and Andy, and pieces of surrounding growth.

He climbed to his feet, weary as he took in every sensation off the things around him. The bits of grass he came across when he took some steps, the whispers of wind that cling to his arms and back.

Nick chuckled in the background, watching as Brennan marvelled at the things he'd felt for years.

"You know Brennan. Theirs a small stream of warm water around here, why don't you try that out. You'll defiantly like it..."

Brennan shook his head; still seeming lost in him self, "No thanks. I just wanna get back now..."

Andy started to lead them off, pushing and prodding his son to the lead, who was still chuckling away. Brennan grunted, trying to push away the uneasy feeling he had with Nick. He knew he would defiantly go and hunt out Adam in the morning, and get some needed answers off Chris as well, but Adam, he needed to talk to first.

Nicks voice suddenly filtered through his trail of thought. "No need to be so embarrassed Brennan. We're all men..." Andy ground his foot on the ground, making it thump and his son know he was going to far.

Brennan laughed his off, trying to lighten the mood that was settling over Andy so suddenly. "That's what I'm afraid of". Nick didn't seem to hear as Andy started to laugh at Brennan's comment. Brennan was just grateful he'd gotten the laugh, if Andy had chose to, Nick would be nursing his pride and a sore head in the morning.

Slowly, the forest was being lit by a dull blue, filling it with sudden life as creatures woke with first light to hunt prey, do what they did. Brennan was grateful to be in the mansion by that time, tucked away in his bed.

Hey guys. How was that one for you?

I'm gonna give things a small twist, so bear with me.

Also, thank you for the replies, and don't forget to keep them up.

Thx 4 reading

Tunder28


	33. Warnings

Control 33

Chapter 33- Warnings

Adam made him self fully awake, before going, getting changed into the usual dark clothes and get washed. Exiting his room, he tried to resist glancing towards Brennan's room. The door its self let a crack of light to filter into the dark room, where a shadowy figure lay crumbled on the bed, spilling its small snoring into the hallway. Adam left it at that, walking to Chris's office downstairs with a smirk on his face. He didn't really have time to be feeling guilty at the moment. He was far too busy trying to make sure the cure he had for the others would work. After he continuingly ran the method through his head, he convinced him self it would work... it had to.

He dodged past all the rooms as quietly as he could, hoping no one would awaken with the noise he was making. After getting to Chris's office where he knew Chris would be, he gave a hasty knock. Chris didn't show any signs of being slightly surprised, but took a weary seat behind his desk. The action caused Adam to falter in his steps towards Chris. Now, truly, when he looked at the older man, he saw for real, worry etched into the mans face.

"Chris... is there some thing-"

The worry on his face suddenly changed to a flash of anger, which was quickly hidden behind closed door... but Adam saw it.

"No... There is nothing wrong". His words even had a sharpness to them, making Adam slightly withdraw. Chris looked the same, but the atmosphere that floated around the man felt like it was sparking and crackling, giving Adam little zap warnings. Adam tried to ignore it, hoping the news would cheer Chris up a bit.

"Chris... listen, I believe I've got the cure to Shalimar's and Damien's illness. I was right with assuming it was a virus. It hovers just out of reach until either of them used their feral sides.. Connected to their feral sides, awakening the virus. I've got the cure for it, all I'll need is for Shalimar to meet me in my room and help me gather my stuff". Adam couldn't help but feel his gut pull tight in nervousness.

Chris slowly turned to look at him, slightly confused; yet he also seemed to be waiting for it. He had his hands behind his back, but even that showed a very critical stage of action to Adam. Chris's easy pose was very dangerous, as his deep eyes shone with a dangerous light, revealing a line Adam hoped he wouldn't have to cross with Chris.

"What do you mean Adam?" his tone said he knew more than he was ready to admit. Taking a deep breath, Adam rose up from the seat he had acquired while explaining to Chris what needed to be done. Lifting his chin made his earlier thoughts come back into mind. He needed to get the team away from here, as soon and as quick as possible. Any fool could see what Chris was doing.

Bonding with the team, befriending him, lulling them all in with sweet and placid smiles. Brennan and Shalimar had warned him about Chris, and Adam hated himself for pulling the rest of the team into this mess. He should have seen that gleam in his eyes, those same eyes that flashed golden when the lights reflected their fierceness to all.

"Well, as I've already explained. When Shalimar and Damien are cured... we're all leaving..."

The silence that pumped into the room suddenly tasted stale and filled Adam with dread. Chris's eyes showed his argument to Adam's words, but Chris took his time making his way towards Adam, until he was 5 feet away, and staring directly into the scientists eyes. He suddenly sighed heavily, and with a shrug of his shoulder, gave another false smile that made Adams spine quiver with anxiety.

"All right Adam... is there nothing I can say to prolong your leaving..."

Adam shook his head, hoping the sudden coolness in Chris's eyes stayed. Even as Adam was leaving, one last look behind him only confirmed a smiling Chris, which uneased Adam even more.

Adam quickly went back to his room, and started packing all his things away, and also hiding the cure in his clothes, so that the vials wouldn't brake. He could make it again from memory, but there wasn't enough time. It was now or never.

Brennan quickly shot up onto hands and knees as in a dreamy state, he remembered the previous night. Slightly shaken, he got up and went to the mirror, his heart pounding on his ribs so hard he thought they would crack. A normal image of him self was reflected back at him. Brennan ran his shaking and sweating hand through his drenched hair, trying to ease away some image that lingered in his head. Squinting his eyes, he wobbly wondered to the bathroom, again checking that his body was exactly the same, that every area was normal. The only thing that seemed different was his muscle, which seemed more toned now than normal, more firmer.

He quickly shoved the scary thought to the back of his mind, assuring it would remain there for as long as possible, or after he did some work out lessons with Shalimar. Some way, some thing to blame the firmer muscles on.

He jolted to life as his mind screamed for a bath that was greatly needed. He couldn't push away the on slaughter of redness to his cheeks, as he suddenly felt cold on the upper part of his legs. Thankfully, the shower was closest to reach, and he hoped in before he could confirm he was truly naked.

Suddenly, washing away the previous dirt and other things that may have clung to him during the resent time, it felt better than usual.

He didn't realise until his shoulder touched the ice-cold wall, that he was rolling his shoulders, working knots and aches out of his muscles, and moving more into the water, as if it was massaging him. He forced himself to prevent the redness to his cheeks again. He wasn't going to get embarrassed more than twice a day.

Washing his hair he tried to keep his mind busy with important things. Important things, like the team... Shalimar flashed into his mind allowing him to focus. He hadn't thought about the team once, or even how Adam was doing. Adam had been there last night... or at least some of it. Running off after Andy didn't mind him where Adam had gone.

He didn't realize how relaxed he was until a sharp knock to his bedroom door sounded, making him jump. Annoyed he had jumped; he quickly made up a decision to ignore it. Besides, he was in the shower.

Needles of his actions, he watched through the crack of the bathroom door as it slowly opened, and a figure slipped inside. Alarms rang aloud inside his head, so he decided he didn't want to stay wet just in case he should need his new mutant ability.

Shaking his head slightly annoyed he had once again been interrupted, he turned the tap off, pulled the sliding modelled glass just enough to reach out to where he'd left his towels.

Two white bath towels were missing from their seat on the toilet, which was close enough for him. The alarms inside his head screeched and wailed that some thing bad was going to happen. The warning was only confirmed right when Brennan heard chuckling. He wasn't fast enough to stop his heart from leaping into his throat.

Swallowing it back down, he pulled the glass in front of him, thankful that it wasn't see through. The image of a wolf that was moulded into the glass once again seemed to leap at him, but he forced his mind to forget it and face the challenge at hand.

"Well, well Brennan... did I catch you... off guard".

Ok, I know this chap was very short and crap, but reply and it will get better.

Thx 4 all ur support guys, it helps... a lot.

I'll try an b faster with the chaps

Thx 4 reading.

Tunder28


	34. Off guard

Control 34

Chapter 34 - Off guard

Brennan tried to hide him self behind the glass, while a figure stepped towards him, a smirk on its face. Its golden eyes challenged him, enticing him to retaliate and let hell spill over. But Brennan had been taught better self control with Mutant x, and he wasn't about to give into it now.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?"

Brennan tried to make his words sound strong, but there was a hint of embarrassment for the position he was placed in. The figure was a woman, which added to his embarrassment. She had dark raven hair that fell down her back, and a fringe on the left side of her face. With a very light tan, and dark clothes, she fit in perfectly with the appearance of all the other people in the mansion. She could have easily come and gone.

"...Me... I just walked in..." she emphasized this by taking a few steps towards him, tilting her head and giving her hair a small swing behind her. Her piercing dark green eyes shone with a light of gold Brennan only knew what meant. Her ease in the situation also pointed out another thing to Brennan... predator taking control of a bad situation and turning it to suit them.

She ran her hand along the glass, "But tell me...-" a small smirk "-Are you and your friends enjoying your stay here". Her eyes seized his, searching for some anger or a reaction that she could pick off, but Brennan was more interested in to why there was some one else in his room. With the lack of noise, and with choosing to ignore who ever this woman was, he could hear the very light steps of some one in his room... and was slightly glad that this woman had not heard. She was too busy trying to get some reaction out of him to hear the footsteps drawing closer, till the door opened again.

She swung around; fists slightly rose to her side, readying her stance for some attack. This... only made Brennan smirk more.

Andy stood in front of her, his eyes hard and arms crossed. She loosened up when she saw him, smirking childishly to him. She cast a small glance back at Brennan, before taking her leave.

Andy only shook his head, and then tossed Brennan a bath towel. "Word of advise, don't let your guard down when she's around".

Brennan was silent as Andy too, left him alone in the bathroom. Shaking his head, Brennan decided he wanted a talk with Adam. If they stayed much longer, there was gonna be some blood spilt. He couldn't see the tell tale signs, but the tension that hovered all around the house was enough to make his own blood want to boil.

He made quick work of getting dry and changed into his clothes.

Brennan quickly started to make his way out the room and down the landing to where he would find Adam. He desperately needed to know where they stood around the mansion. Uninvited and unexpected guests were a problem, especially if Shal and Damien had a virus in them that may have been caused by an unwanted guest.

Brennan dodged around the corridors, trying to find his way to Adam. Strangely, Andy had explained to him later on that night on the way back to the mansion, that like Shalimar, Brennan would be able to pick up on the positions of people he was familiar with. Brennan grunted in annoyance as just up the corridor, Elayne and Damien were once again arguing.

Making it down the stairs to the main corridor, Brennan caught the scent of their leader. Smirking, Brennan headed off in the direction...unaware of what would happen in the next few minutes.

Earlier that morning

Emma had spent most the night with Jesse, talking and discussing certain topics.

Jesse paced anxiously around the room, "I don't know Em, they all seem pretty nice guys to me. What could they be hiding that could really be a threat to us".

Emma's intense stare only made Jesse quickly disagree on where he was going with the topic. Sitting down heavily on the edge of his bed, Jesse ran his hand through his hair trying to make some sense of it all. There were times when Jesse did doubt if Emma was telling them all she knew, and slowly, the feeling had reminded him of how Brennan always complained Adam never told them the whole story. Jesse quickly decided to push that thought away before Emma picked up on it. If he started doubting her just when she needed help, what kind of teammate would he be?

"I believe that the men here are nice as well, but...-" she gave her head a small shake trying to get her words straight. "-But Adam seems to be in danger some how. Last night, when Brennan was out and we were sent off to bed, I had a very strange dream. Partly I stayed awake scanning for Brennan, keeping an eye on him, but there was some thing distant that I picked up on. Adam had been out in the woods and then when I could tell they were getting near here, some dark emotions hit me. It knocked my concentration right off, and when I got back on track, it was gone...but it was so strong Jesse. I got a hit off it though, and it was pointing its anger at Adam".

After Emma finished, Jesse fell silent. Finally Jesse spoke, "But Em, they can't harm Adam, he still needs to perfect the cure for Shal and Damien. Chris wouldn't allow it any way. He's head of these guys, it would need to go past him first".

Emma but her lip, biting some thing back and Jesse quickly pounced on her action. "What do you know Emma?"

Slowly, Emma dropped her head away from his stare. "...Adam, fixed the cure. He went to tell Chris this morning. But...its Chris I'm worried about. When ever I try to read him, its like all I get is emptiness and I can't read it. Its like he knows when I try to read him and he switches all his emotions off".

Jesse shrugged, "well you need to be strong to run a pack. He may think emotions get in the way...and they do I guess".

Emma shook her head, "I don't know. But I just want you to be a bit weary around him, ok".

Jesse nodded, rubbing her arm to assure her, "Don't worry Em, I'll keep my eyes open". With that Jesse left, leaving Emma to wallow in the abyss of her own mind.

Shalimar trotted down the hall, closely followed by Elayne who was chattering away to her. When they reached Chris's office, they caught Adam on his way out.

"Hey Adam... Every thing all right". When Adam huffed and signalled for her to follow him, she did it with out a second thought. Elayne followed at Shalimar's heels, wanting to know what was up with Adam and Chris. Some unknown anger had sparkled between the two suddenly over the past day or so, and she didn't like it.

Adam lead them to his room, quickly making them file in and he closed the door swiftly behind them. Shalimar watched all his actions with an intense glare, "Adam, what's going on!". When their leader finally looked up, he looked worried. Shalimar already felt her territorial instincts going on high alert as to who could have made Adam so...anxious.

"Last night, me and Chris were talking, talking about who could have injured Brennan. This morning, I didn't get back onto the topic but I might have annoyed Chris with my questions from last night. He did already look rather annoyed though. Well, I told him about the cure being perfected-"

Elayne broke in with excitement, "Wow Adam, you fixed it already. That's great, so why don't you give Shal and Damien the cure then...".

Adam gave her a small smile, "Well, I would but I feel that I may just need to hang onto the cure just a bit longer. Chris has been acting rather strange lately and I just want to make sure that nothing goes wrong at the last minute". Adam started to check on his suitcases, making sure they were full with the right things and packed right.

Shalimar gave Elayne an unbelievable look, before returning her look to Adam. Her shoulders rose as she shrugged about trying to make some sense of it. "But Adam, why hang onto the cure. Chris wouldn't do anything to you. Besides, he couldn't, you got us here, the team".

Adam smiled suddenly at her. Its warmth made her halt on where she was leading the topic of their discussion astray.

"No Shalimar, I'm not worried for my own safety, but for the safety of my team..." suddenly, that seemed enough for her as he was allowed to continue. However, that didn't change the look of curiosity and confusion to surface on her face.

"Chris always talks about Damien, about all the men and women-" he favoured Elayne with a small look before returning to the talk. "-About them being HIS children. He explained to me earlier on in the cave on how a father would react to save one of his children, and at the time, I could relate". Adam hovered in silence suddenly, staring fatherly at Shalimar. The warmth of his dark eyes made her anger disappear; Adam knew what he was talking about so she would wait for the final answer, the final verdict.

"When Brennan was attacked and he... well you both know. He was, accepted into the pack, mostly because I believe a pack member was the one who attacked him".

Elayne shook her head, "but Damien already told-" Adam shook his head, "...I'm not talking about Damien. Over the past few days, I've made the assumption that it may have been Chris who attacked Brennan".

Adam quickly silenced the two feral's as they were ready to jump about with defences and questions, " Please, let me continue". When he was returned with silence he continued his story.  
"Chris always calls all you, Elayne and the others, his children, because you are all apart of his pack. Elayne, what are the chances that another wolf could have even gotten that close to the mansion with out one of you picking up on it...".

Elayne was weary in answer, as she knew that what Adam was proposing could very well turn out to be true. "The chances... that it get even the leased of 100 feet away would be next to none. All our senses are on high and we would have picked up on it should have even started to make its way here. But Adam, Chris would never-"

"Never attack one of my team. No, he may not...unless he's given an opening that he could refuse. Now, Elayne, if wanted to make another one of your kind, and you wanted to do it the way Brennan had it done, what would you look for in that person... a strong fighter, a semi leader to make sure that should the pack leader fall, there would be some one there to take the position. What Elayne?".

With each word, Elayne was starting to slide downwards, until she reached to Adams bed and took a seat. Her silence was devastatingly obvious that Adam was right.

Shalimar took a seat on the bed next to Elayne, putting an arm around her friends should. Over the past week, her and Elayne had grown close and good friends, just like her and Em. Shalimar had a clear idea of what Chris had and hadn't told his 'children' and it was clear that Elayne knew nothing on the topic.

"So...Chris did this because he saw that Brennan was all them things. But why would he do all the acting, pretending to be our friends, taking our trust and making it all fit to his advantage..." Shalimar's voice was slowly starting to sound like a lost child. Elayne though, resembled the lost child.

Adam had taken a seat to their right, sighing as the heaviness of the situation was weighting down on him now to.

" I believe, for a time, that Chris was our friend, that he truly did want us as allies and friends that could all trust one another. Although, when he made his plan with Brennan and pulled it off, he realised I wouldn't leave Brennan here with him while we left. He would have realised it as soon as he'd decided he wanted Brennan, that like a father I wouldn't let him go so easily".

Elayne suddenly seemed to wake up, "But Adam, we all don't have to fight. Brennan doesn't have to be in the middle of this, he's the one who will suffer the most. Imagine it Adam, trying to choose between two families. Brennan may not have chosen to be apart of this pack, but he is none the less, as he is apart of your team. You can't make him choose between the two, he wont be able to".

Elayne was leaning towards Adam now in desperation to make him understand. Shalimar gave her arm a sisterly rub and hugged her closer. "I know Elayne, we don't need to make this a fight. We need to go to Chris, and explain to him that Brennan doesn't need to lose on either account".

Adam sat back and looked at her fully, trying to realise when Shalimar had grown up and been able to find the answer to a problem that he struggled with. The tension in his gut regressed as he realised he may just not lose a team member over this. Over the few years Brennan had been with Mutant X, an invisible agreement had been made between him and Brennan. Brennan was always the one to make sure Adam was on the top of his game, making sure no mistakes had been made that could back fire on the team later on.

Sighing, Adam sat forwards, "then we shall need to do that, soon. Brennan is still asleep I think so we should all make sure we are ready. Shalimar, go and find Emma and Jesse and get them to pack their stuff, Elayne can you go and make sure Chris is in his office. I'll be down soon, I just need to make sure I have every thing and then once I've checked on the others, I'll be down to see Chris".

With the orders given, they all rose, and with a sheen of worry in their eyes separated and got to work.

Hey guys, how was that

I know it's been really long and I'm sorry

I was soo busy with school you wouldn't believe it.

Well, Thx 4 reading and please reply and tell me what u all think of my work.

Thx 4 being good readers ()

Tunder28


	35. Confrontations

Control 35

Hey guys, I've been thinking, I may just finish this story soon and make a sequel. () Tell me what you think of this one though.

Here it is, for those who are waiting behind me with daggers...

(By the way, the time is back to order. Brennan running 2 find Adam while Shal looks 4 Jess and Em).

Chapter 35- Confrontations

Adam searched though all this cupboards and shelves, even under his bed. A favourite shirt that he literally wore all the time was missing. Biting his lip in annoyance, Adam continued to search for it.

Shalimar trotted along the corridor of rooms, jolting to a stop just in time to bump into Jesse. He greeted her with a smile "Hey Shal-". The urgency of the news she held felt like it would burst and quickly she grabbed his arm, swinging him around and pushing him back in the direction of Emma's room.

"No time to talk Jess, where's Em".  
He looked curiously at her from over his shoulder as he lazily pointed in the direction of Emma's room, "In her room, but Shal-". Already Emma's door made a hard connection to him as Shalimar pushed him towards it, making him stumbled into Emma's room.

Shalimar entered straight after him, closing the door behind her and telling the news to the two other Mutant x members. Their Silence lasted until she finished.

Seconds after Jesse being pushed into Em's room

Brennan ran down the corridor, following a weak scent on the Mutant x leader, weaving in and out of the corridors and down the stairs.

'Strange, why would Adam wander aimlessly around the corridors up stairs'. However, when the scent grew stronger near Chris's office, Brennan's weariness of where Adam really was, was made clear.

Moving to the office, Brennan lifted his hand lazily to knock. "Come in..." Brennan didn't even get to knock before the answer came. Slightly shocked, Brennan stepped into the office.

Chris was in there, alone. He had his back turned to him as he looked out a side window that was hidden away by a small cupboard. However, the window was merely concealed as the cupboard prevented people in front of Chris's desk from ever seeing it. While where Brennan stood, he had a clear view of it.

Brennan hesitated at the door when he saw only Chris was there, 'I'm certain I smelled Adam in here...I couldn't have been wrong'.

Chris half turned to look at him over his shoulder and seeing Brennan's hesitation, gave a small laugh and motioned for Brennan to move further in. When Brennan did, closing the door behind him, Chris took his usual seat behind his desk.

Chris was smiling slightly as he waited for Brennan to start talking, but clearly saw the hesitation in the younger man. Chris repeatedly tried to catch any contact he could with Brennan's eyes, the new eyes that gave a small sheen of gold whenever they connected with his own gold eyes.

This too brought a smile to Chris's face, and he was surprise when his mind reminded him that he had not smiled so much, not for a while.

Brennan hovered around as he stood in front of Chris's desk. A small black item of material sitting nearly on the edge of the desk brought Brennan's attention to it. Brennan scratched the back of his head in nervousness, "Hey, isn't that Adam's shirt". When Chris only responded with silence, Brennan felt a small pang of embarrassment hit home.  
The silence lasted for an age and longer, before Chris's movements were the only noise that interrupted it. He rose from his seat, totally confident and unembarrassed as he moved around his desk. His steps slowed as he circled around Brennan a few times, so very slowly circling him.

Brennan felt tension work into his shoulders as Chris had gotten up and circled him. Normally the motion would signal a challenge, but Brennan didn't need to meet Chris's eye to know it wasn't.

The older man was rather, taking shape of him, looking him over as if fitting him for a suit from memory.

Finally Brennan couldn't take the endless silence and staring, "...What are you doing? ...".

This didn't shock or falter Chris actions at all. Chris was silent until he did another full turn, finally returning back around to stand in front of Brennan and lean on the front of his desk.

Chris answered after what could have been a couple more minutes and when he did, he was calm and collected, just like he was before all the accidents and emergencies.

" I'm looking at you Brennan...and why shouldn't I...I've got every right". And again, he started to do a slow circle around Brennan.

Brennan didn't like the way Chris seemed so commanding over him, how Brennan felt that Chris was in charge, and quickly straightened his back.

"Do you know where Adam is Chris...?" His words were stern and strong, just the way he wanted them to be. "- I thought...could have sworn that Adam was in here". Brennan's next words weren't so strong and stern any more, while he doubted and crosschecked where he could have gone wrong, where he could have missed some thing.

When Chris once again came to stand in front of him, he was laughing lowly in his throat. The action made the hairs on Brennan's neck stand on end. There was some thing dangerous going on and it could have nasty consequences.

" Of course you thought he was here, why would you think other wise"? Still laughing lowly, Chris pulled the shirt to his hand and dangled it in the air for Brennan to see for him self.

Still he saw the look of confusion on Brennan's face. Dropping the shirt back on his desk, Chris turned back to Brennan and gripped his shoulder like a father would when explaining some thing to his son.

" I wanted to test your sense of smell, and clearly, its the best it can be, maybe even better". Chris returned to the desk and swept the shirt up into his hands, gripping it tightly as he examined Brennan further more.

Slowly, a dread was forming in Brennan's gut. Chris had purposely led him here, using one of Adam's shirts for the scent, and he had come willingly.

Anger sizzle as Brennan started to feel a knot of worry form, where was Adam. However, it seemed Chris had read his mind and easily answered that question.

"Dr Kane is perfectly fine, I'm sure he'll be around shortly. Now, I have a good idea... why don't we go for a small walk". His knowing and strong predatorily smile only made Brennan want to turn on his heels and get out...fast.

A small trickle of a voice made Brennan wake up a bit though. "...How did you know I was gonna ask you about Adam? ...". This was answered by an all-knowing grin off Chris.

Elayne trotted the rest of the way down the stairs, thankful that she could pull away from Damien for a while. He'd caught her just as she'd left the room, and had started on again about 'them' and how bad their relationship was going. In the end she had finally taken his offer on trying to make it work with a well-earned vacation.

She arrived just in time at Chris's office to hear him propose a walk. Her stomach sank when she heard Brennan's voice as well inside the room.

Sucking in a deep breath to make sure she didn't back out at the last moment, she raised her hand and gave three weak knocks on the thick door. Already she could feel the spikes of regret slamming home and making her knees wobble with worry.

"(Sigh)...come in..."

She made sure she straightened her self out before stepped into the room as confidently as possible. When Chris's piercing eyes hit her for disturbing him she lost her confidence, giving the two men a sheepish laugh. "Chris... I'm sorry if I interrupted any thing. Irm...Adam, Adam was looking for Brennan. I was passing by here and heard him, so ...Adam said if any one saw-"

"No... Brennan and I were about to go for a long walk through the woods. Tell Adam-"

Elayne bit her lower lip hard as she realised her action were already taking place before she could sort them out, "-Chris...Adam said it was urgent". When again she saw Chris get ready to object she sucked in a deep breath and continued before he could interrupt her. "-Adam did seem urgent, he said it was some thing to do with one of Brennan's old blood samples. He said he just needs a new sample...it wouldn't take 3 minutes".

When Chris gave her a slightly evil eye she thought she might just crack and admit that she was lying. Thankfully, Chris didn't push it, but before Brennan could start to walk, Chris grabbed his arm lightly.

"After Adam's seen to you, you'll be able to find me at the front of the house..." and with that, Chris left the room in a rather rushed walk, leaving a slightly stunned and confused Elayne.

Brennan met her at the door, "What's going on-" Elayne shook her head, "Adam will explain, come on". With out another words being spoken, she pulled Brennan to the stairs and up to Adam's room.

Emma and Jesse both sat silently on the bed, waiting patiently for Shalimar to finish her words. She'd been using a super speed talk, explaining it all to them. When she had finally finished, she sat down on a chair, panting and waiting for their questions to come flying.

"...So what your saying is...Chris attacked Brennan". Even when Jesse said it, it sounded foreign to his own ears. Chris had been the support for Damien and them being there... for Chris to attack a member of the team would just be...stupid. The end result would be the team leaving the island with haste and not helping Damien.

Emma however, was nodding slowly to her self at each point Shalimar mention, like she had already heard the tale before and was confirming the feral correct.

"I suppose, it does make sense, Chris being the one. I never could read him, he was always emotionless, and not really the one to panic. He already knew how Brennan was going to react when Brennan was taken out side. Another point is Chris is also a wolf, the leader of this pack... SHAL...if Adam tries to take Brennan back to sanctuary, it could turn into a blood bath... and Brennan will blame him self". Emma ended the note rather sadly; glancing down at the ground, knowing their situation was getting trickier every second they sat there.

Shalimar rose confidently from her seat, shaking her fist slightly in front of her. "Hey, nothing is gonna happen, to the team or to Brennan-" instantly her eyes were glowing the deepest gold Emma had ever seen. The emotions of hate and rage coming off the feral were quickly starting to over take Emma's mind. Gripping her head, Emma gave the feral a small look, "Shal... I know that we'll all be ok. But I also know that Chris WONT let Adam take Brennan with out a fight".

Shalimar was wildly pacing and with out turning back to Emma growled her reply, "If it's a fight he wants, it's a fight he'll get!"

Jesse gave Emma's shoulder a light squeeze and instantly, her head dropped onto his shoulder. The comfort that settled on Emma's face was reassurance enough that she was stabilizing her mind.

"Shal...we cant start a fight. If any one gets hurt, we wont be able to get any supplies or help" Emma tried to make her self strong in voice as she once again tried to reach the feral's mind, but she didn't think she was getting through.

Jesse finally took charge as he stood up, still allowing Emma to lean on him. With a hard and demanding voice, his once innocent and kind eyes sharpened on the feral.

"Shalimar... you need to calm down. No one is going to get hurt...because I have a plan that will make sure of that".

When Shalimar turned confused eyes on the man who she thought of as her little brother, she saw the commanding stare he was casting at her, and slowly, the feral regressed enough in her mind to help her think rationally. "... What did you have in mind"?

Hey guys...Don't aim all guns at once, I got another one coming soon

Thank u all 4 the replies, I appreciate it.

Replies are what up lift writer's spirits and spur them on for another chap.

So thx... but don't forget 2 send more. ()

Thx 4 reading

Tunder28


	36. Explain it to Brennan

Control 36

Chapter 36- Explain it to Brennan...

"Brennan!"

Adam rushed around his bed, forgetting his luggage and bags and half running to Brennan as he stepped into his room. The look of confusion on the younger mans face was enough to tell Adam that he didn't know what was happening.

Sighing, Adam gave Brennan a small look over, clearly he was fine. Turning around, Adam motioned for Brennan to come over to some thing he had out on the bed. Brennan, being his usual self, approached with a small ease of caution.

Adam raised the small metal object into the air, "here, put your finger in the gap there". When Brennan gave him a small look, Adam nodded encouraging to him, and Brennan did.

There was a small pinch in his finger and Brennan pulled it back to examine it. A small dot of blood lay on the surface, and Brennan eyes their leader expectantly.

"Sorry, I just wanted a small blood sample-" Elayne gave a gasp of shock and joy as she mumbled, "-I said that". When Adam and Brennan looked on at her, she fell silent, a small redness coming to her cheeks.

"Now Brennan, I need to explain some thing to you". Adam motioned for Brennan to grab hold of one of the wooden Victorian chairs and sit down. Brennan followed the actions, curious to find out what had happened, what had he missed in the previous few hours.

Adam gave the room a quick once over before taking a seat at the foot of his bed, directly in front of Brennan, and nervously Adam clasped his hands together on his lap. He could be met with some denial or anger off the younger man, as Elayne had explained, Brennan him self, would feel apart of the pack now as well.

"Brennan...do you recall the night when you were attacked by the wolf, how it anticipated your powers, yours shots..."

Brennan nodded, "ye, the thing dodged every shot I threw. I thought I was after Shal, and then it had its teeth in my shoulder. I got it off-" unconsciously, Brennan rubbed his previously injured shoulder.

"-Then Chris showed up and...-" When Brennan saw some thing flash across Adam's face, he stopped what he was going to say, and sat back to look accusingly at Adam. "... What do you know Adam!"?

Their leader shifted about suddenly, trying to explain and get the words right in his head to tell Brennan properly. He had no doubt now that his words would be returned with some anger, it was expected of Brennan.

Sighing, Adam rocked countless times before sitting forwards to Brennan. When he leaned forwards, by his leaders actions Brennan could feel a knot of worry work into his gut. Adam never acted like this, never acted nervous, never showed emotions when some thing serious was on the line.

"Fine Brennan. You always complain I don't tell you every thing...well here it is". Suddenly, Adam was calm and collected, just like Chris, and in control of the situation. Adam inhaled a new breath, finding it cleared his head wonderfully, and told Brennan all he knew, all his facts, and suspicions on Chris.

Emma's room

Jesse allowed Emma to take full advantage of the bed and allowed her the rest of it as she sunk further and further down into it. When her eyes whispered a silent thank you, he couldn't help but smile down at his little psionic. How strong she could be some times... how frail she could become as well, made his heart constrict with in his chest.

Turning back around, he focused on the pacing feral. "Alright, my plan is simple. We need to get all our stuff together and gather a few things of Brennan's. I fully I agree with you both, we are NOT leaving Brennan, so we need to make sure that just in case, we can make a fast get away".

Jesse had stilled Shalimar and had strangely taken up her habit of pacing as he went through his plan as he voiced it to them.

" Ok, Emma, will you be ok to get some of Brennan's things..." When Emma nodded and started to sit up, she looked a little better. Apparently when Jesse had caught the interest of Shalimar's mind, her emotions had regressed, leaving Emma to push her defences back up.

"Good, Shal, you are gonna be the one to make sure that the others get out the mansion. Me, I'm gonna head off to our old place and get the helix. It'll take a few minutes to get it here, but you can handle your self for a few minutes, right..." When he was met by a devilish smile off Shalimar and a small flash of his eyes, it was confirmed she could.

Jesse nodded, "I'll get the helix over here as soon as possible. But Shal, don't start a fight unless one brakes out. Emma you need to also make sure that the others are ready once you've got Brennan's stuff. The main feature of my plan is Brennan. I'm counting on him to keep the peace, at least for as long as possible. He wont want a fight between his team and pack, so lets hope he can hold it out... are you both ready".

When the two women both gave him strong nods, he returned it and made his way to the door, "Make sure you watch your selves". When he exited the room, he sprinted off down the corridor and down the set of stairs. He was grateful he never paced any of the inhabitants of the mansion. A quick on lash of questioning would only slow him down, and he needed to be as fast as possible.

Jesse half slipped on the floor as he neared the front of the house, and through the window saw Chris hovering around. Gulping, Jesse retracted his steps and twisted around to find another way. A small memory of the back door gave Jesse's feet speed and motioned him to the back of the mansion when the sudden blaze of light as he got out momentarily stunned him.

He only halted a second before he was sprinting off into the green woods, off in the direction of their old house. A small pang of hope bloomed in Jesse, as he had been thankful he'd memorized the root while being driven down the path by Peter.

Shalimar turned back towards Emma, her eyes once again obtaining the golden rum around smothering brown eyes. Emma was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking up at her slightly worried.  
Shalimar squired her shoulders, "Come on Em. We're not losing Brennan, not if we've got any thing to say about it". When steely green eyes met her golden brown, Shalimar knew that the same rage that had been bubbling with her self was raging inside of Emma as well. A small smile played on her lips as she turned and exited the room, leaving the door open and started to walk towards Adam's room with the confident stride only a feral could muster.

She faintly heard Emma's door being closed, and fading footsteps ascending the opposite direction of her own.

Shalimar gave Adam's door a hard knock, hearing a frail gasp inside and noticing the strangeness of it. Adam, no matter caught off guard or terrified, would gasp like a girl. The door was opened after a few seconds, and Elayne suddenly hunched over, holding her hand to her chest as if her heart would have popped out. "Shalimar, you scared the hell out of me. Come in..."

When Shalimar stepped in, she saw Adam... and her heart sank when she saw Brennan. He sat in an old Victorian chair, eyes glazed and unfocused like some one had just told him his mother had died. She looked over at Adam, seeing the resigned look of guilt he always held, his dark brown eyes caked with guilt, almost turning the once soft brown to a deep black. Her heart tweaked with pain, but she pushed it aside, she had a job to do, and she didn't need to allow her emotions to trample her stride now.

"Adam, are you ready...we're leaving".

The finality in her words stunned Adam as he looked on at her. He'd frozen in his half hunched position before giving a vivid nod and grabbing at the bag on his bed. It was small, compared to what had been brought to them by Chris's men.

Shalimar allowed her eyes to drift to the still shape of Brennan. He looked so different, and yet so much like his old self that she couldn't decide which had happened.

Clearly, Adam had explained to him, and he was feeling withdrawal, not wanting it to be really true. Yet there was some ancient emotion that floated around in his faded brown eyes that sank so deeply into him, she didn't want to recognise it. It seemed attached so deeply and so strongly that she felt, even for just a moment, that if she touched it, it would shatter the Brennan that they all knew.

"...Brennan... Are you coming?"

The shock of even asking it took Shalimar back before she could stop her self. Why had she asked that...he would be coming...wouldn't he?

Brennan's head lifted, and his eyes finally focused on her, freezing her whole world. There was visible pain in his eyes, and suddenly, she recognised that ancient emotion that she knew would cut deep into Brennan, worse than he would show.

... Betrayal... how many times had it slammed home into Brennan's life, Shalimar had lost count. Old friends that he'd trusted betrayed him to the GSA. Old loves, done the same. Now, some one that felt like family had betrayed him again. The old scars of it all, had been deep, and were open again.

She knew he wouldn't want her sympathy...he never did. But she repeated the words that had brought him back around, the words that had made his bond with the team stronger, and stronger, each time.

"Brennan... we're all a team...we are a family, and we're still here with you".

The feeling of hate and anger towards Chris, burned so close to the surface that she could feel the growl of rage already working its way through her, rippling in her throat.

Why had Chris toyed with Brennan, tricked him and played on his trust. Her fist crunched, remembering how hard it had been to gain Brennan's trust. Brennan had always been weary of new faces, new potential let downs.

The first few weeks he'd spent at sanctuary had been a nightmare for him. Adam, being so secretive, Emma being so willing to be of help, Jesse being so open and friendly, her being so suspicious and curious. Finally, it had been a miracle when he'd let them in.

As if her thoughts were being played over in Brennan's head, he gave a long sigh. He looked away from her eyes for a moment, glancing at the ground. The motion made her heart skip, before he returned his eyes back to hers. "...I'm coming". There was a silent ferocity of the words that encased Shalimar's heart in fire. The words meant more than they said. The way he said them, as if he had no doubt at all in what he was doing.

He stood up, suddenly strong, like the old Brennan, and made his way towards the door. He passed by her, and she couldn't help but allow her eyes to play over him. There had indeed been a transformation over him. He seemed, no, he was, a hell of a lot more confident, more eager to take a risk...exactly like a feral.

He looked towards her, and quickly Shalimar diverted her eyes, looking back at Adam who already had his bag slung over his shoulder, waiting patiently for their silent arrangement to finish.

When Brennan opened the door, there Emma stood, holding out his bag stuffed with his stuff. She was smiling wide at him, and he couldn't help but return the gesture. Taking the bag, Brennan stepped out, slinging his arm around Emma and giving her a quick hug.

There was a small presence in his mind, and instantly the warmth he recognised was Emma. Smirking down at her, he turned back to the others, "...Are you coming or what?"

Hey guys, what do you think.

I may just wrap this up in the next chap, maybe.

Please reply and tell me what u guy's think.

Thx 4 reading... and all your support.

Tunder28


	37. Marc's email

Control 37

Chapter 37- Marc's email

Jesse half skidded in the dirt as he stumbled to a stop at his destination. Panting heavily, he made his way to the house and inside. He gave the front door quick grin before inhaling and stepping inside.

All the lights were out, but the sun made sure that the task of light was well done. Jesse made quick work of jogging up the stairs and grabbing the old computer that was held in the attic. When he picked it up, he noticed there was an email blinking on the screen.

Sitting down Jesse quickly made a signal for the helix to follow and sent it, before sitting down and reading the email.

'Dear Jesse

I have urgent news about the island and would greatly advise you all to leave at once.

The island was once inhabited by an ancient cult, who believed that the spirits of animals could posses selected people. The cult died out, but not before succeeding in making a half mix of a breed. A member of the cult had been injured in a wolf attack, and was fatally ill. The cult had gone out in search of the wolves, and chosen the pack leader as a... little experiment of theirs. They hunted down the wolf in its own habitat, and took it back to their land. The dying member was placed with the wolf, and when he died, they described the transfer of his soul into the wolfs.

This cult was centuries old and was only just recovered a century ago by a man called Fredrick Greens. He was travelling with a group of 10 men, and only he survived. Some said that apart of the wolf's spirit rested inside him.

Well, when the cult member died and progressed his spirit into the wolf, the wolf escaped. Three nights later, the wolf had appeared again, attacking the cult and killing them off.

The wolf attacked certain men of the cult though, and in the days, when a full moon arose, the men who survived the attacking were changed, transformed into beasts of the land.

The story was written out as a journal of one of the cult, describing the men and their changes. It went on to tell of the main wolf, the very first one, his name was Bain fangs...I found the name rather fitting... Wolfs bane... wolfs fang. Well, the journal went on to tell of a women being kidnapped from the cults village, and taken into the forest. When she was found, barely alive, 9 months later, she gave birth unknowingly to the child of Bain.

The child was named Christof Silvers, and after the Childs birth, the journal gets rather strange.

Another thing that is strange is that the language is English, making the wolf or...werewolf, an English

Here is a passage, copied word for word.

'The child grows strong over these long winters. A animal feature lurks with in him, his body holds a predators soul that is resident inside'

'The child is now a man, or half man. His eyes are of the beast that hunts us with ease with eyes of demonic light. These are Christof's native family, they come and leave him be. He is the one who brings these beasts to us'.

Christof was cast out of the cult soon after that, and not seen again. However, still the cult was being hunted down by the wolves, and to the point of extinction, as I've been lead to believe.

Jesse, i don't know how safe you all are staying there. Please, I urge you to email me back when you are leave, and make that as soon as possible.

Marc

Jesse shook his head, that had to have been the longest email he'd read in his life. He half jumped when he heard a rustling noise out side. Moving towards the window of the attic, he saw the familiar and glorious jet hovering a few inches off the ground before making a perfect landing.

Jesse couldn't hold back the smirk that lit his face at the sight of the jet. Finally, there was an upside to it all.

Back at the mansion

Shalimar started to lead the small group towards the front of the house. One look back at the group confirmed they are all there, and all except Elayne was equipped with a small backpack around their shoulders.

Brennan however, being the gentlemen, had taken her bag to make sure she could move about freely is there should any need for quick reactions.

Her feral side had made a mental check on where Brennan was, and made sure that he had been placed directly behind her. If any thing wanted to get to him, it would need to go through her, and with the mood she was in, she would gladly welcome the warm up to when she got to Chris.

The hairs all over her body uplifted as she reached the door, and wearily she glanced around and through the window. There was nothing inside or outside except for them. Elayne had made sure that all the other men were downstairs just in case they should try and catch them on their way out. A small ounce of persuasion had only been needed when the offer of drink and a flutter of eyelashes to make them all start moving in the direction of the lower room.

She only prayed that they would start with out her, but she didn't think she would be that lucky.

Shalimar pushed open the front door, signalling for the others to wait inside. Stepping out into the darkening light, Shalimar allowed her golden eyes to search the surrounding trees. When she came back with the all clear, the team started to move out.

Shalimar couldn't shake the feeling of being watched as she passed into the outline of trees and into the forest where they would head back to the house they had once occupied before they had discovered the cave.

Shalimar made sure that she allowed her senses to pick up on every sound possible; she couldn't let the team down again.

Brennan couldn't take the look of guilt that was moulded to Adam's face. Shaking his head and casting a quick glance at Adam only confirmed that Adam was watching him closely. When their eyes connected, the guilt amplified. Brennan could have sworn that he could hear Adam cursing him self in his own head.

Brennan turned back and watched where they were walking. Already the light was fading, and in return, the darkness replaced the shadows with a flare of goldenness to them. 'Cool...' the smirk that lit Brennan's face was masked by the darkness that was quickly closing in around them in every direction.

Shalimar walked with soft steps, slowing only gradually when she thought she had heard some distant noise. She stopped dead, forcing the following group to stop as well.

She strained against the noises of the woods, to hear what had caught her attention...but there was ever lasting silence. Shalimar stood erect, waiting for some signal that they may have been followed.

A shadow moved just at the corner of her eye and forcing her head to snap around in that direction with glowing eyes. Her mind froze as she was met with some thing she wasn't prepared for.

"DOWN!" Some thing very small whizzed past her head just as she dropped down. She was thankful when it didn't take the team a second to do what she had said.

She rolled down and came back onto all fours, growling venomously at the position of where the shot had came from.

Brennan looked at the tree that had been directly behind Shalimar, and a small glimmer of silver sparkled. Zoning in with his eyes, he saw a small dagger hanging out the tree's side, leaving a deep gape where it had struck.

Stunned Brennan slowly started to rise to all fours. 'Chris wouldn't need to use any weapons...'.

A boot appeared out of nowhere, crashing into Brennan's side and sending him carting back through the air and into a small thorn bush. Landing in the bush, provoked a familiar tingling in his hands and arms that were exposed. Brennan's mind reacted before instinct, and he started to push away the feeling, climbing out of the bush to normal grass.

When he was clear, Brennan searched around for his attack, but only the shadows stood before him, mocking him with its silence. Brennan huffed in annoyance 'Screw this', and with a quick flash, the shadow gave way to hidden light.

Not 5 feet from Adam, some shape stood over Adam, holding a long stick that resembled a javelin.  
Fear shot through him with the speed of a bullet, ripping apart all hesitation to expose his power...hell he'd done it plenty of times already.

Blue energy sizzled instantly at the centre of him, and with a quick thrust of his hand, the blue electricity launched its self through the air, taking the shadow off its feet and back a few metres.

Shalimar spun around in time to see the shadowy man, and then see him ignited with blue light as he was flung backwards into the trees.

Relief flickered alive in her chest, but was sucked away as another figure came dashing out the bushes, running full speed at Brennan.  
The feral in her tore to the surface like a drowning person, and the next thing Shalimar saw was the ground sink away from her, and then rush up to meet her as she landed heavily on the new attacker. Her fist made continuing impact with the unknown mans face, until she eventually felt him flop limp under her.

Emma sighed as she her self had been gripped with the devious hands of fear as the man had came rushing towards Brennan.  
Another look towards the elemental confirmed he was struggling with some thing. Taking her chances, she crawled across to him on her belly, gripping his arm as he rolled over to her. She didn't need to instruct him as he quickly looked into her eyes for the strength that she could give.  
Her eyes glazed out of existence for a split second, before she sent flowing images of calm and comfort to Brennan who was starting to squirm about.

He froze for a moment, his mind and body unsure on what to do next, before it gave in and relaxed into Emma's grip.

The grass not 5 feet away from Emma parted, making her jump. A gasp escaped her lips as soon as another boot collided mid centre of her stomach, catapulting her a few feet away from Brennan over towards where Shalimar had previously been crouching. Pain exploded in her torso and stomach as she landed hard and continued to roll. Faintly, she heard Brennan tousling with some one and Shalimar hard in battle, before Adam and Elayne came rushing over to meet her on the ground. Adam was quickly grabbing hold of her and lifting her up. The motion caused nausea that she didn't want at the moment, and she tried to push Adam off.

Elayne soothed her in the background, and then she was suddenly silenced as her head was grabbed by strange hands and thrown her body backwards... leaving Adam and Emma to watch in the shadows.

One moment, Elayne had been talking quietly to Emma with Adam; the next two huge hands had gripped her hair, and tossed her backwards. Her head made solid contact with the ground before she realised she was barely able to see as the attacker came at her again. She could do nothing to stop the attack she knew was coming, and cringed her eyes, waiting for it.

Brennan had been solidly attacking and defending against the unknown man before he sudden felt his legs shoot out from under him, crashing him to the ground. When he slammed into the ground, the impact knocked the breath out of him, before a sharp knife of some sort was jabbed at him. A quick roll stopped the knife from inserting its self into his heart, and he was up again. As quick as he was up, an arm had slithered around his neck, a small knife held in place making Brennan freeze. A small cruel laugh of victory behind him only churned his anger inside himself, but he remained still.

Brennan looked over at Shalimar, who wasn't doing that well considering these guys were appearing out of no where at all and taking sly shots at her.

Brennan grunted and scrunched his fists as he saw the last show take her off her feet, and some one stand with their boot on her chin to keep her down.

Adam watched in horror as the two older members of the team were taken down. Elayne lay still on the ground, and still some one was rushing towards her to take another blow to the fallen feral.

Adam only had a split second to recognise what had just happened as a bulky shadow pounced from the trees, taking the rushing attack backwards. There was a flash of panic from the previous attackers, before the shadows leapt out, taking each one out singularly as they ran for safety...none got far... none escaped.

So what did u all think of that chap

Please reply and let me know what u all think

Also a thank u 4 all the others who replied. You've helped a lot.

Thx 4 reading

Tunder28


	38. Massacre

Control 38

This is the last chap guys...so just one more reply to finish it off.

Thx 4 being great readers... here is the final piece...

(Remember-there might be a sequel. Reply to tell me if u want one)

Chapter 38- Massacre

Shifting around inside the helix, Jesse made sure that the helix was fully prepared and ready. Quickly strapping him self into the pilot's seat, Jesse forced the helix to rise and when he was up in the air started a search on the other's COM-links. If they were with in 3 miles, Jesse would be able to get a signal and be able to jet straight to them.

He smirked and gave the helix a quick tab as if tabbing a dog. The helix was always faithful, always came through for them. When the location of the COM-links fazed onto the screen Jesse made quick work of getting the helix to make a direct course there.

Woods

Blood sprayed across the ground, as if reaching towards him with invisible hands. Adam pulled him self-back, taking Emma back with him as they were forced to watch the beastly hulk devour the man right in front of them.

The crunch of the man's ribs had been the previous noise after the man's scream of agony as the beast bit into him, tore into him with its teeth and claws. Slowly, a look of horror came across Emma and Adam's face as they stood witness to the massacre.

Shalimar had dropped straight to all fours and scattered over to where Brennan was where she made a quick examination of him. He had a small red line where the knife had been place, but other than that, he hadn't been harmed.

She didn't have to look back to know that all the men who came, came to attack them, were laying bleeding or dead on the ground, but all had the same fate. She swayed closer to Brennan as once again he rolled back onto his back, panting heavily. Shalimar caught sight of the cut on his neck again, which suddenly seemed only a small scar now. She didn't take it into account really, as Brennan was panting and grunting in discomfort was becoming more serious.

Brennan gripped onto his chest, trying to hold his ribs as they suddenly started to ache and tweak with pain. The breathlessness made him light headed and nauseous as the rolling had added to the effect.   
Pain raced through his limbs and numbed them, making Brennan's mind wake up and recognise the familiar tell tale signs.

In a panic, he rolled onto his stomach, trying to control his breathing, but the panting enhanced as the tingling under his skin came alive. Knowing he couldn't stop it, Brennan search around for Emma, and finally located her not 10 feet away. "... Em...EMMA! ..."

She jolted to life at the mention of her name. Seeing Shalimar hunched over a quivering Brennan, Emma escaped Adam's arms and skirted across the dirt to where her team member lay. Taking hold of his head, she tried to get him to look into her eyes, but his body was overriding its self, moving around so she couldn't help Brennan. Alarms roared inside her head, 'Come on Emma, Do some thing. Brennan needs your help...COME ON!'

Pushing her panic down with one final gulp, Emma gripped onto Brennan's head and forced him to look at her. Pain was radiated in his face, but she couldn't push the pain away from him, but she could stop it all together, if she stopped the change now, in the early stages.

A ball of light appeared on her forehead, lingering only for a moment as Brennan's body started to falter and give in. '...Its now or never Emma...' and finally, the light dashed forwards, connecting with Brennan's forehead. His body rose high for as if he was being electrocuted and he released a restrained grunt of pain, before slumped down to the ground.

He was still breathing heavily, but it was more restrained and controlled. When he opened his eyes, they were back to normal, not glowing any more.

Emma released his head and moved aside as Shalimar rushed forwards in a panic. Brennan managed to catch her eye long enough to allow a silent thank you to pass between them, before Shalimar was fussing over him once more.

Adam came towards them in silent shock as Emma allowed Shalimar room to Brennan. Adam looked at Emma, her eyes showing tell tale signs of tiredness, and slowly, he hugged her to him, allowing her to lean on him.

What sounded like a rumbled, echoed in the woods, but mainly the source of a growl coming directly from behind them? His gut contracted as he slowly turned to look at the huge shape of a wolf, its brown eyes ignited with the fiery gold Adam had come to know so well.

The wolf swayed towards him, its eyes fixated on his and its pace dangerously slow as it continued to move towards him. All he could do was wait as the thing came closer, and closer. Adam felt a trickle of sweat run a path down his face, but he didn't dare more. Any movement could mean the end for him, and with Emma next to him; there may just be two dead members of Mutant X.

"...No..."

Adam felt the spark of shock run up his spine as Brennan's weak voice caught his ears, making him turn around and see for him self. Indeed, Brennan was leaning up on his elbows, staring directly at the wolf as it had only a few feet to get to Adam. It seemed to want to take the next step to get to the scientist, before it took it back and sat down.  
Relieved Adam slowly moved towards Brennan, "...are you all right". Brennan gave him a solid nod, before leaning the rest of the way up into a sitting position, looking at the wolf. When Adam turned back, he knew the night was full of endless shocks as there sat Chris, naked and calmly watching them.

Chris seemed annoyed and then took it back as he watched Brennan, "...When you didn't come, I knew that Adam had most of it worked out...but not it all".

Brennan huffed, anger already filling his features, "You... It was you all along. You played us all like god dam fools. How did you think I would react Chris..."? Brennan said the name with hatred and venom cased.

Chris looked away, uncaring of his nakedness. "I knew you'd be angry. I knew you all would be... but I am sorry for the trouble...the pains I've caused all of you. Especially you Brennan. I...-" suddenly, the withdrawal of his words caught up to Chris, and he was unsure of how to go on.

Brennan didn't want to hear it... and yet he couldn't bring him self to tell Chris where to stick it. Some part wanted to hear his excuse, another wanted to rip his head off his shoulders, but he restrained him self and listened. If the answer wasn't good enough, option B was always available.

Chris seemed to struggle on, "...I, I know there was no excuse for lying to you all. But I also knew with out a doubt, that the reason I did it, wasn't good enough. I knew, that you wouldn't stay here Brennan, if you really knew why I had done it. But...you all don't understand. I couldn't resist, I saw a strong male...and like all packs, to survive, they need strong males. I guess you could say my beast half got the better of me. Lying, I suppose, was the only thing I could do to ensure you all stayed here, just a bit longer". When Chris was silent, the silence held a deadly stillness that made Chris slightly nervous.

"Well isn't this ironic, since the reason were leaving is because of your lying". Brennan quickly brushed off the dead leaves he'd encountered as he's rolled around and stood up. All the others got up as well and in turn, Chris bounced to his feet in a small panic.

"Brennan...Please. I didn't mean to hurt you... if you leave here, please, don't leave enraged with me. I would do any thing to take back my lies". Chris in a small panic was moving towards them, trying to reach Brennan.

Brennan scrunched his hands into fists, "Chris...You-Just-Don't-Get it, do you...its too late. The damage has been done and really, all that you just said was a load of bull. Your doing every thing you can to make me stay, well I'm leaving along with my friends-"

"Brennan...I just want you to forgive me. I'll let you leave, you and your friends, but I don't want this to be out last meeting, and especially I don't want you to hate me. Brennan, I didn't really hurt you or endanger your friends...did I. I made sure you were all safe when the Reaver cult were out scouting-".

Brennan caught the words Reaver and halted Chris. "-Hold on. The Reaver cult. These guys who you and the others just butchered alive where part of a cult".

Chris was shaking his head, "Yes. They hunt our kind Brennan. They would have killed any who were feral...Elayne...You...Shalimar. They may have even killed Adam and Emma for being with you... and I couldn't sit back and watch you all get killed. Besides, the cult is almost dead and I wanted to ensure my pack were safe".

Brennan felt the anger sizzle again, and he sucked in a breath to use on Chris before a small and gentle hand landed on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw Emma's sweet and innocent eyes staring pleadingly at him. "Brennan...he's telling the truth. Like it or not, you are apart of his pack... and he and the others did save our lives..."

When Emma said it, it made sense, but denial burned inside him again, wanting to defy Chris of what he wanted... but the anger had burned out, and leaving him to see with a clear mind.

Defeat swept him in as Adam stepped forwards, every one they're ignorant to the fact Chris was nude in front of them.

"...So you'll allow us to leave here, with Brennan and with out any trouble..." When Chris nodded slowly, the grinding in Adam's gut melted away. Another thing that helped melt it away was the draft coming from above them. Casting his eyes up confirmed the huge familiar jet hovering overhead. Slowly, the jet lowered to the ground and landed. Seconds later, the back of the jet opened, and Jesse appeared into the opening.

He froze as his innocent eyes gulped the scene in, taking in the grotesque sight of the mangled bodies littering the ground and soaking the soil with a red liquid.

His stomach churned and he almost wanted to start heaving, but seeing his team mate 20 feet away, he shakily gave them the signal to come over. If he went to them, not only would the smell overrun his stomach, but also he would most likely collapse from the repeated sight of all the bodies. Before his legs could decide to give, he turned on his heels, galloping back into the helix and powering it up.

Shalimar helped Emma past the corpses, waiting then for Brennan and Adam to follow.

With out another word, Brennan stormed towards the helix, leaving a murmuring Chris behind him. He knew if he stopped, Chris's words would sink in and he would again he exposed to his lies.

As Adam passed Chris, his arm was grabbed back, pulling him back to Chris. He looked towards Chris's face in confusion and saw the shadows working across it.

Chris's weak voice was barely heard over the helix's engines, "Adam...please don't let him stay mad at me... and make sure...that I get to see him again".

With that said, Chris's grip on his arm released, dropping Chris's arm feebly to his side. The look of loss and guilt was mirror in Chris's face. Adam couldn't resist his hand landing on the mans shoulder, giving it a small squeeze, "Don't worry. Maybe, under different circumstances, this could have turned out differently..."

Adam pulled a small vile out of his side back, and handed it to Chris. Chris's dark brown eyes looked up at him questioningly, meeting Adam's face that showed a small smirk.

"...Its for Damien... the cure. It should work, and if it doesn't...another reason to stay in contact. You know, the one thing I learned, the hard way, when I first met Brennan was not to lie to him...one lie could mean a big difference to him. Maybe, after a while... and let him cool down, we'll get in touch".

Chris's head shot up at the proposal, a small light of hope flashing across his features. When he nodded and started to make his way towards Elayne, Adam's jaw nearly dropped.

A small circle of men were enclosing Elayne, pampering her and comforting her. The smirk she held on her face was a child like grin, one that Adam knew Shalimar could have matched when she was in the mood for getting pampered off the team.

But the sight of them all, together, gave Adam a momentary flash of Mutant X, all together. Shaking his head, he heard the calling of Jesse in the background, "ADAM... COME ON...ARE WE GOING OR WHAT..."

Turning, Adam did a small jog over to the helix, dodging past the bodies that littered the ground. His throat constricted at the thought of what had happened, and the sight of the tangled bodies, but he pushed on. Only did he take a deep breath when he reached the helix.

Getting in the helix, Adam jumped into a near by seat, "Lets go Jess". That was all that was needed as the doors started to close and the jet up lift into the air, sending a scatter of dirt and air below it.

Still feel the slivers of anger just under his skin, Brennan couldn't help but look out the front window to see the look of the forest. It looked so traitorous in the night, and yet...so very comforting to the predator that lay just underneath his skin, at his core.  
As much as he hated Chris for his lies, the invisible bond had been latched onto him as soon as Chris knew what Brennan had been becoming.

Shaking his head in annoyance, Brennan looked back into the helix from the second pilot seat. His eyes, landing on Shalimar. This had all been for her... and ended up been about him.

Brennan eyed the tinged liquid inside the needle that Adam was injecting into her that moment, wondering if it would ever work for him some day.

Her eyes drifted up and met his, and instantly, Brennan sensed she was staring into him, into the eyes of the beast, the same kind of beast that had murdered all those men down on the ground. Her eyes softened and her smirk was almost so teasing Brennan had to turn away. An up-roar of an inner need had drove to the surface in that instinct.

Brennan half mocked him self as he remembered all those times Shalimar had told him about feral's always having to fight against instincts and desires.

Unknowingly, he reached out with his senses, and found that the others were still there, watching the helix leave the hell made island for good.

Brennan prayed he would never have to go back... while a silent voice that hadn't been there before, whispered manually back.

'You'll see it again... you want to see it again. Prove to Chris...and your self, that you wont become one of them beasts'.

His own mind had taunted him on what he knew he was doing. He didn't want to be one of those murderous beasts... he wanted to prove Chris wrong by controlling the very thing that Shalimar had struggled with. Had she beaten it...would he be able to do the same.

Brennan turned his hand over, tracing the lines with his eyes before snapping his fingers together. He couldn't describe the feeling of hope and joy as the old and familiar blue static energy came to life in his hands. 'If I've learned to control this... then I can find a way to control this'.

A small warm presence floated in the back of his mind, making him cast his eyes towards the calm and warm psionic. She gave him a small smirk, knowing what he'd been feeling. Her smile said it all...just like Shalimar had said it.

They were a team... they'd take it together.

The End

So the morel of this story is...

You have people around you who care

You don't have to take all the responsibility and all the consequences

And you don't need to suffer alone

Especially when there are people around you who care...

Thank u all 4 reading my story and replying, I greatly appreciate it and would like to specially thank you all. The readers are the backbone of these stories. With out them, the imaginary world simply... would stop turning. ()

THANK YOU ALL

Tunder28


End file.
